Revelations
by Deeca
Summary: As Morrigan seeks to find the origin of the mysterious darkspawn she travels with, she also learns the power of friendship when Marielle Cousland suffers a tragic loss at the hands of the man she is still destined to be with.
1. Prologue

**Revelations**

**As Morrigan seeks to find the origin of the mysterious darkspawn she travels with, she also learns the power of friendship when Marielle Cousland suffers a tragic loss at the hands of the man she is still destined to be with.**

**Prologue**

Morrigan sat by her fire and watched the darkspawn with fascination as it skinned the rabbit and placed it in the fire. She had already known this darkspawn was different when it spoke to her and how it looked; but to see it actually cook what it ate made it her all the more curious about its origin. They had become reluctant companions when she saved him from two bears. Morrigan was able to tap into its mind and discovered it had memories of her only friend and former companion Marielle, who was now considered the Savior of Ferelden. What she found peculiar is that this creature also had a few fragmented memories of Alistair. This darkspawn referred to itself as Messenger and would travel across Ferelden and when coming across people besieged by bandits, highway men and even other darkspawn, it would save them and never ask for anything in return except for information on the king and the Savior of Ferelden. Morrigan knew Messenger only put up with her because of the stories she had of her travels with Marielle and Alistair. And he annoyed her for wanting to know every detail of their lives on the road.

Morrigan never held it against it Marielle when Loghain refused the ritual and she knew Marielle never hated her for leaving before the battle. What Marielle did not know is she was there at the battle in animal form and did her best to prevent as many darkspawn from making it to the roof. She was in bird form when she saw the archdemon fall and had witnessed Loghain trip and take the final blow much to Marielle's disappointment. Marielle was actually hoping to die and it angered Morrigan so much she had actually considered coming back to slap some sense back to her. Fortunately Wynne had read a great deal on the Grey Wardens and stood by Marielle when she made the decision to spare Loghain. Zevran stood by her because he loved her and hated Alistair. Alistair became king along side Anora but had cruelly walked away from Marielle even though she made the decision that saved both their lives. Alistair's over inflated sense of nobility made him forget the principles of being a Grey Warden and his anger blinded him to any reasoning. When she had saved Amaranthine, it was Anora who presented her with a boon at the ceremony. Alistair could not even put aside his anger for one minute to thank her for saving Ferelden once again. Morrigan wanted to kill him for that but knew she couldn't but she did take great pleasure when she tortured him when he dreamed. Leliana had also walked away from Marielle and declared she was no longer a sister. Marielle endured the abandonment when it turned out her brother was alive and they remained close where she divided her time between overseeing the rebuilding of Vigil's Keep and helping her brother restore Highever.

Morrigan made the decision to follow Marielle from a distance once she saw the remains of Flemeth. While her original plan was thwarted; Marielle had taught her friendship and now she understood loyalty. Marielle had kept her promise and killed her mother and for that Morrigan would always be grateful to her.

Unfortunately Morrigan never anticipated the side effects when going back to see her mother's remains. Still feeling Flemeth's presence; she became imbued with certain abilities that were both a blessing and a curse. Morrigan could now foresee events in the future much like her mother had predicted Marielle's deeds.

_"This woman will have statues erected in her memory." Flemeth said. "She will change the Grey Wardens and how the world looks at them. And she is going to be queen of Ferelden."_

Morrigan remembered scoffing at Flemeth, but much of what she said turned to be true. There were no statues yet and she was not queen, but Marielle was in essence a living legend and highly revered among the people. And now Morrigan was cursed with the same ability to see into the future but what she saw was fragmented and made little sense.

"What does the witch see?"

She turned to see Messenger standing a few feet from her.

"Tis the same Messenger." She told him. "All I can feel is the Warden Commander is going to experience a great devastation."

Morrigan watched as he stomped his foot and walked back to his tent. He was always so concerned about Marielle and for Alistair to some extent and he had no explanation as to why.

Morrigan walked over to him. "Messenger, why do you care what happens to the Warden Commander? She killed your master, did she not? One would think your real intention is vengeance but I can tell that is not so."

"She did what I could not do." He said.

"That does not explain your interest in Marielle or Alistair."

"I do not know!" He growled. "I see them in my mind but I do not know why."

Morrigan knew Messenger was telling the truth but it obvious there was a connection there and she had to find out what it was and was determined to make him remember.

"If you know this then why can't it be stopped?" He asked.

"Messenger, even my power has its limits." She said. "The only thing I know is she is going to experience something that will cause her great anguish. More will be revealed as the day draws near."

* * *

**Writer's Note: This story is dedicated to my sister; another Dragon Age fan who challenged my to write a story that would punch her in the gut emotionally by killing off an Origins character while adding an Awakenings character. She is a serving in the army so if I can make her day by doing her challenge, it makes me smile. Now back to finish my other stories. Love ya Sis! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Day of Reckoning**

Morrigan sat up from her bedroll and got dressed. Messenger was adding wood to the fire when he saw her walking towards him.

"Has the witch seen more?" He asked.

"Indeed I have." Morrigan said. "And I was besieged with feelings I have never felt."

"What…feelings?" He asked

Morrigan looked at Messenger. She found it fascinating that he would ask this.

"I can't really explain it." Morrigan told him. "I've really never felt another person's feelings before. I assume this is what happens when you consider that person a friend."

"What did the witch feel?"

"Emptiness." Morrigan said. "Tis the day of reckoning and Marielle's whole world is about to change. I must make haste. I am going to Denerim."

"Why are you going if you cannot stop it?"

"Because I must see for myself." Morrigan said. She aimed a spell at the fire and its flames grew.

"Gaze into the flames Messenger, for you will see it as well. I shall be back soon."

Messenger watched as she changed into an eagle and flew off.

Turning around, he looked at the flame and was amazed when images started to form.

* * *

Fergus, Wynne and Marielle sat at the arena and shared a laugh as King Alistair bested another challenger.

"You're having a good day today I see." Marielle remarked

"Indeed I am little sister." Fergus smiled. "Your visits always improve my health."

While Fergus had survived his experience in the Wilds, he was never completely healthy afterwards. Physicians said they believed some of the broken bones he suffered never healed properly and they suspected one of his wounds became in contact with a scant amount of darkspawn blood. The amount of darkspawn blood was so small it would not kill him but cause lingering health problems. There were days when Fergus felt so weak he could not get out of bed but the next day it would be like nothing happened. Wynne was living at the castle helping to restore her grandfather's library and would do her best to help Fergus during those days but even her magic had limits.

"Then would you explain why we had to come here again?"

"Marielle, you have to make an appearance once in awhile." Wynne said. "The people want to see their savior."

"I know." Marielle sighed

While Marielle was proud of what she has accomplished; being known as the Savior of Ferelden was often a curse as well as a blessing. She wondered if Andraste had ever felt the same way when she fought the Imperium because there were times she would wish only to be Marielle. Fortunately she had friends she could count on and then there was Fergus. He was proud of her as well but to him, she would always be his little sister and that is just the way she liked it.

Marielle did not want to be at this tournament. While she had grown accustomed to Alistair's coldness and occasional biting remarks, Marielle felt it was best to see him as little as possible and when she had any pressing Grey Warden business, it was Anora that she preferred dealing with. Marielle had formed a friendship with Anora. They wrote letters and when Marielle had to visit Denerim, she would always have tea with Anora when Alistair was not around. There was never any mention of Alistair or Loghain when they communicated; this was a friendship between two very strong, smart, and independent women.

Marielle saw Anora sitting in the front row. She was about four months into her pregnancy and did not look happy to be here as well.

"And King Alistair defeats Ser Henry!" The arena master announced. "Is there anyone in the audience brave enough to challenge the king?"

"I challenge King Alistair!" Fergus stood up and raised his hand.

Alistair turned to where they sat and bowed to Fergus.

"Fergus!" Marielle grabbed his arm. "No! Don't do this!"

"It's alright little sister." Fergus kissed her cheek and pulled away from her. He got up and went down to the arena floor.

Marielle turned to Wynne. "What in the blazes is he doing Wynne? He can't fight!"

Wynne looked at the expression on Alistair's face and became filled with dread.

"The Teyrn of Highever has challenged the King." The arena master said.

Marielle got up from where she was sitting and went over to Eamon. "You have to stop this Eamon." She begged. "Fergus may look fine but he has health problems. You know that."

"I'll do what I can Commander." Eamon stood up and went down to the arena floor.

"Your majesty." Eamon said. "You are aware that Teyrn Cousland has health problems."

"Now Eamon, how would the King of Ferelden if he turned down a challenge?" Alistair asked.

"Sometimes it alright for a king to say no or decline; it shows integrity."

"Sit down Eamon." Alistair said

"Don't listen to my sister Eamon." Fergus boasted. "I'm fine."

"Yes your Majesty." Eamon bowed.

"No!" Marielle ran to the arena floor but was blocked by two of Alistair's guards.

She looked up at Anora with pleading eyes. Anora mouthed the words; _I'm sorry_ and Marielle knew at that moment there was nothing she could do but pray.

"I'm right here Elle."

She turned to see Zevran standing next to her.

"My brother has gone mad Zev."

"Remember to fight fair." The arena master said. "And fight with honor."

Alistair and Fergus bowed and waited for the master to tell them to start.

"Let the battle commence!" The arena master called.

"Oh Maker." Marielle prayed. "Please watch my brother."

She didn't realize Wynne was standing next to her until she felt her take her hand.

* * *

Fergus and Alistair circled each other. Fergus managed the first blow and knocked Alistair back who only smiled and managed to shield bash Fergus to the floor.

Alistair reveled when he heard Marielle pleading for him to end it. Hearing the agony in her voice gave him satisfaction and he continued his battle dance with Fergus.

* * *

Marielle could feel her heart race as she watched Alistair and Fergus fight. She had to admit, Fergus was doing better than what she expected. Marielle smiled when Fergus managed to knock Alistair to the ground several times. He was doing so well she stopped calling for them to yield.

"He's doing great." Zevran remarked.

"I'm proud of him Zev." Marielle managed a smile. "And I have to admit, it's quite pleasurable seeing Alistair take a good beating."

"Indeed it is." Zevran agreed.

Zevran hated Alistair for the way he treated Marielle. Living at the Warden compound, he had read a great deal of Warden history and when he came across one of Duncan's journals, he knew Marielle's decision to spare Loghain was what most Grey Wardens would do. Alistair had forgotten what it meant to be a Grey Warden and Zevran knew one day he would regret his actions.

Marielle squeezed Wynne's hand and continued to watch the fight as the audience roared and clapped. She began to panic again when Alistair knocked Fergus to the ground and it took a few seconds longer to regain his footing.

* * *

Alistair could tell he had cracked at least one rib by the pain he was feeling and he respected Fergus for giving him a worthy fight. He looked at Fergus and saw how exhausted he was. As much as he hated to do it, Alistair decided it was time to yield.

"It was good fight Fergus." He said between breaths. "Let's yield together."

Fergus looked up at Alistair. "Thank you." He gasped.

They both raised an arm and yielded together.

"And we have a draw!' The arena master announced.

The audience gave them a standing ovation as Fergus and Alistair bowed.

Alistair was walking away toward the staging area when Fergus fell to his knees.

* * *

"Fergus!" Marielle rushed to his side.

"I'm alright." Fergus said. "Just let me get up."

Alistair turned to see Fergus collapse.

"Wynne!" Marielle screamed.

Marielle managed to pull Fergus onto her lap and she wiped the blood off his face.

Wynne and Zevran came to Marielle's side and it wasn't long before Eamon was there.

"I had Teagan get a physician." Eamon said

He looked at Alistair. "Your Majesty, it would help if you have your guards assist the arena master in dispersing the crowd."

Alistair was still stunned as he motioned for his guards to help disperse the crowd.

"I didn't mean for this…." He began.

"With all due respect your Majesty." Zevran interrupted. "I think its best you leave and go back to your business of being King. Marielle has friends here that can help her."

"I agree."

Alistair turned to see Anora glaring at him.

"Eamon please let us keep us updated on the Teyrn's condition."

"Yes your Majesty."

Anora and her guards walked towards the private exit as Alistair headed to the front.

"Wynne can you do anything for Fergus?" Marielle cried.

Wynne could tell by his pale complexion that he was fading fast.

"I'm sorry Marielle." Wynne said. "I can ease the pain but I'm afraid my power has it limits."

"No." Marielle said. "He can't die."

"It's alright little sister." Fergus managed to squeeze her hand. "I have no pain and I'm not afraid."

"No Fergus! I need you."

"Never forget that you are a…Cousland as well as a Grey Warden. I love you. I am proud to be your brother."

"I love you so much Fergus. You were the best brother any girl could ever hope for." Marielle whispered

She didn't notice the blood pooling around her that came from the hole where on the side of Fergus's armor.

Teagan and the physician came running towards them but Eamon shook his head signaling that it was too late.

Fergus suddenly smiled as he squeezed Marielle's hand. "Oren. He's running towards me."

"Go to him brother." Marielle managed to say.

Marielle brushed the hair out of his face as Fergus closed his eyes, and his hand grew limp in hers.

Wynne placed a hand on her shoulder as Zevran looked at Marielle and watched as a part of her died along with her brother.

* * *

Alistair looked up from the book he was reading when Anora came in.

"Eamon came by." She said. "Teyrn Cousland is dead. I hope you're happy husband. I hope your anger over Commander Marielle's decision to let my father live is now spent. One would think that his death in the final battle would have been satisfaction enough but that was not enough for you. And one more thing; Eamon wanted to let me know that his resignation as your Chancellor is effective immediately."

Alistair got up and shut the door once Anora left the room and flung his book against the wall.

* * *

Morrigan found Messenger standing by the fire when she came back. The more she studied him, the clearer it became that this darkspawn was not born from a broodmother; it was created.

"Did you see it Messenger?" She asked him.

"The king killed the Commander's brother." He said.

"Yes." Morrigan sighed. "And I fear what is to come for she has not even begun to grieve yet."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Right Place at the Wrong Time**

Leliana was sitting at the _Gnarled_Noble_Tavern drinking wine pondering what she would say to Marielle. She had not spoken to Marielle since the final battle because of her decision to let Loghain not pay for his crimes. She had made the acquaintance of an Orlesian Warden while in Orlais and talking to him had made her deeply regret the things she said to Marielle. Leliana missed her terribly and wanted to make things right and made plans to head to Amaranthine soon. _

_ Just then someone burst in the tavern. "Teyrn Cousland is dead!" The man said. _

_"King Alistair killed him."_

_ Leliana got up along with several people and went to him. "What are you talking about?" She asked._

_ "Teyrn Cousland challenged the king at the tournament." The man explained. "The arena master declared it a draw after they both yielded but he collapsed."_

_ "Was the Teyrn's sister there?" Leliana asked. "Do you know where she is?"_

_ "You mean the Warden Commander? She was there. The Teyrn… died in her arms."_

_ "Maker's mercy!" Leliana cried_

_ The tavern suddenly grew deathly silent. _

_ "The king killed the brother of our hero?" A patron broke the silence. "Why would he do that?"_

_ "It was probably an accident." Another man said. "It was a tournament after all."_

_ "I heard rumors that the Teyrn was not in the best of health." A Waitress said._

_ "The Warden Commander has an open invitation at the Arl of Redcliffe's estate." Edwina said. "If you want to express your condolences you can find her there."_

_ "Thank you!" Leliana got up and rushed out of the tavern._

* * *

_ Zevran joined Teagan, Eamon and Wynne in the sitting room. "I told the Wardens at the compound." He told them. "They've sent word to Vigil's Keep. Where is Marielle?"_

_ "She is packing Fergus's belongings." Teagan said. _

_ "Marielle wants to leave for Highever as soon as possible." Wynne said. "She wants Fergus buried at the family memorial."_

_ "Has she…cried yet?" Zevran asked_

_ "No." Wynne said. "She feels being a Grey Warden as well as the last Cousland that she has to behave properly."_

_ "She's afraid to show weakness." Zevran said._

_ "That is nonsense." Teagan said. "The people of Ferelden love their hero. They will grieve with her."_

_ "I believe she will cry in time." Wynne said._

_ "Can I join you?" _

_ They turned to see Leliana standing at the door._

_ "One of the servants let me and told me you were all here."_

_ "What are you doing here?" Zevran asked coldly. _

_ "My ship docked from Orlais this morning. I was planning to visit Amaranthine when I heard."_

_ "What have you heard?" Eamon asked._

_ "I was at the tavern when somebody came in and said Alistair killed Fergus at the tournament."_

_ "Alistair will be branded a tyrant because of this." Eamon said._

_ "Let Anora deal with it Brother!" Teagan said. "He knew of Fergus's health problems. _

_ "That is what I am doing." Eamon said. "I resigned from my position. There was no honor in what Alistair did. I cannot in good conscience, continue to act as his Chancellor." _

_ "I was planning to…apologize for how I treated her." Leliana said._

_ "Oh you mean for walking away after the battle and using those Orlesian vulgarities at her?" Zevran reminded her._

_ "I know I was wrong for doing that Zevran." Leliana said_

_ Zevran could only scoff at her._

_ "It's alright Zevran." _

_ They were surprised to see Marielle standing at the door. _

_ "Hello Leliana." Marielle walked over to her. "Thank you for coming."_

_ Leliana was stunned that Marielle had spoke to her and it took a few minutes before she could reply._

_ "I am so sorry about Fergus, Marielle." She said. "I know we haven't spoken in a long time but if there's anything I could do to help, please don't hesitate to ask."_

_ "Actually there is something you can do." Marielle said. "I would like you to sing at the service. I want you to sing that song you sung at camp the night after we saved the Dalish."_

_ "I…could do that for you." Leliana was surprised._

_ "Thank you Leliana." Marielle said. "Now would you all excuse me, I am going to pack my things."_

_ They watched in silence as she left the room._

_ "Oh Maker!" Leliana cried. "Look at her!"_

_ "A part of her died the minute after Fergus took his last breath Leliana." Wynne said. "And it's going to take a long time for her to recover from this."_

* * *

_ Alistair woke up the minute he felt the blade across his next. Zevran looked down and smiled at him. "Ah! I see you're awake. You know you really need to improve the security at the palace."_

_ "My guards will see to you." _

_ "They didn't see me come in; they are outside the wing and can't hear anything. And I already have a solid alibi set up."_

_ "This is Marielle's doing I presume." Alistair said with disdain._

_ Zevran punched Alistair in the face with his free hand. "Do not even say her name! You lost that privilege a long time ago." _

_ "I didn't mean for what happened to Fergus." Alistair said. "I had no idea his health problems were that extreme. He looked fine to me."_

_ "The physician said his blood was this and that is why he bled out so quickly." Zevran said. "And you knew exactly what you were doing! You wanted to hurt her and you succeeded."_

_ Zevran slammed two books on his chest, making Alistair cringe in pain. "You need to read these. The first book is a history of the Grey Wardens. I think you have forgotten some of the prime tenants of your former order. The second book is an old journal that belonged to your mentor."_

_ "Duncan?" Alistair asked? "Why wasn't this given to me sooner?"_

_ "You have treated Marielle like a leper for the last couple of years Alistair." Zevran said. "She obvious was afraid you wouldn't accept it."_

_ Alistair didn't say anything because Zevran was right. _

_ "You really should read Duncan's journal; it's obvious there were things about him you didn't know."_

_ Zevran withdrew his blade and went over to the window. "The memorial service is being held in Highever in three days. You are more than welcome to see the damage you have done."_

_ He climbed out the window and pretended to go down the wall but secretly watched Alistair as he looked at the books. Zevran smiled when he finally picked up Duncan's journal and opened it. _

_ Zevran sat on the ledge for nearly two hours and watched as Alistair poured over the journal. He finally set it down and picked up the other book and read it for about twenty minutes before standing up. Zevran watched as Alistair paced around the room before throwing the book against the wall. _

_ "He needs to see what he's done.' Zevran remarked as he climbed down the wall and headed back to the Arl's estate._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Final Goodbye**

Morrigan sat at the fire and watched Messenger crawled out his tent and walk over to her.

"I'm going to Highever." She told him. "Fergus is being buried today."

"What…did you see?"

"It's what I feel." Morrigan said. "She's at her breaking point. And the fool is going to show up."

"You mean Alistair?" He asked

"Yes I mean Alistair." Morrigan said in an exasperated tone.

"Why does that word seem so familiar?" Messenger asked.

"What word?" Morrigan asked.

"Highever." Messenger said. "I do not understand. I have never been there."

"Fascinating." Morrigan said. "I believe we have just taken another step toward finding out who you really are Messenger. Now I must go and yes I will tell you all the details when I return."

Messenger watched as she changed into a bird and flew off.

* * *

Wynne, Leliana, Varel, and Zevran stood in the main hall in Highever and waited for Marielle.

"I'm really worried about her." Wynne said. "She's barely slept since we got here and I don't remember the last time I saw her eat."

"Marielle needs to grieve." Leliana said. "She needs to get that out."

"The Commander is so used to be strong." Varel said. "She has forgotten that grief does not equate weakness."

"Queen Anora sent word that she is coming to the service." Zevran said.

"I hope Alistair doesn't show up." Leliana said.

"He sent a note." Wynne said. "She ripped it up."

"It's a good thing he jointly rules with Queen Anora." Varel remarked. "When word reached Amaranthine about what happened, there were a great many nobles and commoners who voiced their support of the commander and their disgust at the king."

"He should have said no when Fergus challenged him." Wynne said. "He did what he did to hurt her for letting Loghain live."

"The Orlesian Wardens said they would have done the same thing." Varel remarked.

"I wish I never said those things to her." Leliana sighed.

"I think she has forgiven you Leliana." Wynne said.

As bad as he felt for Marielle, Zevran felt jubilant and gleeful that Alistair was being painted a monster for what he did to the brother of the Hero of Ferelden. He also hoped that Alistair would make an appearance at the service today.

* * *

Marielle came down the stairs and found Wynne, Leliana, Zevran and Varel waiting for her.

"I am ready to bury my brother." She said solemnly. "Is my horse ready to escort the casket?"

"It's outside the gate waiting for you Commander." Varel said.

Wynne and Varel cast worried glances at each other.

Marielle took one last look in the mirror. She was wearing this ornate black drakeskin armor that had the Warden crest in silver on each arm.

"Let's go."

* * *

Marielle was shocked to see Nathaniel, Anders, Valenna, Oghren, Siggrun and several other Wardens standing with Teagan. First Enchanter Irving was there as well as Eamon, Brother Genitivi and several other friends.

"What are…you doing here?"

"We have come to support our Commander and friend." Nathaniel said. "We will march with you."

"Thank you." Marielle said as she fought the urge to break down. "Your support is appreciated."

Wynne watched her as she got on her horse and started the slow ride to her parent's memorial.

Marielle could not believe the amount of people that lined up on each side of the road to pay their respects as she made the three mile trek to the memorial but what overwhelmed her was the enormous crowd that had formed a circle around the grave.

The stable master had arrived earlier and took the reigns when she got off her horse. Nathaniel, Anders, Varel and Teagan took her brother's casket and carried it to the grave that was placed near her parent's memorial. Marielle saw Queen Anora was standing next to Isolde.

Mother Jenn presided over the funeral but Marielle paid little attention until she felt Wynne tap her hand letting her know her time was to speak was coming up after the musicians stopped playing her brother's favorite piece.

She walked over and stood by the grave.

"My brother was a hero in his own right. He survived after being nearly being mortally wounded by darkspawn while scouting in the Kocari Wilds. He was rescued by the Chasind and endured months of recovery before making his way out of the Wilds only to learn his family was massacred. Fergus endured and found the strength in himself and was able to draw a map to the exact location where the darkspawn horde originated and because of him, an army unit was able to go there and destroy that hole and eradicate scores of stragglers. My brother, though never fully recovered from his injuries proudly became Teyrn of Highever and worked tirelessly to rebuild what was lost."

Marielle suddenly noticed Alistair standing in the distance with two of his guards and it angered her that he would even show up.

"I loved my brother very much and what…I appreciated the most when I visited him was that he never referred to me as the Savior of Ferelden or Commander."

Marielle suddenly dropped to her knees as the tears finally came. "To him…I was just his baby sister."

Memories of the past begin to flood her mind. She saw herself with her family. She saw herself joking around with Fergus. She could hear the laughter and joy they shared in her mind. Marielle finally collapsed to the ground and sobbed uncontrollably as the crowd looked on in anguish.

"I love you…. brother."

Wynne went over to a tearful Leliana and spoke to her briefly before going to Marielle. Leliana walked over to the musicians and said something to them.

Wynne, Varel, Zevran knelt by Marielle and watched her grieve as the music started to play.

Marielle looked up when she heard Leliana sing the song she requested.

Varel held out his hand and helped her up as she continued to cry and Zevran put his arm around her as they listened to Leliana sing. Zevran was shocked to see so many people in the crowd in tears as they were obvious moved by her grief. He looked at Marielle and his heart ached for her for he had never seen her so broken.

When Leliana stopped singing she walked over to Marielle who reached out for her and they hugged.

Marielle could see Alistair standing there in the distance. She suddenly ran to him, dropped to her knees and unsheathed one of her swords, and turned it back on herself.

"You might as well finish the job your Majesty." She cried. "You already killed a part of me when you killed my brother!"

"It was a mistake to come here." He said softly. "I'm sorry…"

"You did this because you wanted me to experience the same pain you felt when I let Loghain live." Marielle yelled as she interrupted him. "Well you got what you wanted your Majesty! I hope you're happy. I did what I thought what a Grey Warden was supposed to do. Its too bad you forgot what Duncan taught you and that is you do whatever it takes to win no matter if you like it or not. You didn't have to kill my brother."

Marielle started to sob uncontrollably

"Come on Commander." Varel said as he and Zevran pulled her away.

"Your Majesty."

He turned to see Wynne looking at him and the coldness in her eyes unnerved him. "You should not have come."

Alistair turned back to see Marielle faint. Her Grey Wardens formed a protective circle around her as the seneschal picked her up and placed her in the waiting carriage and Wynne climbed in beside her.

Zevran watched as Alistair got on his horse and start to ride away but suddenly stopped, jumped off, told his guards to remain then ran to the wooded area. In stealth mode, Zevran found Alistair vomiting in the bushes. After he cleaned himself off by the stream, Alistair dropped to his knees and broke down. Zevran turned and walked away not noticing the strange bird perched on a rock near Alistair.

* * *

Morrigan found Messenger cooking fish on the fire when she returned. He had not seen her come up and when Morrigan saw that he was not wearing his hood went back into bird form. After getting a good look, she flew away.

Though she always suspected it, Morrigan could not believe it when she saw that Messenger had a human ear.

"He was once human." She said.

She went back to bird form and flew back to camp. Messenger had put his hood back on as she walked towards him.

Messenger turned and saw the look on her face.

"What happened?"

"Marielle broke down at the service." Morrigan said. "And the fool has begun to realize the consequences of his actions."

"He should not have been angry with her for saving the traitor." Messenger said. "Grey Wardens are not knights. A good recruit is not determined by his or her racial, social, and even criminal background. It's all about being the best and brightest."

"And how do you know that Messenger?" Morrigan asked. "Did this architect tell you?"

"No." Messenger shook his hand. "It just came to me."

Morrigan realized Messenger knew more than he let on and vowed to get to the truth whether he liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Into the Abyss of Despair**__**.**_

Zevran was disturbed by the look on Wynne's face when she came out of Marielle's bedroom.

"How is she?" Varel asked as he got up.

"She's finally asleep." Wynne said. "I am truly worried about her though. I've seen her cry before but this goes beyond that. What she is feeling is beyond grief. It is devastation."

"She blames herself for what happened to Fergus." Zevran said.

"Fergus and Marielle grew even closer after they reunited." Wynne said. "When she came to visit, he would meet her at the gates. She relished her time with him."

"The Couslands were known for being a close family." Varel said. "That was one of the many reasons why Rendon Howe despised them. When Howe had me imprisoned, he would rant about it. He kept saying it was unbecoming to show public affection like that."

"I just can't believe Alistair would have the gall to show up after what he did." Wynne said.

"I think seeing her grief so out in the open and raw has made the king realize that his anger has consequences, especially when she confronted him and begged for him to finish it. From the expression on his face; it was obvious he was not expecting that. " Zevran said. "As we were heading back, I saw Alistair get off his horse and run to the woods so I decided to follow. I saw him vomit and…break down afterwards. It made me remember this crow recruit I was training with who lost his lunch after his first kill. The guilt was too much for him."

"I presume he did not last long as a Crow." Wynne said.

"He didn't."

"I knew of the Marielle's past relationship with the king." Varel said. "I just never realized the depth of it until today."

"They once loved each other very much Varel." Wynne said. "Their love was so great it would emanate around them but… it died at the Landsmeet."

"And when he killed Fergus, it was buried." Zevran added.

"It's going to take a miracle for her to get past that." Wynne said

"Marielle has the support of her friends and the Wardens to help her get through this." Varel said. "I also have the authority to take over the duties of the Warden Commander and I'll officially make Nathaniel and Anders Senior Wardens so they can help out. She can take as long as she wants to get through this."

They grew silent when hearing Marielle crying again.

"That's good to know." Wynne said. "Because it's going to take awhile for her to get over this."

* * *

Morrigan watched Messenger as he sat by his tent clutching a pack he rarely opened but guarded as if his life depended on it. It was taking forever for the sleeping potion to take hold and she wanted to tap into his mind to dig deeper. Finally when he fell to the ground with a thud, she smiled and went towards him. After slicing into her palm she touched his forehead and everything blurred around her. Images of this Architect came to her but she had seen what he looked like and wanted to go deeper. Mustering all the power she could; Morrigan found herself looking through his eyes and discovered he was in Ostagar and it was before the battle.

She was a close to a fire and all of the sudden saw Alistair and Marielle walking towards her. They looked exactly the way she had first encountered them. Morrigan struggled to hear them talk but all she got was garbled mumbling. The scene suddenly changed. She was still seeing through his eyes and watched as the darkspawn dragged him underground and the architect was suddenly there doing some sort of procedure. Morrigan could feel his agony and she broke away when seeing the beginning of his transformation.

"He was at Ostagar." She said. "And he definitely has a connection with Marielle and Alistair. Morrigan cleaned him up and went back to her area and pretended to sleep just as he awoke.

Morrigan could feel Messenger standing over and looking at her and then heard him walk back to his tent.

She decided they would make the trek to Ostagar in a few days in the hopes that would help his memory improve.

Morrigan's thoughts returned to Marielle. She had never seen her so lost and broken. Seeing Marielle's public display of grief affected her and she wasn't sure if this was an aspect of friendship she liked. Morrigan was also shocked by the amount of support Marielle had received and how the Grey Wardens were so protective of her. She was also pleased that Alistair was affected by Marielle's grief and knew it was only the beginning for him.

A sudden feeling drifted to her and she shuddered in disgust.

"No!" She sat up from her bedroll.

Messenger came over to her. "What did you see?"

"It's rather disgusting and does not pertain to the matter at hand." Morrigan said. "Incidentally, we're going to Ostagar in a few days."

"Ostagar?"

"Yes." Morrigan said. "You best prepare yourself Messenger, this will be a

journey that will hopefully reap rewards for both of us."

* * *

Anora looked up from the papers she was looking at when Erlina came in. "Did you find Alistair?"

"The king is at the chapel your Majesty." Erlina said. "He's kneeling down in…. prayer."

"Good." Anora said. "I need you to do something for me. Tomorrow I want you to go to Highever Castle. I am concerned about Marielle."

"But your Majesty shouldn't we be heading back Denerim?" Erlina asked.

"We will." Anora said. "But this lodge is comfortable, quiet, and equipped with everything I need. I rather like it."

"I will go to Highever Castle as you request." Erlina said.

"Thank you Erlina." Anora said. "I recommend requesting to speak with Wynne. And be subtle. I don't want her suspicious. I just want to know how Marielle's current state of mind is."

"Yes your Majesty." Erlina bowed.

"Let's go to the chapel." Anora said. "I want to see this praying."

* * *

Anora found Alistair's guards standing outside the chapel. Motioning for them to remain where they were, she went inside.

She found Alistair kneeling in the front pew, his body swaying slightly.

"Maker forgive me. Forgive Me."

Anora actually felt a twinge of sympathy for him. She knew he never loved her and felt fortunate the first and only time he shared her bed produced a child. Anora always knew that despite his unrelenting anger, he still loved Marielle. She should have resented that but she couldn't. Anora genuinely liked Marielle. While part of the reason was due to the fact Marielle had spared her father, she had come to respect Marielle for her strength and intelligence. Anora knew she would be meeting the same fate her mother and grandmother had and wanted a strong female figure in her child's life. Fortunately there was still time. Anora would give Marielle time to recover from her grief and she would pray that to the Maker to give her the strength to forgive Alistair. Anora took one last glance at Alistair and left the chapel.

* * *

The next morning everyone went into panic when Marielle was not in her room. Wynne and Leliana paced around the main hall waiting for Varel, Zevran, Anders, & Nathaniel to come back from searching the grounds.

They rushed to Varel when he came in. "The groundskeeper says she at the memorial."

Zevran, Nathaniel, and Anders had come in a few seconds later.

"Marielle is alright. She's at the memorial." Leliana told them.

"What is she doing there?" Wynne asked.

"The groundskeeper says she is just sitting there." Varel said. "He said he told her that the gravestone will be placed tomorrow and she said she would be back."

"Marielle really shouldn't be alone." Leliana said.

"No." Wynne said. "We will give her this time. If we push her, it could drive her away."

* * *

That afternoon Wynne and Leliana stood in the hall and talked with Erlina.

"Please pardon this unannounced visit." She said. "My queen was concerned about the Warden Commander and wanted to know how she was doing."

"Marielle is currently sitting at her brother's grave at her family's memorial." Leliana said coolly. "She just lost her brother in the most unspeakable fashion so let's just say she is not in the mood for tea and cookies."

"You have to excuse Leliana." Wynne said. "She is not aware that Anora and Marielle have become friends. Please tell Queen Anora that her concern is appreciated but Marielle is not doing well at the moment and that her prayers would be appreciated."

"I will do that." Erlina said as went back to the guards that accompanied her. "Thank you for letting me know; I will head back to the lodge to tell my queen."

The minute Leliana heard the main door shut she turned to Wynne. "When did Anora and Marielle become friends?"

"They struck up a friendship when she had Warden Business. Anora was the one she communicated with and they started writing letters back and forth. When Marielle was in Denerim, she would always have Marielle over for tea, when Alistair was not around of course."

"That just seems so odd." Leliana was surprised. "But I still believe Erlina was fishing for something."

"Oh Leliana the bard in you is in overdrive." Wynne smiled as she put her arm around her.

They heard the door slam and watched Marielle go down the hall, presumably heading towards her room. Zevran came in the hall and sat on the bench to catch his breath.

"What did you see?" Wynne asked.

"All she did was sit there." Zevran said. "Oh she did grab an apple from one of the trees and ate it but mostly she just sat."

"Well I guess we can be thankful she at least ate something." Leliana said.

"I just wish she would talk to us." Zevran said.

Wynne put her arm around him. "She will Zev. We just have to give her time."

* * *

Erlina met Anora in the dining room. "How is Marielle?" She asked.

"She is not doing well your Majesty." Erlina said. "When I was there, they told me the Warden Commander was sitting at her brother's grave. Wynne asked for prayers for her."

"Maker have mercy on her soul." Anora sighed. "Its easy to forget that even the strongest people have their breaking points. Of course we will keep her in our prayers. Come with me to the kitchen, I was just checking on supper."

Erlina followed Anora to the kitchen, and they were both unaware that Alistair was outside the hall and heard their conversation.

* * *

The next morning Marielle reached the memorial just to see the stone mason place gravestone.

She thanked him, asked to be alone and knelt by the by it.

"Fergus Cousland." She read. "_Beloved Son__, __Father, and Brother."_

She buried her face in her hands as she started to cry. "I'm so sorry Fergus."

* * *

Alistair motioned for his guards to stay behind as he got off his horse. He could already hear her crying when he was halfway up the hill. She was kneeling at her brother's grave and had covered her face with her hands.

The more he read Duncan's journal, the more he realized that he had been a fool.

Marielle did the right thing in letting Loghain live and become a Grey Warden. His anger had blinded him to everything Duncan taught him and now Fergus was dead because of him and there was nothing he could do to change that. Marielle's pain permanently echoed through him but he felt he deserved so much more than that.

Alistair stumbled back when Marielle slowly stood up and turned to him. He was expecting her to attack him but she just stood there and looked at him. Her eyes conveyed the damage he had done. Alistair watched as she backed away before running off. He saw Zevran and an unfamiliar mage in the distance and watched as she stopped. They both looked back towards him before getting on each side of Marielle and helping her back to the castle.

"What have I done?" Alistair cried out as he dropped to his knees.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Anders and Zevran led Marielle to a bench when they got in the castle. Zevran and Anders cast worried glances at each other when Marielle continued to remain silent.

"Elle?" Zevran said gently as he squeezed her hand. "Did you say anything to Alistair?'

"No." Marielle broke her silence. "What is there to say? There is no point in fighting. Its not going to bring my brother back."

Marielle got up and turned to them. "Thank you for walking me back to the castle. I'm going back in my room for a bath and then I'm going to bed."

They watched her talk to one of the servants who immediately dropped what she was doing and followed Marielle to her room.

"She's so lost Zev." Anders said.

"I know my friend." Zevran said softly.

"Where's Marielle?" Wynne asked. "Did you find her?"

"She went upstairs to her room." Zevran said. "We also saw Alistair there."

"Oh Maker!" Wynne shook her head. "Did anything happen?"  
"Marielle said she did not speak to him." Anders said.

"I'm going over there." Wynne decided. "That boy needs to know that's it time let it go."

* * *

Morrigan came back to the camp after seeing Marielle. She was still so enveloped in grief and guilt it worried her. The only consolation for Morrigan was being witness to Alistair's realization of the consequences of his actions. She could see how affected he was when seeing Marielle at the grave today and the guilt and regret over what he did now burned inside him like an eternal flame.

Morrigan wondered if things had not gone the way they did at the Landsmeet, if Alistair would have agreed to the ritual.

"Perhaps it was for the best." She shuddered at the thought.

Morrigan noticed Messenger's pack was lying against the side of his tent. This was the first time she had seen Messenger leave it. He was out by the river fishing when she flew over and would not be back for awhile so she was not going to waste this opportunity.

Morrigan ran over, knelt down and opened it. She pulled out a dar'misu, a piece of tattered piece of silverite armor and a journal. Just as she was opening the book, she heard him coming through the brush. Morrigan hastily put everything back in the pack and ran back to her tent.

She watched Messenger remove the long cape he wears to hide his appearance. He turned and walked towards her.

"You are back." He said in his gravely voice. "What did you see?"

"She's still drowning in her grief Messenger." Morrigan said. "I also saw Alistair."

"What did he do?"

"He finally realized he was a fool." She said in disgust. "And he is now awashed with guilt."

"It is not right." Messenger said. "You have to help them. I am not important."

"You know, putting others before yourself is a human trait, Messenger" Morrigan remarked.

"I am not human!" Messenger growled

Morrigan noted his anger and defensive attitude and realized it will be hard for him to accept the truth.

"You need not worry about them; they will find each other again. It will just take time."

"And how do you know this?"

"I just do Messenger." Morrigan said. "It's the burden I inherited from my mother."

Morrigan watched as he grabbed his pack and placed in inside his tent.

* * *

Varel walked in Marielle's room and found her sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Commander."

Marielle looked up at him. "Hello Varel."

"I just wanted to let you know that we're heading back to the keep tomorrow."

The vacant look in her eyes unnerved him. There were many times he had seen her sad but this went beyond that.

"You can take as long as you want Commander. I promise to keep things running smoothly."

"Travel safely."

"We will Commander." He turned and walked out the door.

"Varel!"

He turned to see Marielle running towards him.

"Thank you Varel." She said as she hugged him.

"You are welcome Commander." Varel said, returning her embrace.

He watched her head back to her room.

* * *

Leliana poured more wine in Varel's goblet as he described his encounter with Marielle.

"When she ran to me it was like for a brief moment, the Marielle we knew was back but then she retreated." He said.

"Wynne said it was going to take time." Anders said.

"Where is Wynne?" Leliana asked.

"She went to see if Alistair was still over there." Zevran said.

"Hopefully she will talk some sense into him." Leliana sighed. "And he will let her be."

* * *

"I'm too old for this." Wynne said as she made her way to the grave.

She saw Alistair sitting by the grave, his body shaking from the sobs that racked his body.

"I am so sorry." She heard him choke out. "Forgive Maker. Forgive me."

Wynne had not spoken to Alistair since she resigned her position as one of Anora's advisors four months after the battle. She simply could not take his anger and there was no reasoning with him back then.

As she looked at him, Wynne realized she was seeing the old Alistair, the one she once considered like a son. She cast aside the speech she had prepared in her mind. It was plainly obvious he was already punishing himself and needed no further assistance

"Alistair."

He was surprised when she sat down beside him.

"You don't have to tell me what a despicable human being I am Wynne." He said. "I already know."

Alistair was shocked when she took his hand into hers.

"I turned my back not just on Marielle but on our group and everything we fought for."

"Yes you did." She said

"I forgot everything Duncan taught me about being a Grey Warden."

"That you did."

"I… killed Fergus" Alistair started to sob again. "I killed Marielle's brother."

Wynne didn't answer him. Instead she put her arm around him which let Alistair know that while she has not forgotten, she did forgive and with that _he_lay limply _against her__,_ his face in her _lap_ and wept as she held his hand.

* * *

Zevran peeked in Marielle's room and found her sitting up in bed. She was staring into space as he walked over to her.

"Are you hungry Elle?" He asked gently. "I could have a tray brought for you."

"Maybe later." She said.

"Alright." He said as he turned to head out.

"Zev?"

Zevran stopped and looked at her. "Yes my minx?"

Marielle looked up at him and he could see a faint hint of a smile after he said that.

"Would you sit with me for awhile?"

"Of course I will." Zevran climbed on the bed and scooted next to Marielle, putting his arm around her as she rested head on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Wynne turned back to see Alistair heading back to his guards. He looked backed and mouthed the words thank you to her and managed a sorrowful smile. Wynne nodded and turned to walk back to the castle.

She told him what's done is done and nothing would change that. Wynne also said that he should just focus on his duty being king, prepare for fatherhood and let Marielle have her space. Alistair made her promise that she would watch over Marielle.

Wynne decided to tell everyone that Alistair agreed to leave Marielle alone and not mention the talk she had with him as they would be still too wrapped up in their anger to understand.

* * *

Leliana and Zevran greeted Wynne as she walked down the hallway.

"Did you see him?" Leliana asked.

"He's going to leave her alone." Wynne said.

"Are you sure?" Zevran asked. "Because I'd be more than willing to talk with him."

"No Zevran." Wynne said; unnerved by the coldness in his voice. "He's going to leave her alone. I can tell."

"Good."

"How is Marielle?"

"She finally asked for some food after I sat with her for awhile." Zevran said. "We're heading to the kitchen."

"It's good that she's eating." Wynne sighed. "Its one thing to be grateful for."

"Yes." Leliana agreed. "It's the first time she asked for food."

"Tell the cook not to make it a big plate." Wynne warned as she watched them head for the kitchen.

* * *

The next couple of months were filled with highs and lows as Marielle slowly recovered. She would still visit the memorial and her brother's grave faithfully everyday but would eat when someone brought her a tray and would occasionally sit at the atrium with Leliana, Zevran, and Wynne. Once in awhile they would catch a brief glimpse of the old Marielle which gave them hope that life would return to a modicum of normalcy.

There was only one major setback and that was when she caught a servant entering Fergus's suite by mistake. Marielle went ballistic and locked herself in and it took Leliana and Zevran to coax her to come out. Wynne had a lock placed on the door and gave her the key, telling her she can deal with Fergus's belongings when she was ready.

One day Zevran and Leliana heard noises coming from the sparring room and they went inside expecting to find some of the guards or troops working out but were pleasantly shocked to see Marielle unleashing her fury on some of the practice dummies. Smiling; they left her alone, please to see take the initiative on her own.

"She's in the sparring room." Leliana told Wynne as they ate drank tea in the atrium.

"That's a good sign. Marielle is slowly finding herself again." Wynne said. "I told you it would take time."

"I don't think she will ever get back to how she was." Zevran said as he joined them. "There's a haunted look in her eyes that was never there before."

"Her brother died in her arms Zev." Wynne said. "That tragedy has become a part of her. It will take time but the spark will return."

"She's also the last surviving Cousland." Leliana remarked. "The burden of that alone must be difficult."

"Yes." Wynne agreed. "Eventually Marielle is going to have to make some painful decisions about what to do with Highever. I just hope it doesn't hurt her progress too much."

* * *

Morrigan watched Messenger stop and look back at the Tevinter ruin. They were getting closer to Ostagar now. She knew this by the smaller ruins they passed during their travels. Though Messenger denied it, she could feel his familiarity with the area.

"How much longer until we are there?" Messenger asked

"Three days." Morrigan said. "Perhaps two if the weather stays nice."

"We must camp soon." Messenger said. "You can check on the Warden-Commander."

Messenger was right; it had been awhile since she checked on Marielle.

"Well Messenger, it will be three days if you wish me to go to Highever." Morrigan told him.

"Take as long as you need. We will make camp soon and you go to Highever."

"Yes Messenger and soon I will get hold of that journal you carry." She thought.

The more stories she told of her travels with Marielle and Alistair the more Messenger wanted to know. He was especially intrigued on how Marielle ended up leading the group instead of Alistair.

"Twas because of his grief that Marielle led our group." Morrigan told him. "He lost his friends and mentor and thus, lost a part of himself, and Marielle is currently experiencing something similar."

"There is always death during a battle. He should have known this."

"Have you ever mourned your kind Messenger?" She asked him

"No." He said. "But I can feel the agony of the ones like I am." He said.

"They were once human as you were." She thought.

"There is a lake not far from here." Messenger said. "We will make camp there and you can go."

"How do you know of this lake if you have never been here?" Morrigan asked.

"I do not know but it is there." He said.

* * *

Marielle looked up from the book she was reading. She could hear them in her mind, taunting her to get them. It could have been a figment of her imagination but deep down she knew it was not the case. There were darkspawn stragglers close. Marielle set her book down and went to put on her armor.

* * *

Wynne and one of the guards led the woman to the bench. "Please calm yourself Miss." Wynne said. "And tell us what is wrong."

"Darkspawn spotted on the main road that goes to Denerim." The woman said between breaths.

"Did you notify the patrol?" Wynne asked.

"They were not at the outpost." The woman said. "That's why I rode here."

"The Commander is still mourning the loss of her brother." Wynne said. "She is no condition to…"

"It's alright Wynne. I felt them."

Wynne turned to see Marielle wearing her armor and her swords sheathed on her back.

Marielle knelt down by the woman. "The trader only said there was an ogre and two other ones on the main road to Denerim. His wounds were too grave to heal so I ran looking for help." The woman said.

"You did the right thing." Marielle said soothingly. "You stay here and get cleaned up and something to eat. I will deal with it."

"Marielle are you sure?" Wynne asked.

"No but I can't just sit here and let people die can I?"

"Then I'm coming with you." Wynne said.

"And so are we." She turned to see Leliana and Zevran by the door.

"I'm going to the stables." Marielle said.

They watched in amazement as Marielle hurried out of the hall.

* * *

Morrigan suddenly stopped setting her camp up when she was suddenly besieged with the feeling that she should leave for Highever at once.

"I shall be back soon Messenger!" She said while changing to bird form.

Messenger watched Morrigan as she flew off. Sitting by his tent, he opened his pack and removed the torn armor. Holding the armor, Messenger suddenly closed his eyes and saw images of the commander standing next to a young man. The man had light hair and golden brown eyes.

"Alistair." Messenger said.

The commander looked basically the same as he remembered her but there was innocence to what he saw in his mind.

Messenger was suddenly gripped by another imaged of the commander and she was with another man. He could not see the man's face clearly but he was wearing armor like the piece he was holding. The moonlight illuminated them as they were running through this wooded area.

"Why am I am remembering such things!" Messenger roared as he slammed the piece of armor back on the pack.

* * *

As Marielle and Zevran raced down the road on their horses; Wynne and Leliana followed by wagon. Leliana did her best to keep up but she was no good at controlling horses this way and eventually handed the reigns to Wynne.

"I can't believe we're doing this Wynne." Leliana said.

"I know and as odd as this sounds, this may be actually good for her." Wynne said

"I know." Leliana agreed. "Its like our Marielle is back."

* * *

"Elle please I beg of you." Zevran pleaded. "We need to stop. I need to get off this horse."

But Marielle did not stop. Their call was louder now and she knew they were close.

"What's that?" She said pointing to the rode in the distance.

"Whatever it is, the sun just reflected on it." Zevran remarked.

The glittery lump in the distance turned out to be the body of knight. Marielle recognized the shield. He was a night from the king's guard.

She suddenly heard a roar and shouting and went off the road and down the valley.

There were some corpses of darkspawn scattered around but as she cleared some brush she stopped her horse when seeing the Ogre in the distance holding Alistair in its grasp looking as if he was about to meet the same fate as his brother.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Bittersweet Rescue**

Time seemed to stop as Marielle watched the ogre shake Alistair. She remembered Cailan's body after they liberated Ostagar.

_"He was crushed by an ogre." Alistair said plainly as they prepared the body for the pyre._

"Wynne!" She yelled, coming back to reality.

Wynne cast a paralyze spell on the ogre, giving Marielle enough time to drag Alistair away to his guards.

Zevran and Leliana took out the genlocks with their arrows as they ran towards Marielle.

Alistair opened his eyes and saw that his guards were dragging him away.

"Stay still your Majesty." One of them said but Alistair struggled to sit up and the guard helped him to sit against the tree.

"Oh Maker." He grimaced in pain. "Who…saved me?"

"The Warden Commander saved you your Majesty."

Alistair opened his eyes and saw Marielle dodging the ogre as she raced towards the emissary and decapitated it in one swipe before turning her attention back to the ogre.

"Holy Maker!" He sighed.

Alistair was amazed. Marielle was dual welding swords now and had obvious gained more skills over the last couple of years. She looked unstoppable.

Marielle leaped on the ogre as it fell and gave it one final blow.

"You saved the king!"

Marielle turned to see the guard run towards him. She recognized him as Sergeant Kylon from the Denerim City Guard many years ago.

"I remember you." Marielle said. "Your name is Kylon right?"

"I can't believe you remember me." Kylon was stunned. "I'm Captain of the king's guard now. We saw them attack some traders and the king wanted to assist."

Marielle went over to Alistair and Wynne.

"How is the king?" Marielle asked.

"He just has a couple of broken ribs and slight concussion." Wynne said. "He'll be fine after I healed him and he's had some rest."

"Thank you for saving the king Commander, considering what happened…."

"You mean after he killed my brother?" Marielle interrupted. "Do not think I haven't forgotten. I just know vengeance will not bring him back Captain Kylon."

"Well your heroism today will not be forgotten." Kylon said as he went to check on the wounded guards.

"When was the last time the good king even saw a darkspawn?" Zevran asked.

"I mean is this not the same man who ran away from his sworn duty abandoning his friends in the process, all for the sake of honor?"

"That's enough Zevran." Wynne said.

"Why?" Zevran asked. "Leliana was angry at Marielle too but at least she had the integrity to not abandon her comrades before the battle."

"It's alright Zevran." Marielle said.

"I presume you will want to camp here?" Marielle asked Wynne.

"Yes." Wynne said as she went over to other wounded.

"I'll get the camping gear and your bag then help with the wounded."

Alistair looked up and watched Marielle walk away.

* * *

Marielle reached over and grabbed Wynne's bag as Zevran got the gear. As she started to head back to Wynne, Marielle suddenly turned around and leaned over the wagon.

"Are you alright?" Zevran asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"There was a moment Zev, when I saw that ogre holding Alistair and I wanted to just watch it squeeze the life out of him." Marielle started to cry. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No." Zevran said. "It makes you human."

"Would you mind setting my tent far away from other tents?" Marielle asked.

"I was planning to do that." Zevran smiled.

"Thank you."

Zevran watched her regain her composure and head back to Wynne.

* * *

Alistair watched Marielle as she tended to one of his wounded guards before heading for her tent which was placed farther away from the other tents. She looked better than when he last saw her but when their eyes met briefly met he could still see the emptiness in them.

"So tell me." Wynne said as she knelt by him. "What in Andraste's name were you thinking?"

"We saw the attack and thought we could help." Alistair said.

"Alistair you are king of Ferelden." Leliana said as she sat next to him. "You can't afford to get hurt."

"And while Zevran's words were cruel I'm afraid he did have a valid point." Wynne said. "When was the last time you even saw a darkspawn Alistair?"

"Just because I am king does not mean my Grey Warden ability to sense them has ceased." Alistair said. "Maybe I was stupid but I could not just stand there and do nothing."

Alistair watched as Marielle left her tent and ran towards the stream. Leliana got up and went over to her.

"It's very difficult for her to be here." Wynne said

"Then why did Marielle save me Wynne?" He asked. "She could have let me die."

"That's a question you will have to save for her Alistair." Wynne said.

Wynne got up and walked over to other wounded guard to check on the progress of his healing.

* * *

Morrigan flew back to camp. She had been in bird form perched on a tree and watched Marielle as she came upon Alistair in the grasp of that ogre. She smiled because she knew Marielle briefly hesitated before she saved Alistair. Morrigan could feel the anger, bitterness and grief boiling in her as she killed that ogre. Marielle had become a far more powerful fighter since she last saw her.

"Did you see Marielle?" Messenger asked as he came over to her.

"Indeed I did." Morrigan said. "I also saw Alistair. Marielle saved his life from some of your…brethren. I have to admit I am impressed. She's become far more potent and deadly since I last fought along her side on the battlefield."

"She saved Alistair?" Messenger sounded surprised.

"Yes but do not think this means she is healed." Morrigan said. "Marielle has merely climbed out of the abyss. She still has a long road ahead of her."

* * *

Marielle surveyed the camp as she paced around. Aside from the bodies of the trader and the one guard they found on the road, there were no other serious casualties and the other guards would recover from their injuries.

She looked at Alistair who was now sitting by the fire. He would be well enough to ride back to Denerim in the morning. Marielle walked over to the stream and pitched a rock.

"Marielle."

She turned to see Alistair standing several feet from her.

His brown eyes held hers, and they stood there for several long moments just staring at each other.

"I just wanted… to say thank you." He said.

"You don't have to thank me your Majesty." She said coldly. "I am a Grey Warden; it's what we do."

"You could have just let that ogre kill me Marielle." He said softly.

"And what would that accomplish?" Marielle asked. "Your child would be born without a father and we have both seen what vengeance can do to a person."

"If there's anything you need or the Wardens, please don't hesitate to ask." He said.

"I'm sorry." Marielle said as she started to cry. "I can't talk anymore."

Alistair watched in anguish as she ran back to her tent.

* * *

When Alistair woke up the next morning, he discovered that Marielle had already left.

"She left a couple of hours ago." Wynne said. "I'm sorry Alistair."

"It's alright." He sighed. "I should have expected it. Are you and Leliana leaving?"

"Leliana and I will accompany you to Denerim." Wynne said. "I suspect Anora will want an explanation concerning your delay."

"Thank you." Alistair said as he gazed at the spot where Marielle's tent stood.

* * *

Several hours later Wynne found herself in one of the sitting rooms of the palace sitting with Anora.

"I'm thankful that the Commander Marielle saved the king's life." Anora said.

"Your Majesty I was expecting you to be more upset."

"Alistair was too.' Anora laughed as she hugged her growing belly. "I think this pregnancy has softened me. Alistair was doing what he thought was right and I can respect that. I see no need to be upset. He's proven himself to be a good ruler as of late."

"If you mind me asking your Majesty," Wynne said. "Was Alistair not a good king since his reign began?"

"Oh don't get me wrong." Anora said. "He's always been a satisfactory ruler but since he let go of his anger, he has truly showed me what he is capable of."

"That's good to know." Wynne said.

"So how is Commander Marielle?" Anora asked.

"Marielle is doing a lot better." Wynne said. "She is still fragile though."

"I'm relieved she recovering from her grief." Anora said. "Erlina, could you lock the door please."

Wynne watched Anora's handmaid locked the door.

"I need to speak freely with you Wynne, concerning a matter of the utmost importance and it involves the Commander as well as your discretion."

"Of course your Majesty."

"I don't know if you are aware of my family history but my mother died after I was born. My grandmother and great grandmother died during childbirth."

"I'm sorry your Majesty." Wynne said.

"There's no need to be sorry." Anora said. "We all have a path the Maker gives to us. And I know I am not going to live after this child is born. I want my baby to have a strong female presence in his or her life. After Alistair is allotted the traditional time for mourning, it is my desire to see him reunite with Marielle. I want her to become queen and to adopt my child as her own."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The First Revelation**

Wynne looked at Anora and was uncertain at how to reply.

"I believe my revelation has rendered Wynne speechless Erlina." Anora remarked. "Would you pour her some water?"

Erlina poured Wynne a glass of water and set it down.

"I'm sorry your Majesty." Wynne said as she took a sip. "You…blindsided me. Are you certain?"

"I know it's hard to comprehend Wynne. And I know I look I like a healthy expectant woman but I had several mages and the best physicians in Ferelden examine me." Anora said. "I'm going to die."

"I still don't understand your Majesty." Wynne said. "How?"

"They don't really know except my I am gradually weakening and its only to going to get worse" Anora said. "I'm only able to function with the assistance of potions and a mage, who comes to my room every morning with a rejuvenating spell."

"Have you told Alistair?" Wynne asked.

"No." Anora said. "I have written a letter that will be given to him after my death. And that's why I need your discretion on this. He cannot know. It would not serve any purpose and would only…impede him."

"But he's your husband your Majesty." Wynne said.

"Wynne you of all people know that Alistair and I did not marry for love." Anora said. "Our relationship has been tolerant at best and we've only become friendlier the last couple of months since he let go of his anger after the…tragedy with Fergus. He no longer reminds me of my…"

"Your father?" Wynne interrupted.

"Yes Wynne." Anora admitted. "Alistair reminded me of my father when he became consumed by his anger and while he was a good king he became a better leader when he let go of that anger."

"But you conceived a child together." Wynne said. "Surely the two of had some feelings for that to…occur."

"It was the only time we shared a bed Wynne." Anora said.

"I still don't understand how Marielle fits into this." Wynne said.

"She fits into this because I know of her history with Alistair before the Landsmeet." Anora said. "I also think she is the smartest and most capable woman in Ferelden. She is not only a hero but has proven herself to be an excellent ruler. I hear nothing but compliments on how she rules Amaranthine. "

"Marielle once mentioned you as being one of her influences on how much she ruled the arsling. She also likes you."

"I like her as well and believe it when I say it takes a lot for me to admit when I like someone. I know in my heart she will be a good mother to my child."

"At what point did you want Marielle and Alistair to reunite? Surely you knew that it would be no easy feat to accomplish."

"I've wanted this since before Fergus…died. And I still want it Wynne. I don't want my child to be raised by nannies. I want him to have a mother as well as a father."

"Him?"

"The mages tell me I am expecting a son." Anora replied.

"Your Majesty I don't think you realize what this entails." Wynne said. "Marielle lost her brother at the hands of Alistair. She is the last surviving Cousland. I don't think she will take this of request very well."

"But she did rescue him." Anora said. "The love must still be there. And I know he is genuinely remorseful for what he did Wynne. I can see it in his face."

"I honestly do not know your Majesty." Wynne said. "It was very difficult for her to be around him after the incident.

"Has Marielle even decided what her plans are? Is she staying with Wardens or taking over the _teyrnir?" Anora asked._

_ "She hasn't really talked about it your Majesty."_

"I'm not giving up on this." Anora said. "You have to help me Wynne. I beg of you. I want Alistair and Marielle to be married by the time of the first anniversary of my…death."

"I'll do…what I can your Majesty." Wynne said. "But I make no promises."

"Thank you Wynne." Anora said gratefully. "I know it's not going to be easy but I have hope. It's the one of the few things that keeps me going."

Wynne agreed to keep in contact with Anora and Erlina even though it burdened her heart that she was keeping this from Marielle.

Marielle came in the study and sat down on the chair as Eamon and Teagan looked up from the papers they were going through.

"How are you feeling? Teagan asked.

"The bath helped. Thank you." Marielle said.

"Word is spreading that you saved Alistair, Marielle." Eamon said

"Let me guess." Marielle said. "They're saying the Warden Commander of Ferelden saved the man who killed her brother."

"Yes, some of them are putting it like that." Eamon admitted.

"They are also saying you showed mercy by saving him." Teagan said

"As I said before, there is no point in seeking revenge." He's going to be a father soon." Marielle said. "A child needs both parents."

"Since you here Marielle, we were wondering if you had any plans for Highever." Eamon said.

"Actually I do." Marielle said. "It's the other reason why I came. I've been doing a lot of thinking and what I really want is someone I trust to take over as Teyrn. And that's why I would like either one of you to take over."

Eamon and Teyrn were stunned.

"I don't know what to say." Teagan said.

"I know I can speak for both Teagan and myself by saying we are honored that you would even consider us. Are you certain this is what you want?"

"Yes." Marielle said. "There are no other relatives and my brother ended things with the one woman he was courting. I can't rule the arsling and Highever at the same time."

"We will let you know what we decide." Teagan said.

"Thank you." Marielle said. "I'll be returning to Highever in the morning. I need to start…packing the belongings I want to take with me when I return to Vigil's Keep."

"Supper won't be ready for a couple of hours. Feel free to relax."

"Thank you. I think I will go to the tavern for a drink. "

They watched as she left the study.

"You know Teagan it's easy to forget that she is still a young woman despite everything she has done." Eamon remarked.

Alistair sat in his study with Leliana as they waited for Wynne. "So I take it you have made amends with Marielle?" He asked.

"For the most part, yes." Leliana said. "I was planning to visit her at Vigil's Keep when I heard about…"

"You mean when you heard that I killed Fergus." Alistair interrupted.

Leliana did not answer him. She just looked down on the floor and counted the tiles.

"Leliana I swear if I could go back to that day I would have declined Fergus's challenge." Alistair said.

"You killed a part of Marielle when you did that Alistair." Leliana said.

"You don't have to tell me. I can see it in her face and I am going to have to live with that for the rest of my life."

Wynne came in the room and they stopped talking.

"Anora is not upset Alistair." Wynne said.

"She isn't?" Alistair was surprised. "That's odd but then again we have been getting along better lately."

Wynne tried to hide her discomfort. "Impending motherhood has softened her. She just hopes you be more careful next time Alistair."

"We better head back to the estate." Leliana said.

"You're staying with Teagan and Eamon I presume." Alistair said.

"Yes." Wynne said. "We have an open invitation there."

"I will not keep you then."

"Goodbye Alistair." Wynne squeezed his hand

Leliana got up and walked over to him and he was surprised when she gave him a hug. "Take care of yourself Alistair."

Alistair watched them walk out then slumped in his chair.

"Let's have a drink." Wynne suggested. "I could use one."

"Good idea." Leliana agreed

Wynne and Leliana walked in the Gnawed Noble Tavern and were surprised to see Marielle sitting at a booth nursing a goblet of wine.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Leliana said as she Wynne joined Marielle.

"Hello." Marielle said as she continued to watch the booth across from her. Wynne looked over and saw Alistair's sister sitting between two men. She was obviously drunk and neither of those men were her present husband.

"Shameful." Wynne said disgustedly. "Alistair pays her twenty sovereign a month to help support his nephews and nieces and this is how she acts."

"I'll be right back." Marielle said.

"Where are you going?" Leliana asked.

"I have no idea why I am doing this but I am going to Goldanna's. Something inside me is telling me that those children are not seeing any of that money for their support."

"Wait! Marielle! You should not get involved." Leliana called after Marielle but it was too late; she left the tavern.

"Wynne, we need to stop her."

Wynne remembered the promise she made to Anora and did not go after Marielle. Perhaps this, along with Alistair's rescue were steps that needed to be taken.

"You better go tell Teagan." Wynne said.

Leliana got up and rushed out of the tavern as Wynne watched Goldanna drink and flirt provocatively with those men.

The first thing Marielle noticed when she reached Goldanna's was putrid stench that permeated the air. The odor was a combination of rotten food, vomit, and unclean children as Marielle was greeted by a boy that looked between six to eight years old. He looked like he had not been bathed in at least a week.

"Hello there." Marielle said. "Have you had anything to eat tonight?"

"Mama gave us this." The boy said as he picked up a loaf of crusty old bread that had a small layer of mold on it. "She told us that Uncle Alistair will feed us on Sunday when we visit him."

"You visit your uncle on Sunday?"

"Yes." The boy said. "Mama cleans us up and puts our best clothes on and we go visit him."

Marielle looked at the squalid conditions of the place and it made her want to throw up.

"What happened to your father?" Marielle asked.

"Mama told him to go away."

"Get your brothers and sisters." Marielle said. "I'm going to take you to the Arl of Redcliffe's estate where you will get a proper meal and get cleaned up but first we will tell your mother."

As the boy went to the other room to get his brother and sisters, Marielle opened the door and surveyed Goldanna's room and found new clothes, jewelry, and bottles of perfume.

As the anger boiled within her, Marielle found a sack and placed the bread in it, so she would have further proof of Goldanna's insidiousness.

Teagan was standing by the booth when Marielle came in with the children and his eyes widened in horror while Leliana and Wynne gasped at the sight of them.

"Holy Maker!" Leliana cried as she rushed to them.

"I'm glad you're here Teagan." Marielle said. "You need to summon Alistair. These children have not had a proper meal in days and they live in horrifying conditions while their mother enjoys fine clothes and jewels from the gold Alistair gives her. And one of the boys told me the only time they get a proper meal is when they visit Alistair on Sunday and that's when their shrew of a mother cleans them up and dresses them in their Sunday best."

Marielle opened the sack and dropped the loaf of bread on the floor. "This is the only thing she left for them."

A small crowd formed around them as Goldanna finally noticed her children.

"What is the meaning of this?" She stumbled toward them and grabbed one of her boys, forcefully shaking him. "I told you to stay in the house you miserable brat!"

Marielle grabbed Goldanna and pulled her off the boy who cowered behind Teagan.

"You selfish bitch!" Marielle hissed. "You leave your children in a dirty house infested with vermin while you come here to act like a whore."

Zevran had come out of the side rooms just as Goldanna slapped Marielle. The crowd grew silent and looked on in horror as Marielle rubbed her cheek and glared at Goldanna.

Before anyone could blink, Marielle had Goldanna on the floor and was grinding her face into the loaf of bread.

"Why don't you eat the bread Goldanna?" Marielle said as Goldanna struggled in her grasp. "Surely if it's good enough for your children then you can eat it as well."

"Alright you win. Please stop." Goldanna pleaded.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Marielle had Goldanna's hands behind her back as she pulled up.

"Attention everyone!" Marielle called out. "If you are not already aware, this is Goldanna, the king's half sister. He pays this woman twenty sovereign a month to help support his nieces and nephews."

"She told us he only gives her five sovereign a month." Edwina said.

"Oh it's more than five. You should see the fine clothes and jewels she has in her room while her kids go without. The only time these children are cleaned and dressed better is when they visit their uncle at the palace every Sunday."

"Well she is no longer welcome here Commander." Edwina said. "She can take her business to the taverns on the docks and mingle with the scum that congregate there."

"And she has committed another act of depravity." Marielle said as she picked up another of Goldanna's children and lifted the back of his shirt to reveal all the bruises making everyone gasp.

"I'm sure all of you with children can agree that the marks on this child go way beyond what is considered punishment. Children are a gift from the Maker and to treat a child this way is deplorable."

"Since these children are relatives of the king, he has the power to take them away from her." Teagan said

"You can bloody well take them then." Goldanna snorted. "I don't care!"

"Oh but you should care about it Goldanna because you are going to be seeing some time in prison." Teagan said. "You signed an agreement with King Alistair that stated the money he gave you would be for the support of your children. You lied to the king and that will be at least two years of hard labor."

"I might make that three years."

Marielle turned to see Alistair by the door. She turned away when the expression on his face reminded her of the moment at the Landsmeet when she spared Loghain.

And for the first time this incident started, Goldanna looked terrified as Alistair walked towards her.

"Eamon summoned me. He had overheard what Leliana said to Teagan before they left." Alistair said as everyone either bowed or kneeled before him.

"Kneel before the king." Marielle said as she forced Goldanna to her knees.

"It's alright Commander." Alistair said. "I stopped by her house and saw the deplorable conditions."

Alistair continued to stare at Goldanna.

"Get this bitch out of my sight." He finally said.

Goldanna started to cry the moment Marielle handed her over to Alistair's guards who dragged her out of the tavern.

Alistair knelt down and opened his arms out and some the children crept towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently.

The oldest one came forward and looked at Alistair. "Because Mama said she would beat us if we did."

Marielle could see the pain and regret on Alistair's face.

"I promise she will never hurt you again." He said softly.

"Let's get the children to the estate." Teagan said. "We can see to their needs there."

Marielle watched the little girl in the worn dress shyly walk over to her.

"Hello you pretty little girl." Marielle smiled. "What's your name?"

The little girl threw her arms around Marielle's legs.

"That's Lily." Alistair said, as he held another child in his arms.

Marielle scooped Lily in her arms. "What a pretty name. Let's go to Teagan's where you can have something to eat and have a nice bath."

Wynne smiled as she watched Marielle carry Alistair's niece out of the tavern and for the first time had hope that what Anora requested would not be such an impossible task.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Second Revelation**

The estate was abuzz with activity as everyone pitched in to help the children. Wynne examined each one of them out thoroughly as Leliana sang to them. Eamon and Teagan scrounged around and found some of Connor's things and Isolde had her servants convert two of her dresses to fit the girls. Marielle was even surprised by Zevran's compassion as he brought food to the youngest boy who was named Miles. He would entertain the boy by walking on his hands and going into shadow mode. Marielle focused on Lily. She gave Lily her bath, put on the dress Isolde gave her, and did her hair in a braid.

"Lily smell your hands." Marielle smiled. "Do you know what flower you smell like?"

"I smell like the roses from the garden Uncle Alistair showed me"

"You are a lily that smells like a rose." Marielle said.

Lily squealed with delight and ran toward her brothers and sisters.

Marielle finally noticed Alistair, Wynne, and Leliana looking at her with complete awe.

"What's wrong?" Marielle asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You were so good to her." Alistair said; his eyes wide with wonder.

"She's a sweet little girl." Marielle replied. "They are all wonderful children."

"What made you think to check on the children?" Leliana asked.

"It was that bottle of wine at their booth." Marielle explained. "That wine was made in Amaranthine and is worth three to six sovereign depending on the vintage because of the vineyards are not expected to produce anymore for quite awhile. Something inside me knew those children were in trouble."

"Why didn't I see this sooner?" Alistair agonized. "Before she signed the agreement, Goldanna was a caring mother and every Sunday when they visited, they were always immaculate looking."

"Alistair." Marielle sighed. "For what it's worth…it's not your fault. Gold can corrupt people."

"I should have known better." He sighed. "You once told me that people are out for themselves. I should have remembered that."

"Well they are safe now and that's all that matters." Wynne said. "Their physical wounds will heal and while it will take longer for the emotional wounds to heal, they will eventually."

"I've already sent word back to the palace. They are preparing another wing for them. I will have tailors come tomorrow for clothes and talk with the Reverend Mother and the scribes I have."

"What's going to happen to Goldanna?" Marielle asked.

Eamon and Teagan are drawing up the papers for her to be sent to prison. She's even going to be charged for hitting you Marielle." Alistair said. "Eamon said I'll be able to impose the maximum sentence on her."

"She needs the maximum." Marielle answered. "Make sure she gets hard labor too. Stewing in a prison cell is too good for her."

"Oh she will get hard labor." Alistair said. "That I guarantee."

Alistair suddenly turned to look at Marielle and took her hand, making her shake slightly.

"Thank you Marielle." He said. "You saved my nieces and nephews. If it weren't for your instincts I would have never known."

"Just take care of them Alistair and give them the love that they deserve." Marielle said as she got up and headed upstairs.

Zevran and Wynne found Marielle slumped in the chair of her room staring into space.

"We thought you could use a drink right about now." Zevran said.

"Oh yes." Marielle said as she broke from he daze. "I might have two."

"You were awfully kind to Miles Zevran." Wynne smiled as he poured wine into three goblets.

"The whores that raised me treated better than that." Zevran said. "I always had clean clothes and food to eat. No child deserves to be treated the way those children were."

"Did Alistair leave?" Marielle asked.

"Yes." Wynne said. "The carriage from the palace arrived and he left with the children."

"I'm glad they will be taken care of." Marielle sighed.

"What's the matter?" Wynne asked

"I think I must have done something to upset the Maker." Marielle said. "I can't seem to avoid Alistair. If it's not saving him, its something else related to him. It's like I am cursed."

"It is sort of odd, almost like fate intervening." Wynne said.

"And that is exactly why I am going back to Highever and I'm going to start packing what I want to take back to Vigil's Keep. At least I know I will have no encounters with Alistair at the keep or in Amaranthine. I need a return to normalcy."

Wynne looked at Marielle knowing there would never be any normalcy for her.

**The Palace at Denerim**

Anora could not help but laugh when Alistair told her how Marielle threw his sister on the ground after being slapped by her. It lightened the mood somewhat after he recounted the horrors his nephews and nieces endured at the hands of their mother.

"I hope you intend to punish Goldanna to the fullest extent." Anora said

"Oh believe me; it's already in the works." Alistair seethed.

"How was Marielle's attitude towards you?" Anora asked.

"She was a bit reserved but polite." Alistair said. "Lily really took a shine to her and it was touching to see how Marielle treated her."

"What did Marielle do?"

"She was just so gentle and caring to her." Alistair said. "Marielle put aside any negative feelings she had towards me and focused entirely on Lily's well being."

"Marielle's nobility is very rare in this day and age. It comes from her heart." Anora said.

"Indeed it does." Alistair said wistfully.

Anora looked at Alistair and could see the love he had for Marielle.

"Are the children settled?" Anora asked.

"Yes." Alistair said. "They are in the other wing. The boys are one room and the girls are in another. I've placed a servant in each room to watch them. Tomorrow I plan to discuss the situation with the reverend mother and the scribes and I will arrange for a tailor to come."

"I will have Erlina speak to Shianni about finding two nannies for them." Anora offered.

"Thank you." Alistair said. "I appreciate that Anora."

"It's not a problem Alistair." Anora smiled. "They are your family and it will be good for our child to have them around."

"Speaking of which, I will let you get your rest." Alistair said. "Goodnight Anora."

"Goodnight." She smiled.

Anora motioned for Erlina to lock the door as she sat up in bed and smiled.

"You look happy your Majesty." Erlina said.

"I am happy Erlina because these recent incidents are a sign that my dream may indeed come to fruition. She saved Alistair and she saved his nieces and nephews, despite what he did to her brother. Marielle possesses a great deal of inner strength and from what Alistair described she is nurturing as well. Those aspects alone only further my desire for her to be the mother to my son."

"He still loves her your Majesty."

"Indeed he does Erlina." Anora remarked. "It will be good for my son to have a mother and father who actually love each other.

**Going Back to Highever**

Marielle, Zevran, Wynne, and Leliana awoke after dawn and had a quick breakfast.

After Marielle left notes for both Teagan and Eamon, they headed for the stables. Marielle saw Alistair in the distance standing outside of Goldanna's house as they were preparing to leave the city. She suddenly rode towards him and watched as he supervised workmen who were cleaning out the house. Alistair suddenly stopped and looked at her. She could feel his stare piece through her. He mouthed the words thank you and Marielle bowed her head in acknowledgment before riding back to the city gate where everyone was waiting for her.

**Four Days Later**

Morrigan and Messenger were a few hours away from Ostagar when they encountered the darkspawn. There was one that looked like Messenger but was a spellcaster. He didn't speak as clearly but the hatred and evil in him was evident as he brought waves of undead upon them until Messenger was finally able to kill him. Though she tried to hide it, Morrigan was unnerved by Messenger's ferocity. To see a darkspawn kill its own kind was unreal to her.

"Are you alright Messenger?" She asked.

Morrigan took his arm and used a healing poultice on it as well as one spell before wrapping it up.

"Thank you." He said as he sheathed his weapons.

"Messenger do you remember how you learned to dual wield two weapons she asked?"

"I do not know." He said. "I have always done it."

"Who was that darkspawn?" Morrigan asked

"They believed the Mother."

"You mean that broodmother Marielle killed?"

"Yes." Messenger replied.

"Does this mean if we come across darkspawn followers from this Architect that you will not kill them?" Morrigan asked.

"I will kill them." Messenger said. "The only one I follow is…you."

Morrigan was surprised and pleased by that response. She had gained his trust and knew that it was essential she tread carefully or else it would be gone.

After a couple hours of walking, Morrigan could see the top of the tower of Ishal. She watched Messenger's reactions to his surroundings and could feel his agitation.

"What's wrong Messenger?"

"I feel like I have walked this road before but not understand how that could be."

"Well we make camp and rest before we head to Ostagar." Morrigan said.

"Yes." Messenger agreed.

Morrigan made plans to slip a sleeping potion in his food and get her hands on that journal. She knew the answer was there and knowing it before Messenger would only enable her to help him come to terms with his origin.

A few hours later Morrigan watched as Messenger fell to the ground. After checking on him, she knelt down and pulled the book out of his pack and held it her hands as if it were a lost grimoire. Her hands shook as she opened the book and began to read it.

Morrigan suddenly dropped the book and looked at the sleeping Messenger as she covered her mouth.

She put the book away and glanced at Messenger again.

"And now it has become so much clearer on who you are Messenger…I mean Duncan."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Closing Chapters/a Dark Anniversary Remembered**

Marielle stood in Fergus's room and took a deep breath. It still smelled like him and part of her expected him to come walking in. She sat the crates down and walked around the room. For the most part, his room was neat but seeing the empty potion and medicine bottles strewn about his dresser unnerved Marielle.

Opening the armoire, she removed one Fergus's shirts and hugged it before placing it in one of the crates. Marielle noticed a small chest on Fergus's desk and opened it and found his wedding ring, a pair of their father's cufflinks, his signet ring and several other mementos. She closed the chest and placed it the crate.

"Do you need some help?"

Marielle turned to see Wynne standing in the doorway.

"I'd appreciate it." Marielle said as she went through drawers, placing items in the crates she wanted to keep.

Wynne opened a nightstand drawer and pulled out a black book.

"Here is your brother's journal."

Wynne handed her Marielle a book. She opened it briefly then closed it. Marielle closed the book and set in the crate. "I'm not ready to read this yet Wynne."

"That's understandable." Wynne said. "You will read it when you are ready."

After Marielle filled two crates with the items she wanted to take back to Vigil's Keep, she took one last look at the room.

"What would you like to be done with the remainder of his clothes?" Wynne asked.

"I want everything I left in this room to be donated to charity."

"I will arrange that for you."

"Could you give me a few minutes Wynne?"

"Of course. Take as long as you need."

Marielle sat on the bed after Wynne left. Picking up one of the pillows she clutched it her chest and started to cry.

When Eamon had sent word that he agreed to take over the teyrnir, Marielle was relieved but each day she packed the belongings she wanted to take back, the realization that she was the last surviving Cousland began to affect her more and more.

Marielle felt an arm around her and turn her head to see Zevran smiling at her.

"You want some help with these crates?"

"Thank you Zev." Marielle wiped her eyes.

Zev picked up a crate and watched as Marielle took one last look around then picked up the other one and they left the room together.

**Goldanna's Sentence**

Alistair watched as the guards put Goldanna in the wagon

"In my opinion, six years is still not enough." Eamon said. "But it's the maximum and hopefully it will allow her to reflect on her actions."

"I don't think she will ever change." Alistair said as the wagon rode away to the labor camp.

"Alistair I've been wanting to tell you that its good to see your attitude has changed the last few months. I've been hearing nothing but great things."

"Yes." Alistair said. "Killing Fergus seems to have been the miracle cure all for my affliction."

"Alistair for what it's worth, I know you regret that day. You just need to move forward and focus on being king, your impending fatherhood, and now your nieces and nephews."

"You know Marielle said basically the same thing after she rescued them." Alistair said. "So anyway, does this mean you want to be reinstated as my chancellor?"

"Actually I'm going to be the new Teyrn of Highever." Eamon said. "At least temporarily."

"Marielle asked you to take the teyrnir?"

"She gave the offer to Teagan as well as me but Teagan is happy being arl." Eamon said.

"It must be really difficult for her." Alistair said.

"I'm sure it is but I told Marielle in my letter that that her room will always be available for her and that I wanted Wynne to stay on to help continue restore her grandfather's library. I also reassured her that the Cousland legacy will live on. Their history goes back far too many centuries to be forgotten."

"That's true." Alistair agreed.

"How are the children?" Eamon asked.

"Thanks to Erlina, we found two very experienced nannies and they're doing well as can be expected. I have tutors for the older children and they are not as behind academically as we originally thought. The oldest boy Liam appears to enjoy his studies and spends a lot of free time reading."

"How is Anora dealing with them?"

"We've actually been getting along better lately and she has been very understanding about it and said it would be good for the baby to have family around." Alistair said.

"That's good to know." Eamon said. "I know these arranged political marriages can be difficult but if you and Anora can develop a friendship in the process, it will make things easier."

"I would not call us friends yet." Alistair said. "But she seems to trust my judgment more."

"Be thankful for small blessings Alistair." Eamon said.

**Anora Makes Plans**

Anora smiled as she watched Lily play in the garden with her sister Margo as their nanny Breena looked on.

Erlina handed Anora a small vial and she drank the potion then sighed.

"I need this letter sent to Highever Castle." Anora handed Erlina a parchment that had the royal seal on it. "I'm summoning Marielle and Wynne to the palace."

"But what about the king your Majesty?" Erlina asked.

"Alistair will be traveling around the Bannorn when they arrive. I need to speak to Wynne but I want to see Marielle as well. This will… likely be the last time I see her. "I'll have this sent immediately your Majesty."

"Thank you Erlina."

Anora motioned for Breena to take the girls back to their room. The gentle breeze felt good on her face as she hugged her belly.

"I promise you my son that while I may not be here you will have a mother."

**Ostagar **

Morrigan paced around the fire. Three years ago she would have openly laughed at Duncan; she would have mocked him and would have felt no sympathy for what he had become. Morrigan was a different person now. Her friendship with Marielle gave her the ability to feel and she considered it a curse as well as a blessing. There was just no way she could be cruel to Duncan because after reading his journal, she was able to further tap into his memories and witnessed his horrific transformation. Duncan was dragged underground and his body became basically, a massive _chrysalis_. His humanity was literally stripped and peeled away from him in the most agonizing fashion. This architect also tried to destroy his memories in order to control him but Duncan fought valiantly and through sheer will, managed to bury a great many of them. Marielle and Alistair were part of those memories and in essence, represented what few traces of humanity left in him.

Morrigan decided it was for the best that she continued to call him Messenger. They were just outside of Ostagar and she could see his agitation growing by the minute and she did not want to add to his stress. Still, she planned to mention Duncan in a conversation in the hopes that would trigger his memory.

She could not believe her luck when they came across the remnants of the pyre they made for Cailan's body.

"This is where we dealt with King Cailan's body." Morrigan said. "We found him strung up in the middle of the bridge."

"He wanted the glory and his name in history." Messenger remarked.

"What do you mean Messenger?" She asked; intrigued by his response.

"It is nothing." He said

Alistair and Marielle also lost their mentor at Ostagar. I think I told you about him before. His name was Duncan."

Morrigan watched Messenger slow down his walking when she mentioned Duncan.

"We found no remains of Duncan." Morrigan said as she looked for a reaction and noticed he had stopped walking. "They were very devastated."

"Come." Messenger said. "We waste time here. Let us go to Ostagar."

Morrigan looked at the dark clouds looming over the horizon. Today marked the anniversary of that night. A storm was coming, and she hoped it would be like the one that occurred during that fateful battle.

**Remembering that Dark Night**

Marielle found Wynne sitting on the bench outside by the chapel.

"So you remembered too?" Marielle asked.

"It's become a part of who I am as it has for you." Wynne said. "I will never forget."

"I've been thinking about Duncan today." Marielle said.

"He would be very proud of you." Wynne smiled.

"You know Wynne, I only knew him for maybe a total of five weeks, from when we met, to his helping me escape and our journey to Ostagar but it always felt like a lifetime."

"Duncan saved your life and I'm sure your journey to Ostagar was not easy. It's understandable that you would feel that way."

"I miss him." Marielle said. "There were many times over the last couple of years where I would wonder what Duncan would have done if he was in my position."

"I keep forgetting how young you still are." Wynne said. "You've experienced more in your life than most people three times your age have."

"I was barely nineteen when Duncan rescued me." Marielle said.

"You still have quite a few years left to enjoy life." Wynne said. "Wardens are living longer. I remember that Warden you mentioned escorting to Orzammar."

"Maurice." Marielle remembered. "He managed thirty seven years. His last request was to meet me."

"Have you considered the future?" Wynne asked. "You're not planning to spend your entire life at Vigil's Keep?"

"What else is there for me Wynne?" Marielle laughed. "My brother is dead. There was no point in taking the teyrnir because I would likely never be able to have any heirs. My destiny is sealed."

"Fate works in mysterious ways." Wynne said. "Who knows what the future will bring you."

"You'll have to forgive me for sounding pessimistic." Marielle said. "I'm just planning to take each day at a time. I don't have much faith beyond that."

Marielle excused herself and went into the chapel.

"Dear Maker." Wynne sighed. "Please give me the strength and patience to help Anora accomplish her final wish."

**Alistair Remembers Duncan**

Alistair knelt down on one of the pews. Today was the anniversary of the battle at Ostagar and thoughts of Duncan echoed through his mind.

"I'm sorry Duncan." Alistair said. "I'm sorry for forgetting what you taught me."

The journal Zevran forced him to read gave him a great deal of insight on Duncan's younger years as a Warden. Alistair knew that if Duncan had survived, he would have made the same decision Marielle made. He would have been ashamed of Alistair's actions over the last couple of years. And Alistair knew Duncan would have never looked at him the same way for what he did to Fergus.

"Dear Maker, grant me the strength and guidance to be a good father and uncle so they will not make the same mistakes I have made."

**Anora's Gift to Alistair**

Anora watched as Alistair prayed at the palace chapel. Today marked the anniversary of the final battle at Ostagar and they both remembered it in their own way. Aside from sentencing Goldanna, Alistair had kept his schedule free and spent most of the time in chapel while she spent the day in the gardens going over father's journals.

They never talked about that day. It was one of those subjects they avoided. Anora decided today would be the appropriate to give her gift to Alistair. She had yet told him he was having a son but that was only part of the gift.

"Excuse me Alistair."

Alistair stood up and walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Anora smiled. "I wanted to let you know that the mages informed me that we are going to have a son."

Alistair's face lit up slightly. "A boy? Were they certain?"

"Yes." Anora said. "You are having a son."

"That's wonderful news Anora." Alistair looked down at the floor.

"Prince Duncan _Theirin_." She said.

Alistair looked up at her. "Duncan?"

"It's only right that your son be named after the person who was a father figure to you."

"I don't know what to say Anora." Alistair smiled.

"No thanks are necessary Alistair." She smiled back before turning to walk away.

"Anora."

She turned and looked at Alistair.

"He will be called Prince Duncan Mac Theirin."

Anora fought back the tears as she nodded and smiled at Alistair before heading to her room.

**Confronting the Truth**

It started to rain on and off an hour into their exploration of Ostagar. Morrigan could feel the feel the presences of spirits all around her. She could tell from Messenger's erratic behavior that he was feeling things here as well. There was one area close to the remains of the royal enclave where he insisted on building a fire. He would not take no for an answer and Morrigan watched as he went to work on gathering the wood and making the fire.

A clap of thunder startled Messenger as he tried repeatedly to start the fire.

"Can the witch help please?"

Morrigan shot a fireball into it while glancing at the Tower of Ishal.

"No." Messenger stumbled backward.

"What is it Messenger?"

Messenger suddenly ran off and Morrigan got up and ran after him. She saw the band of darkspawn coming down the bridge and immediately unleashed an inferno spell on them.

Messenger dealt with the remaining genlocks and continued to run.

Morrigan watched as he started to wave his swords as if still attacking and she realized he was starting to relive the night.

She followed him down this broken down side entrance that led down to the valley below.

The storm unleashed its vengeance as Messenger ran down the valley. Morrigan found herself standing in the battlefield. Soldiers and darkspawn passed through her. Messenger dropped to his knees and watched the ghostly battle.

"I failed the promise I made." He said

"What promise Messenger?" Morrigan asked.

She saw King Cailan fighting the darkspawn and then she finally saw Messenger as he used to be.

"Duncan." She whispered.

Morrigan watched as the ogre got hold of Cailan and crushed him before throwing him to the ground.

"I promised Maric that I would watch his sons." Messenger cried out.

Morrigan watched a wounded Duncan gather his remaining strength and kill the ogre before crawling to Cailan's body. She saw him look up towards the beacon just as it was lit.

A darkspawn was just about to behead him when he was suddenly dragged underground. Morrigan watched as the hole in the ground instantly filled up as soon as he disappeared.

"Messenger."

Morrigan watched as he lifted his hood off and touched the earring that hung on what remained of his ear.

"You know who you really are don't you Messenger?"

"No!"

"You were human once." Morrigan said. "This architect took your humanity and made you what you are."

Messenger lunged for Morrigan; grabbing her by the neck and lifted her up.

"Look at the scene." Morrigan managed to choke out. "You blame yourself for Cailan dying when he chose fight by your side."

Messenger released Morrigan from her grasp and he dropped to his knees watching the ghostly scene replay.

"You remember who you were don't you Messenger?" Morrigan said as she rubbed her neck.

"Duncan." He managed to choke out. "My name was Duncan."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Marielle watched as the wagon carrying her belongings left for Vigil's Keep.

Still holding the letter she received from Anora; Marielle went back inside where Eamon and Wynne were waiting for her.

"Remember your room will always be available for you Marielle." Eamon said.

"Thank you Eamon." Marielle managed a weak smile. "I fully intend to take you up on your offer."

"There is also the matter of your brother's will. He had written it expecting you would take over the teyrnir. According to Ferelden law; any relatives found the teyrnir would revert back to them. If they are children, a chancellor would be appointed to govern Highever until the child becomes of age to rule."

"There are no living relatives and my brother's last relationship did not end well." Marielle said. "If there were any, it would be news to me."

"You are also entitled to a monthly allowance from the treasury." Eamon said.

"Thank you Eamon." Marielle said. "I really don't need the money. Ruling Amaranthine has made me fairly well off. I would appreciate it if the Highever Orphanage continues to receive support. The orphanage was very special to my brother…especially after losing Oren."

"I promise it will be maintained." Eamon guaranteed. "As will your family's memorial and brother's grave."

"I guess everything has been covered then." Marielle said. "And now Wynne and I are off to see Anora."

"Alistair won't be there." Wynne said reassuringly. "And you should feel complimented. Anora did say she missed conversing with women whom she considered were intellectual equals."

"I actually am looking forward to seeing her." Marielle said. "She sent me some very comforting letters the last couple of months. I sent her letters but I do owe her a thank you in person."

"You will be able to see the children too." Wynne added.

Wynne was right. She did want to see the children and how they were faring.

"We better head out." Marielle said. "Zevran says he'd bring the carriage by the gate. I'm going to get my horse."

Marielle turned and hugged Eamon. "Thank you for everything Eamon."

"You're welcome Marielle." Eamon said. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't." Marielle said. "And if you have any problems do not hesitate to let me know."

Eamon and Wynne watched as she left.

"She seems better." Eamon remarked.

"Marielle is making progress." Wynne said. "She still has yet to make her way out of the tunnel though."

**Coming to Terms**

Morrigan opened her eyes and looked around. She was back at camp. Her body ached yet she didn't remember much beyond that.

"You are awake."

"Duncan?" She looked up to see him standing before her.

"Do not call me Duncan." Messenger said. "Duncan is dead. I am Messenger."

"What happened?"

"Ogre." He said. "Came out of nowhere. Grabbed you. I killed it but you fell. I carried you back to camp."

"Why did you save me Messenger?" She asked him

"Did you want to die?" He asked.

"No." Morrigan said. "I just want to know why you saved me."

"I saved you because it was the thing to do."

"No Messenger." She said. "You saved me because no matter what you have become, you are still a Grey Warden and that is what you do. That's why you have saved people on the road during your travels. The architect could not take that away from you."

"I am glad she killed him." He said.

"You mean you are glad she killed this architect?"

"Yes because now no one else can become monsters." Messenger said.

"You have to reveal yourself Alistair and Marielle." Morrigan said. "They deserve to know that you are alive."

"No!" Messenger said. "I don't want them to see me for the monster that I have become."

"Marielle already sensed something different about you and she let you go after she saved Amaranthine." Morrigan said. "She deserves to know and Alistair as well."

"And how will seeing me help them?" Messenger asked. "They are better off thinking I am dead."

"It will help them heal." Morrigan told him.

"No! I will not do this."

"Fine." Morrigan said. "When I regain my bearings I will leave you."

"No." Messenger said. "I do not wish you to go."

"And why is that Messenger?"

"Because I am not alone with you here." He admitted.

"Very well Messenger." Morrigan said. "I will stay with you… for now."

"Thank you Morrigan."

It was the first time he said her name.

"I will get food."

Morrigan sat up against the tree and watched him collect the food that he was cooking on the fire.

"You poor man." Morrigan said softly. "You are not nearly the monster you think you are and you will see Marielle and Alistair again. This I guarantee."

**The Palace**

Wynne and Anora watched Marielle from the balcony as she sat in the garden and played with the children.

"Look at them Wynne." Anora said. "They love her."

Wynne smiled as she watched the children sat around her. It warmed her heart to see Marielle smiling and laughing when she talked with them.

"It was very thoughtful of her to get those presents for them." Anora said

"Marielle insisted that we stop at several shops before we got here." Wynne said.

"I can see what a good mother she will be." Anora said.

"So how are you doing your Majesty?" Wynne asked.

"What can I say Wynne?" Anora let out a weak laugh. "The baby is healthy but I can feel my life slowly ebbing away and that is why I wanted to see you and Marielle. How are things progressing on your front?"

"Your Majesty what you have asked me to do is no easy task." Wynne said.

"I know Wynne." Anora sighed. "When she saved those children, I considered it a sign though. Alistair mentioned she was not even hostile towards him."

"Marielle does not hate Alistair your Majesty." Wynne said. "That I can see, but her brother's death is still very fresh in her mind. They were very close."

"I know." Anora said. "I had Fergus over for tea several times and from the way he talked about her, I could see how proud he was of her. I am surprised Fergus never came to blows with Alistair over the disparaging remarks he would used to make about Marielle."

"We can thank the Maker he is past that." Wynne said.

They watched as Marielle gave each of the children a hug and Breena took the children back inside.

"Wynne, would you mind leaving us for a bit. I want to speak with Marielle alone."

"Its no problem your Majesty, I'd like to explore your library for a bit if that's alright." Wynne said.

"Feel free to help yourself to any of the books." Anora said.

Anora watched as Erlina and Wynne left the room as she waited for Marielle.

**Early Arrival**

Lily ran to Alistair the minute she saw him enter their playroom. "Uncle Al!" She squealed.

"Now that is a nice welcome!" He smiled as he lifted Lily in his arms.

"You're early Uncle Alistair." Liam said. "Anora said you would not be back until late."

"We can thank the Maker that the meetings went rather smoothly and now I have more time to spend with all of you."

Alistair suddenly noticed the doll Lily was holding. "What a pretty doll!" Alistair said. "Did Anora have Breena get that for you?"

"No." Lily shook her head. "Elle got it for me."

"She got us each a present." Liam said, showing Alistair the book he was reading.

Alistair could feel his heart began to race and he looked down to see Miles holding a toy chariot. "See what Ellie got me."

"That's nice!" Alistair said as he walked over to Margo who smiled at Alistair then went back to drawing on a big pad.

"She got Margo a drawing paper and colored charcoals." Liam said.

"Did you all remember to say thank you?" Alistair asked.

"Yes Uncle Alistair." Liam said. "When I asked Elle if I could write her a letter she said that I could and that she would write me back. She is really nice."

"She is." Alistair said softly.

"Elle is talking with Anora if you wish to speak with her." Liam said

Alistair was not surprised. He was aware of their friendship and in the past would always make it a point of being away or locked in his study during their visits.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and change." Alistair said. "I'll be back."

Giving Lily a kiss, he set her down and left the room.

**The Last Meeting**

Anora watched Marielle as she sipped her tea. Wynne was right; Marielle was not fully recovered from her grief. The tone in her voice was different; she sensed a hint of resignation that was never there before.

"The mages told me its going to be a boy." Anora said

"And his name is going to be Prince Duncan Theirin." Marielle smiled.

"Prince Duncan Mac Theirin." Anora smiled.

"Really?" Marielle looked surprised. "I'm glad the king has managed to put his differences aside."

"The anniversary of Ostagar was the other day." Anora said.

"Yes." Marielle said. "Wynne and I spent the day reflecting on it. I presume the king did as well."

"He spent most of the day in the chapel." Anora said. "I was wondering if you could tell me about Duncan. I only met him a couple of times when Cailan was alive and Alistair does not talk about him much. My son is going to be named after him and I'd like to know a little bit about the man."

"Duncan was a good man your Majesty." Marielle said. "I only knew him for about five weeks. He saved my life and saw strengths in me that I didn't know I had. Duncan taught me more in those five weeks than what any scribe could teach in a year. I regret never being able to say thank you to him."

"I remember this one time I met him, he seemed to get flustered with Cailan's… overzealousness." Anora said.

"The Grey Wardens do not do what they do for glory." Marielle said.

"Yes." Anora agreed. "That was Cailan's tragic flaw. And then there was my father's hatred for the Orlesians."

"My father's flaw was his lack of ability of not seeing the darkness in people." Marielle said.

"Everybody has their flaws." Anora said.

"That's true your Majesty." Marielle sighed. "Maker knows I have a fair share of them."

"As do I." Anora laughed.

Anora suddenly felt her stomach flutter and she hugged her belly.

"He just kicked." She smiled. "Would you like to feel him?"

"Your majesty I would not want to intrude on something private." Marielle said.

"Nonsense!" Anora said. "Now come here."

Marielle got up from her chair and knelt before Anora who took her hand and gently put it on her belly.

Marielle smiled and looked up at Anora when she felt the fluttering against her hand but suddenly remembered touching Orianna's stomach when she was expecting Oren.

"I'm sorry your Majesty." Marielle said as she burst into tears. "I didn't want you to see me this way."

Anora stroked her hair as Marielle buried her face in her lap. "It's alright Marielle, you can tell me."

"I just remembered touching Orianna's belly when she was expecting Oren." Marielle sobbed. "I remember a few months before my brother died, that he was talking about remarrying and having children. I had my whole life planned after that. I would command the Grey Wardens and visit my brother a couple of weekends a months. I was going to be the doting aunt. And when the time came for my Calling, I would go to the Deep Roads knowing I did my duty and still had some semblance of a family. And now I have nothing."

Anora could hear the agony in Marielle's voice as she continued to stroke her hair.

"I know it still hurts but life works in mysterious ways Marielle." Anora said. "You never know where it can take you. You need to find yourself again. Your brother would want you to move on. He would want you to be happy."

Marielle stood up and wiped her eyes before sitting back down. "I know your Majesty. It just has not been easy. Thank you for listening to me."

"Marielle I have very few people who I consider friends." Anora said. "I just want to say I feel fortunate to have gotten to know you over the years and am honored to consider you a friend. You are incredible woman and I'm not just referring to what you have accomplished."

"Thank you your Majesty." Marielle said. "I consider you a friend as well."

"Please." Anora said. "Call me Anora."

"Anora." Marielle smiled.

"You are very kind to Alistair's nieces and nephews." Anora said. "They really like you."

"I like them." Marielle said. "I will never be able to experience having my own children so every child is precious to me and they do not deserve to be treated so cruelly. I just hope Goldanna receives the maximum sentence."

"She did." Anora said. "She got six years at the labor camp for violating the agreement, hitting you, and some other violations. Alistair told me you had her eating the floor at the tavern after she hit you."

"Yes I did." Marielle said. "It was only the second time I have taken great pleasure in inflicting bodily harm and she deserved it."

"I presume you are referring to Howe." Anora said. "I just finished reading Brother Genitivi's book and was mortified over those what his journals said. To think what would have happened if Duncan had not helped you escape."

"Anora I am not surprised what he had planned for me. He always left me with an unsettling feeling."

"It was very brave of Nathaniel to give his father's journals to Genitivi." Anora said.

"Nathaniel wants to restore his family's honor." Marielle explained. "I was really more disgusted by how he used your father's hatred of Orlais and manipulated him. I can't forget the things your father did but I can see how he was never fully healed after the Orlesian Occupation."

"I don't expect you to forgive or forget what he did but thank you for understanding my father's actions." Anora said. "I know if he had known what Howe had planned for you, he would have never let it happen."

"I know." Marielle said.

Anora suddenly slumped back in her chair.

"Anora are you alright?" Marielle asked.

"Yes I am fine." Anora said. "Would you mind telling Erlina to bring me my tonic and feel free to go to the dining hall for some lunch, we can talk more after."

"Alright Anora." Marielle got up and left the room

Erlina came rushing in a few minutes later holding a vial which Anora drank from.

"Your majesty." Erlina said. "The king has returned early."

"It's alright Erlina." Anora said. "I knew he would."

**Alistair and Wynne**

Wynne looked up from the book she was reading as Alistair rushed in.

"Leave me." He instructed the guards as he shut and locked the door still not seeing Wynne.

"Alistair." Wynne stood up

"Where is the book on Howe?" Alistair asked. "I overheard Anora and Marielle discussing it."

"It's not nice to eavesdrop Alistair." Wynne said

"Yeah well, I'm king so I can arrest myself." He said. "Where is that book?"

"Why do you need to see the book?"

"Did you read the book Wynne?" Alistair said. "What was Howe planning to do with Marielle?"

Alistair found the book and opened it. He skimmed the pages before finding what he was looking for.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Alistair closed the book.

"His room had a passage to the dungeon Alistair." Wynne said. "It's not surprising. We should be thankful that Duncan rescued her."

"You're right." He sighed.

"Howe's book is not the only thing bothering you." Wynne said.

"I've just been thinking a lot about Ostagar…about Duncan."

"Yes. We have too." Wynne said.

"Liam told me Marielle said she would write to him." Alistair said. "I can't believe she even offered after…"

"She cares for your nephews and nieces Alistair." Wynne interrupted. "Do you have any problems with her writing to your nephew? I think it will be good for her."

"No I don't mind at all." Alistair said. "I'm just surprised."

"Excuse me your Majesty."

They turned to see Erlina standing by the door. "Teagan and Kaitlyn are here with their daughter. The queen thought you would like to see them."

"Indeed I would." Alistair said. "Thank you."

Alistair and Wynne came in the sitting room and found Marielle giving Kaitlyn a hug as Teagan held his infant daughter.

"Would you like to hold her Marielle?" Kaitlyn asked.

Marielle's face lit up as she smiled. "I'd love to."

Marielle carefully took the baby. "She's so beautiful."

"What did you name her?" Anora asked.

"She's named after two people actually." Teagan said.

"My mother's name was Anne." Kaitlyn explained. "But Teagan and I also wanted our daughter to be named after another person we both hold dear to our hearts."

"It was actually Bevin who named her. He wanted his niece to have part of Marielle's name as well." Teagan said.

"What?" Marielle looked at both Teagan and Kaitlyn.

"I'd like to present Marianne Guerrin." Teagan said proudly.

"I don't know what to say." Marielle said as she fought back tears. "I'm honored."

"Just promise us you won't be a stranger." Kaitlyn said. "You will continue to make the estate your place to stay when you're in Denerim."

"And you must promise you will come to Redcliffe." Teagan said. "Even the Commander of the Grey needs a holiday once in awhile and there will always be a room for you there."

"I promise not to be a stranger." Marielle smiled.

She turned to Alistair. "Your majesty, you are going to be a father soon. I think it's time you get some practice."

Marielle looked at Teagan and Kaitlyn and they smiled and nodded. She walked over to Alistair.

"See how I am holding her your Majesty."

Marielle handed Marianne to Alistair and stepped back. Alistair looked down at the baby then smiled. "She is beautiful."

Alistair looked at Marielle and was surprised when she gave him a smile in return.

"Your son will have a playmate Alistair." Anora said.

Marielle excused herself and went to the balcony to get some air.

**Morrigan & Messenger**

Morrigan was sitting by the fire when Messenger handed her the journal.

"Here." He said. "Now you don't have to sneak around."

"How did you know I've been in your pack?"

"I do not know." Messenger said. "You just read and tell me about the man I used to be. The memories are still...vague. I want to know. We must stay her until all the holes are closed."

Morrigan knew he meant all the entrances the darkspawn could come from.

"Messenger my mother's hut is ten miles from here." Morrigan said. "We can make it our home base. It's more comfortable and offers a wide open area for hunting."

"I agree to that, but we will come here to shut them out."

"Yes Messenger." Morrigan agreed.

As much as she hated being here, Messenger gave Morrigan the perfect opportunity to get Marielle and Alistair here.

_"Now, to wait for the perfect time." She thought._

**Outside the Palace**

"Wynne is Anora alright? " Marielle asked as they rode back to the estate. "She seems so pale. I don't remember Orianna looking that way when she was expecting Oren."

"Every woman experiences pregnancy differently." Wynne said.

"There was something else she said that made me take notice. When she talked about her baby, she only referred to him as Alistair's son. When Kaitlyn was expecting Marianne she would always say **our child** when talking about it. Anora never did that."

"Well it is Alistair's son." Wynne said nervously.

"I guess you're right." Marielle said. "It just seemed odd."

"I want to tell you how proud I am of you for being civil to Alistair."

"There is no point in being angry. What's done is done. I have my duty and he has his and that's all there is to it now."

"By the way Wynne, I left you something in your room back in Highever." Marielle continued. "You will understand when you see it."

Wynne already knew what she was referring to. She knew Marielle had left her brother's journal.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Marielle and Zevran returned to Vigil's Keep two days later. She was touched by the warm welcome she received. Nathaniel and Anders both hugged her and Oghren presented her with a case of ale from his stock. Marielle was surprised at how much had been rebuilt since she was gone. The second and third floors of the keep were now habitable. Voldrik told her restoration would be complete with a year and a half. Varel escorted Marielle to her study and handed her the key.

"Its good to have you back Commander." He said. "The vigil was not the same without you."

"Thank you Varel." Marielle managed a smile. "It's great to be back. Going back to a routine will be a good for me. She opened the door and immediately saw the stack of letters on her desk.

"I'm sorry Commander." Varel said. "There were some I could not correspond to."

"It's alright Varel." Marielle laughed. "I will attend to these right now. And that very first day Marielle spent in her study and replied to every letter that was sent. She was shocked to see many of them were condolence letters but the majority of them concerned Warden Business.

Marielle was not surprised when she received Liam's first letter a week after she came back. She immediately replied back to him and had it sent the next day. Anora sent her a few letters too and while she did reply to them, they always left her with an odd feeling that she never had before. In these letters Anora would tell her to never lose faith and to never fear fate. She also would write about retiring from the Wardens.

"It's probably just has to do with her impending motherhood." Marielle thought to herself.

And for the nearly two months Marielle followed a routine that made her feel safe and comfortable, only breaking it a couple of times to visit Wynne. While there would still be tears, they were not as frequent as they used to be. Losing Fergus had become a part of her, much like how losing her parents and the battle of Ostagar became entrenched in her psyche. Thoughts of Alistair would still occasionally haunt her but she would manage to bury them. Marielle did not hate him but she could not forget either and it was for the best she kept her distance.

Everything was running smoothly until the dreams began. These were not darkspawn nightmares but they disturbed Marielle just as much. It would always be the same dream. It would be nighttime at Ostagar and she would alone, and would start walking towards the fire near the Warden tent. She would see the shadowy silhouette of man standing by the fire but she would always wake up before getting the chance to reach him.

Marielle presumed that this recurring dream was brought on due to having Nathaniel and Oghren bringing back Duncan's portrait from the compound in Denerim. She had it hung in the throne room because she wanted to remember the man who saved her life.

"Elle?"

She turned to see Zevran smiling at her.

"Supper is ready." He said.

"Thank you Oghren." She smiled. "Tonight we will celebrate since all three recruits survived their Joining."

"It's nice to see you smile again." He said

"It's great to be smiling again." Marielle said. "Let's eat, drink, and celebrate."

"As you wish Commander." Zevran bowed and held out his arm which she took.

**More Revelations**

Morrigan looked up from the journal and watched Messenger skin the rabbits. They had settled in to a routine and Messenger had even built shelter near her mother's hunt. Their trips to Ostagar consisted of mainly searching for and destroying every hole the darkspawn could come from but Messenger always insisted on maintaining that fire he had built when they camped there. From reading the journal, Morrigan realized this was the fire Duncan kept.

Duncan's journal had a great many surprises for Morrigan; one being the fact that he had known Alistair's father but what shocked her most was the fact he had actually had contacts monitoring Marielle two years before he saved her life. When Marielle was seventeen she broke up a bandit raid near Harpers Ford. She killed three bandits and incapacitated the other two and ended up saving the life of the mayor's son. Marielle sought no reward for her deed and while her father and brother were proud; her mother was embarrassed and feared it would hurt her chances of getting married so they kept it quiet. Duncan had heard it being discussed while drinking in a tavern and decided to investigate. When he saw her compete at a tournament and win several of the events, he immediately hired contacts to watch Marielle.

Morrigan would read journal entries to Messenger. Sometimes the memories would come back and other times they wouldn't.

"You had Marielle watched for two years before you recruited her." Morrigan said.

"She sought no recognition for her actions." Messenger said. "She is a rare breed in humanity and that alone made her a worthy candidate for the Grey Wardens."

Messenger turned the meat over in the fire and walked over to her.

"How is Marielle?" he asked. "You have not told me yet."

What Morrigan didn't tell Messenger is that she has been traveling to Vigil's Keep every other day to tap into Marielle's dreams so that one day soon, she would journey to Ostagar. She would use the following day and travel to the palace and tap into Alistair's dreams. From those trips to the palace; Morrigan knew Queen Anora would die right after giving birth. She also knew of the queen's desire of wanting Marielle and Alistair to reunite.

"She is better Messenger." Morrigan said. "But she is living in the eye of the storm now. The relative peace she is experiencing will soon be shattered."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The queen is dying."

"Isn't she expecting an heir for Alistair?"

"Yes Messenger." Morrigan said. "And the child is going to be named after you."

Messenger shook his head slightly and looked down at the ground.

Morrigan sensed a new longing in Messenger and believed it would eventually lead to his willingness of revealing himself to Alistair and Marielle.

"I am not worthy to… have a child named after me."

Morrigan suddenly dropped the canteen she was holding.

"I have to go Messenger."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The queen. She is going die to tonight." Morrigan switched to bird form and flew off.

**Facing the End**

Anora opened her eyes and found Erlina looking down at her. She reached for Erlina's hand and took it.

"Erlina you must not mourn me." Anora told her. "I need you to help Wynne fulfill my dream."

"I will your Majesty." Erlina promised. "You have my word."

"Thank you Erlina." Anora grimaced and squeezed Erlina's hand. "You have been a faithful servant and a good friend. Please get the physicians and mages in here. It is time."

When the pain subsided, Anora opened her eyes and reached for her belly.

"I am sorry my son that I will not be there for you. I promise you I will be looking down and watching you and that the mother you will have will love you as if you were her own child."

Anora closed her eyes and smiled. "Father. Mother. I'll be there soon."

**Two Days Later**

"Anora!" Marielle sat up in bed.

She dreamt of coming across Anora in the palace gardens. Marielle stood there and watched as a smiling Anora walked toward her and kissed her cheek.

"I know you will take care of him and love him as if he were your own."

She watched Anora turn and walk toward her father, an unfamiliar woman she presumed was Anora's mother, and Cailan. Marielle watched as Anora was embraced by all of them. She whispered something in Cailan's ear. Marielle watched Calian as he looked back at her; nodded and smiled. Anora whispered something to Loghain who walked over to her and looked at her with the same stern expression he always had.

"Do not fail my daughter."

Marielle had woken up when Loghain had put his hands on her shoulders.

Grabbing her robe, she flew out of bed and down the stairs. Marielle entered the throne room where she saw Varel, Nathaniel, and Zevran looking unusually somber.

"What is it?" Marielle asked. "Its Anora isn't it?"

"Yes Commander." Varel looked surprised by her response as he handed her a note. "We just received this from Wynne."

"She died too days ago, after giving birth." Nathaniel said.

Marielle dropped the note as she stumble back. Zevran put an arm around her to hold her up.

"Elle?"

"Get the horses ready." Marielle said. "We're going to Denerim."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Third Revelation**

Marielle and Zevran knew the city was in mourning for their queen when they saw most of the shops were closed. They had ridden to Denerim in record time, only stopping once to rest their horses at Zevran's insistence. What they did not expect were the king's guard standing by the entrance of the estate and the amount of them that were inside.

"What's going on?" Marielle asked as rushed in the sitting room finding Teagan, Wynne, Kaitlyn, and Eamon who was sporting a black eye.

"Eamon what happened to you?" She asked.

"Alistair did it." Kaitlyn said.

"Is he here? I see his guardsmen."

Wynne sat with Eamon and healed his eye.

"I take it from the lack of response that the good king is not here." Zevran said as he poured himself a drink.

"Alistair is not here Marielle." Wynne said. "Erlina, the nursemaid and the baby are here."

"He shut himself in his rooms Marielle." Eamon said.

"He is extremely drunk." Teagan said.

"Where is the...queen?" Marielle asked.

"Her body is lying in state at the Landsmeet." Eamon said.

"But what about the funeral?" Marielle asked. "Has that even been arranged?"

"It's scheduled for the day after tomorrow but Alistair said he would not be attending." Teagan said.

Erlina came rushing and grabbed Marielle's hand. "Thank the Maker you are here commander!"

She motioned for the nursemaid to come in and Marielle recognized her as Elorann, one of Shiani's friends.

Elorann was holding the baby and came to her. "This is Prince Duncan, Commander Marielle."

Marielle took the baby in her arms and looked down at him. His eyes were the same color as Alistair's.

"Commander." Erlina cried. "The queen thought of you like a sister. Please help the king. He has not even held his son yet."

Marielle looked at Erlina. "He hasn't held Duncan yet?"

Zevran and Wynne glanced at each other. They could sense the beginning stirrings of Marielle's anger.

"You need to help him." Erlina pleaded.

Marielle looked down at Duncan who had opened his eyes and was looking at her.

"I'll help him Erlina." Marielle said as she gave the baby back to Leesa.

"Zevran I need you to go the compound and have Oghren whip up that remedy we use for when he drinks too much and if he isn't there, get Felsi to do it."

While Zevran was no friend of Alistair, he shuddered at the thought of what Alistair will endure. That time he got sick outdoors would be considered insignificant to what he will go through after drinking that remedy.

"I'll leave right now." He said.

"Erlina I will need two tubs, one must be filled with cold water and the other hot. Can you get some servants to do that? I will also need a lot of towels and several empty sacks."

"Who is in charge at the castle right now?" Marielle asked

"_Captain Kylon_ and more guardsmen are controlling the crowd at the landsmeet." Teagan said.

"There are still servants and his butler Jameson at the palace." Eamon said.

"Wynne will you help me?" Marielle asked. "Anora was good to me when Alistair treated me like garbage. I need to do this for her."

"You don't even have to ask." Wynne said as she stood up.

"Marielle you better be careful." Eamon warned. "He could hurt you."

"Eamon; Loghain wouldn't have gotten the final blow on the archdemon had I not done the first blow. I think I can handle a drunken fool. The king is going to stop thinking about himself and will be at the funeral to give tribute to Anora even if it kills me."

**The Sister She Always Wanted**

Captain Kylon had closed the Landsmeet to the public for the evening by the time Marielle and Wynne had arrived so they were able to say their goodbyes in private.

"Wynne have you ever seen so many flowers?" Marielle asked.

The interior of the Landsmeet was engulfed by flowers. Marielle saw roses, carnations, tulips, lavender, Andraste's Grace, and other blooms she could not identify.

"Anora was well loved and she will be missed." Wynne said, watching as two workers made a path for them so they could view Anora.

Marielle looked down at Anora and at that moment realized how much she meant to her. Erlina said Anora considered Marielle a sister.

"You were the older sister I always wanted." Marielle said softly. "I regret never telling you that."

"I'm sure she knew.' Wynne said reassuringly.

"Wynne, I knew Anora was dead before they told me. I dreamt about her." Marielle closed her eyes and remembered the dream. "In the dream she said she knew I will take good care of him. Then she walked towards Cailan, Loghain, and her mother. Loghain came up to me and told me I better not fail his daughter and that's when I woke up. I knew she was gone."

"You developed quite an affinity for the fade because of your experiences." Wynne said.

"Do you think this was Anora's way of telling me to help Alistair?" Marielle asked.

"That dream could have many different meanings." Wynne said.

"I'm going to miss her." Marielle said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's alright to cry Marielle." Wynne said.

"I can't Wynne." Marielle said. "Not now anyway. Anora would want me to be strong and that's what I intend to be."

**Saving Alistair Again**

Jameson and Erlina were waiting by the door that led to private wing.

"Commander I am so relieved you are here." Jameson said. "Erlina said you and Wynne will be attending to Alistair."

The sound of a crash made Marielle jump.

"Yes we're going to help him." Marielle said. "Do you have the tubs ready?"

"Yes." Jameson said. "We put them in the first room on the right. It's the first door you pass."

"We have the towels and the sacks there at your disposal." Erlina added.

"Thank you." Marielle said. "I forgot to mention that we will need several pots and I would like some ginger tea prepared and set down outside here."

"What are the pots for?"

"You don't want to know."

Marielle turned to see Zevran holding a container and he immediately handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Do you know what he's been drinking by chance?" Wynne asked.

"There was ale, brandy, and wine up there." Jameson said.

"Oh that's just peachy! This is going to be messy." Marielle frowned.

"Will the king be alright?" Jameson asked.

"Jameson, by the time we finish helping the king, he will be ready to give a proper farewell to his queen." Marielle said.

"Thank you Commander." Jameson said. "You truly walk the Maker's path."

"You're welcome Jameson." Marielle chuckled at his statement.

"I will go back to the estate and tell them to have baths ready for the both of you." Zevran said.

"Thank you Zevran." Marielle said.

Marielle turned to Jameson and Erlina. "I want this door locked once we get inside. Just knock on the door when you have the pots and tea."

"Yes Commander." Jameson said.

**Saving Alistair Part 2**

"Holy Maker." Wynne grimaced. The air was thick with the stench of various types of alcohol, mixed with vomit, and a putrid foulness that reminded Marielle of when she slayed the mother in Drakes Fall.

Marielle opened the first door and saw the tubs waiting for her. Now it was time to find Alistair.

"Did they tell you how he was…told?" Marielle asked.

"Erlina and the physician told him." Wynne said. "They said after the baby was born, Anora asked if the baby was alright and when they told her he was fine, she smiled and just…closed her eyes. They tried to wake her and when the physician checked for a heart beat, they found none. Alistair didn't say anything. Erlina said his face turned gray, he got up and went back to his rooms. He hit Eamon before you arrived."

"So we must assume he's been drinking since then." Marielle said.

The door was locked when they reached his suite. Marielle quickly picked it and covered her nose when she opened it.

"Andraste's blood! It smells like somebody died in a brewery."

They found his room looking as if it was completely ransacked and Alistair was huddle against the wall; filthy, disheveled, and wearing only his small clothes.

"Wynne I truly wish you had a spell for this." Marielle said. "It would make things so much easier."

"I wish I did too." Wynne said. "I will be able to make him easier for you to drag to the tubs and can give him a rejuvenation spell after."

"Maker. Give me the strength to do this." Marielle pleaded.

"Alistair."

He looked up and opened his eyes. "Couldn't even wait for my wife to be buried I see."

"Alistair, we're here to help you." Wynne said gently.

"Help me?" He laughed.

"Yes Alistair, we're here to help you." Marielle said. "The people of Ferelden expect to see their king to say goodbye to his wife and queen. And you are going to hold your son and be a father to him. You are going to do these things even if I have to beat it out of you."

"Just leave me…alone!"

"We're not leaving." Wynne said. "Your son needs you. Your nephews and nieces need you."

"They are better off without me. You of all people have seen what I cam capable of Marielle."

"Yes Alistair I have and I am going to be honest with you. I am not happy to be here but I am not leaving. Anora was good to me the last few years and I owe it to her to get you on your feet."

"Don't make me hurt you." Alistair warned.

"What?" Marielle laughed. "You've already hurt me Alistair. The only other option you have now is to kill me."

"Get out."

"I was right. You are no better than your sister."

Alistair lunged for Marielle. She jumped back but Alistair caught her and slammed her against the other wall.

"You know even when I was angry at you I still…loved you." He laughed.

"He's depleted my mana Marielle!" Wynne shouted.

Alistair slammed Marielle against the wall again but stumbled back when she kicked him in the groin. He looked up just as Marielle's fist met his face, making him fall to the ground unconscious.

"Let me see your hand." Wynne rushed to her after drinking a lyrium potion.

"I can't move it Wynne."

"You have some broken fingers." Wynne took her hand and immediately began to heal it. Marielle sighed when she felt the pain slowly disappear.

"Thank you." Marielle said. "Now let's get him in the room. I need to give him that remedy and we have to get him in the tub of cold water."

"What is this remedy going to do?" Wynne asked.

"It's going to purge his system Wynne." Marielle explained. "We have used this for when Oghren drinks but I have incorporated it for use when we have Templar recruits who need to go through lyrium withdrawal."

"You mean he is going to…." Wynne's eyes widened.

"Yes."

"Marielle, there is a half eaten cheese wheel over there."

"Wonderful." Marielle groaned. "He's lived off of alcohol and cheese the past few days. I must have done something that truly angered the Maker."

Wynne aimed her staff at Alistair and a ball of light went through him. "He will be easier to handle now."

"Thank you." Marielle said. "Would you check to see if they have the pots outside the door?

Wynne watched as Marielle dragged an unconscious Alistair to the other room.

"Oh Maker! His breath is bad as an ogre's."

Marielle was pouring the remedy down his throat when Wynne returned with two big stock pots.

"Wynne can you help me?" She asked

Wynne aimed her staff at Alistair again then grabbed his legs and they got him in the tub of frigid water.

Alistair instantly awoke, as the shock of the cold water overwhelmed him.

"What in the blazes are you doing?" He struggled to get out but soon realized that Wynne froze the water with a spell.

"I'm sorry Alistair this is for your own good." Wynne said.

"You are going to Anora's funeral even if it kills me Alistair."

"I'm freezing." He shivered.

"In a few minutes you will be happy to be in that tub." Marielle said.

Marielle watched as his complexion turned a greenish gray.

"I think I'm going to be…sick."

Marielle grabbed the stock pot and placed it where Alistair could reach it when he leaned over.

Wynne watched in morbid awe as Marielle held the back of Alistair's head and occasionally stroke his back as he puked. She knew then that Marielle still loved him because anyone who harbored hate in their heart would not be doing what she is doing. She may be hurt and angry but the love was still there. It warmed Wynne's heart to witness such a selfless act and she remembered her promise to Anora.

"I think he's ready for the other tub." Marielle said

"Please! No more cold water." Alistair begged.

"The other tub has warm water." Wynne said.

Alistair clung to Wynne and Marielle as they helped him out of the one tub and into the other.

"Why are you doing this?" He looked up at Marielle with pained eyes.

"I cannot answer that Alistair because I do not know why I am doing this." Marielle said as she proceeded rub one of his arms with soap. "What I do know is you have a beautiful newborn son and nieces and nephews who need you."

"Will you…be at the funeral?" He asked.

"Of course I am." Marielle replied. "I am also going to ride along side Anora's casket during the procession and there will be a group of Wardens riding in the back."

"I don't want to speak at the funeral." He said.

"You don't have to." Wynne said.

"All you need to do is place some flowers on the casket to show the people you will miss your queen." Marielle said.

Marielle suddenly got up. "Wynne, can you take over?"

She handed Wynne the cloth and went to get the tea.

Marielle came back and handed Alistair a cup. "This is ginger tea. It will help your stomach. You need to get some rest then come to the estate. You need to meet your son Alistair and you need to show your nieces and nephews you are alright."

"Marielle you look exhausted." Wynne said. "I think I can handle things here. Why don't you go back to the estate? I'll be there in a bit."

"Thank you." Marielle sighed. "I'll tell Jameson and Erlina everything is fine and they can start cleaning up

"Wait." Alistair grabbed her arm.

Marielle stopped and looked at Alistair. "Yes Alistair?"

She could feel his arm shaking as he looked up at her. "Thank…you."

"Just get yourself together Alistair." Marielle told him before leaving the room.

**Back at the Estate**

Zevran was waiting for Marielle when she made her way to the kitchen entrance.

"Your bath is ready." Zevran said. "Here's your robe. You can change in the larder and I'll have someone deal with those clothes."

"Thanks Zev. Have them burned." Marielle said. "Wynne will be here in a bit. She is finishing up with Alistair."

"And how is the king?" Zevran asked. "Did the remedy work?"

"It worked." Marielle said. "I even got to knock him out with my fist before I gave it to him."

"Really?" Zevran laughed. "I'm sorry I missed that but as long as the king is sober. I always knew Alistair could not handle his alcohol."

"He drank several bottles of wine from what I saw, and add brandy and ale in the mix."

"How pleasant." Zevran look nauseated. "I was right in assuming that you would be skipping supper."

"I'll grab a slice of bread in the larder but other than that I'm taking my bath and going to bed."

"Teagan and Eamon are in the sitting room waiting for you."

"I'll talk to them before I head upstairs."

Eamon and Teagan immediately stood up when they saw her enter the room.

"How is he?" Eamon asked.

"He's better." Marielle said. "The alcohol has been…purged from his system. He's mostly sober now and from the look on his face is very mortified over his actions. Wynne will be back shortly. She is giving him a rejuvenation spell and I told him to come to the estate as soon he is rested so he can see his son."

"Thank the Maker for you Marielle." Teagan said.

"How is the baby?" Marielle asked.

"He's wonderful. Kaitlyn has been helping the nursemaid." Teagan said

"That's good to hear." Marielle managed a smile. "How are the children?"

"The older ones are worried about their uncle but they are trying to keep the younger ones calm."

"If you need any help with them, just knock on my door."

"Marielle, you've done enough for the day." Eamon said

"Yes." Teagan agreed. "Get some rest."

The bath was exactly what Marielle needed and she even dozed off a couple of times before getting out of the tub and slipping on a nightgown.

As she climbed into bed, she saw her door open and Lily and Miles came running in.

"What are you two doing up?"

"Elle is my Uncle Al going to be alright?" Lily asked as she climbed into the bed with Miles following suit.

Marielle put an arm around each of them. "Your uncle is going to be fine. He was just sad. He loves all of you very much and when he feels better will be coming here to see all of you and his son."

"We got to see Duncan." Miles said. "Breena said he is our cousin."

"Yes he is." Marielle said. "And all of you are going to play an important role in his life. You will get to play with him when he gets older. You will be able to teach him things."

"He's so tiny."

Marielle looked up and saw Margo and Liam in the doorway.

"Erlina said you helped our uncle, Elle." Liam said. "Thank you."

Margo climbed into bed and Marielle hugged her while Liam made himself comfortable on the chair.

Breena ran in the room looking embarrassed. "I am so sorry Commander. You need your rest. Come children."

"Please Elle can we stay with you?" Lily looked up at her.

"It's alright Breena. Marielle said. "They can stay with me."

"I'm too big to sleep in a bed." Liam said. "I'll sleep here."

"Thank you Commander." Breena said. "I'll get them first thing in the morning."

Margo slipped under the covers next to Lily and Miles moved to the other side of her.

Liam stretched out on the chair and covered himself with the spare blanket and shut his eyes.

Marielle closed her eyes and drifted off.

**Alistair Meets his Son **

Eamon looked up from the book he was reading and got up when he saw Alistair and Wynne coming in the room.

"How are you?" Eamon asked

"I'll live." Alistair said. "I just wanted to apologize for hitting you Eamon."

"It's alright Alistair." Eamon said. "You are grieving. It's understandable that you would not be in the right frame of mind."

"I'm going to see my son now."

"I'll take you to him." Wynne said. "I'll see is Marielle is still awake."

"There's an empty room next to Duncan's room." Eamon said. "You can sleep there."

"Thank you." Alistair turned and followed Wynne up the stairs.

"This is Marielle's room." Wynne said as she stopped and peered inside since the door was open. "Alistair you need to see this."

"What is it?"

Alistair opened the door wider and saw Lily, Margo, and Miles sleeping in the bed with Marielle and Liam fast asleep in the chair.

Elorann was standing by the cradle when Alistair and Wynne came in.

"Your Majesty." Elorann knelt down.

"Can you leave us for a bit?" Alistair asked.

"Its alright Elorann. I can handle it here."

Alistair locked the door after she left as Wynne picked Duncan up and faced Alistair.

"It's time to meet your son Alistair." Wynne carefully handed the baby to Alistair.

Tears streamed down his face as Wynne helped him to the chair.

"Hello Duncan." Alistair said quietly. "I'm your Daddy. I am sorry we didn't meet sooner."

"How can you love someone you just met Wynne?" He asked her.

"You just can." Wynne smiled.

"I can't promise you that I will be the perfect father Duncan." Alistair said. "I will just try to be the best father I can possibly be."

"And that's all anyone could ever hope for Alistair."

"I suppose they told you how I went to my rooms after I was told." Alistair said.

"It doesn't matter now Alistair."

"It does matter Wynne." Alistair said. "There's more to it. You see, I first went to my study to collect myself and Erlina followed me."

"She should have let you be Alistair." Wynne said.

"Wynne, I know everything." Alistair said. "And it's the reason for…the breakdown I had. The shock of finding out was just too much."

"Alistair what are you talking about?"

"Erlina was so mired in her grief; I guess she could not keep the secret any longer. She gave me Anora's letter along with her medical history Wynne. I know **everything**." Alistair said. "I know Anora's final wish."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Wynne's Revelation**

Alistair kissed his son on the cheek and placed him back in the cradle.

"Please come to my room so we can finish this talk."

Wynne followed Alistair to his room and Elorann went back to attend to Duncan.

Alistair shut the door and sat on the bed as Wynne sat in the chair.

"You are angry with me." Wynne said.

"No." Alistair sighed. "I'm a little hurt perhaps but not angry. I can understand why Anora trusted you. I just can't believe what she wants."

"Erlina should have kept her mouth shut." Wynne said. "You were not supposed to receive that until a few months later."

"I would have broken down then as well." Alistair said. "I just can't believe it." "What is so surprising about Anora's request?" Wynne asked.

"Anora was my wife Wynne." Alistair said. "She should not have been planning my life after her…"

"Death?" Wynne interrupted.

"Yes!" Alistair said. "Why would Anora do this? She should have focused on trying to live."

"Alistair you two didn't exactly have the best relationship." Wynne said. "I do know Anora was happy when you no longer harbored any anger toward Marielle for sparing her father and she thought you were a far better leader because of it but that said; you two pretty much lived separate lives."

"Anora should have told me that she was dying."

"You read her family history." Wynne said. "There was nothing that could have been done."

"I just can't believe she wanted me to reunite with Marielle. Did she even realize what she was thinking?"

"She grew to care for Marielle a great deal. They developed a bond." Wynne said. "She also knew that you will be pressured to remarry. Anora felt Marielle was the best choice to become queen. And she wanted her son to have a mother and father who love each other."

"Did she ever consider that her final wish may be impossible to be fulfilled?" Alistair asked. "Up until several months ago, I had a great deal of anger towards Marielle and then I killed her brother."

"Alistair if Marielle truly hated you, she would not have helped you today and she would not have let your nieces and nephews stay in her room." Wynne said. "And you need to start being honest with yourself. You never stopped loving her despite the anger you had for her. Your breakdown was partly because of the guilt you felt for loving Marielle and not feeling the same for Anora."

"Alright I admit it!" Alistair declared. "I do love her. Even when I was angry I did not stop loving her and I hate myself for even telling you this right now. I should be mourning Anora and not even thinking about this."

"Alistair, you can mourn Anora and still love Marielle." Wynne said.

"It certainly explains how angry Anora was with me the day Fergus died."

"Alistair, there is something I have not told Marielle yet so you need to keep this quiet until I can tell her."

"What is it?"

"Marielle gave me Fergus's journal. She wanted me to read it and in essence prepare her for when she is emotionally ready to read it. Luckily, Marielle has been so busy, she has not asked about it. There are some things in it that will upset her."

"What was in his journal Wynne?"

"When he challenged you that day at the arena, he was already dying Alistair."

"What do you mean?" Alistair said.

"His health was deteriorating far worse than he let on." Wynne said. "His last entry indicated that his physicians told him he had six to nine months left."

"Fergus planned to challenge you at the tournament Alistair." Wynne continued.

"So I deprived Marielle of have more time with him." Alistair said

"Fergus had a lot of anger over the things you said about Marielle when you two would occasionally chat." Wynne said. "Of course he didn't say anything because you because you're the king. It hurt him though and he wanted to make you look… even worse to Marielle."

"Oh Maker." Alistair lamented as he remembered the disparaging remarks he made about Marielle to Fergus. "I made that man's life a living hell when he attended to court, it's no wonder he would sent representatives most of the time."

"On the day of the tournament, I don't think he took any of the medicines he was supposed to take." Wynne said. "So while you should not have accepted his challenge, what you did was not entirely intentional. He wanted…to die. In a way you granted him mercy because from what I read, he would have been bedridden near the end."

"I still should have at least ended the duel when Marielle begged me too." Alistair said. "It hurts to think I drove him to do what he did."

"You can't go back Alistair." Wynne said. "You need to move forward. You have your duty as king, a new son, and your nieces and nephews. You have Anora's funeral to deal with and as for her wish; we will have to let nature take its course. It will either happen or it won't."

"I know."

"I am going to take a bath and go to bed." Wynne said as she squeezed his hand. "You better get some rest too. You are still weak and you will need your strength because you will have a lot to deal with the next few days."

"Thank you Wynne."

Alistair waited until he heard the door shut then snuck outside and peaked into Marielle's room. Lily and Miles were snuggled against her on one side while Margo was on the other side.

Alistair hated himself for not grieving like he should for Anora but seeing Marielle with the children unleashed all those feelings again.

Shutting her door, Alistair went back to his room, praying he could survive the next couple of days without going mad.

**The Next Morning**

Marielle sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. The children were gone and a part of her felt sad. Comforting them filled the emptiness she had felt since Fergus's death.

Getting up, she quickly dressed and brushed her hair then went down the hall towards Duncan's room and stopped when she heard voices.

"Elle said it will be our job to help Duncan as he grows up." Margo said.

"She's right." Alistair said. "He's going to need all of you around him."

Marielle looked in the room and saw Alistair feeding Duncan while Lily sat in his lap and the children standing around him.

"We are glad you are feeling better Uncle Alistair." Liam said. "We are sorry about Anora."

"I know you are." He said. "And I am sorry I scared all of you. I promise that will never happen again."

Alistair looked up and saw Marielle smile at him approvingly then walk down the hall.

After breakfast, Marielle, Eamon, Teagan, Alistair and Varel sat at the table and discussed the funeral arrangements.

"We already have troops cordoning off the road." Eamon said. "At the start of the procession will be king's royal guard." Alistair, you will ride behind them and the carriage will be behind."

"I'll be riding on one side. Eamon will be on the other side and Teagan will be at the back." Marielle said. "Varel will lead the Grey Wardens behind him. Wynne, Lillian, Kaitlyn, Liam, and Isolde will be in the carriage behind it, followed by more troops."

"I'm just glad I don't have to speak." Alistair said.

"Maric did not speak at our sister's funeral Alistair." Teagan said.

"He just put a bouquet on her casket." Eamon said.

"What flowers did Anora like?" Alistair asked. "Roses?"

"Alistair." Marielle said. "Empress Celene may have declared Anora a solitary rose among brambles but her favorite flower was the tulip."

"I think we may have a problem." Teagan said. "I heard the two flower shops in Denerim are out of stock and there has been a call to other towns to send flowers."

"There are tulips in the palace gardens." Alistair said. "We can use those."

"I will have rooms prepared when I get back to the palace." Alistair said.

"Rooms?" Marielle asked.

"The procession starts at the palace Marielle." Eamon explained. "People are already lining up on the streets. The crowds will be too much for us to get there tomorrow."

"I…never considered that." Marielle said. "When do you want us there?"

"We should get to the palace as soon as possible to avoid the growing crowd."

"We can stay at the compound your Majesty." Varel said. "It is located on the palace grounds after all."

Marielle flashed Varel a relieved smile.

"Very well, whatever makes you feel comfortable." Alistair said. "I will tell Kylon that you have open access to the palace in case you need anything."

"If you will excuse me, I'm going to ask Leliana if she will sing with the choir."

Eamon got up and locked the door and sat back down. "We wanted to talk to you privately for a few minutes."

"What's wrong?" Marielle asked.

"Nothing is wrong exactly." Teagan said. "We just wanted to thank you for being here to support Alistair despite what happened with your brother."

"Anora was a friend." Marielle said. "I owe it to her."

"What Teagan is trying to explain is that it looks good for Alistair that you are here." Eamon explained. "Anora was always more highly regarded than Alistair and when your brother died it generated some problems for him."

"What my brother is getting at is that some of the people took offense with what Alistair did to your brother. You are the Savior of Ferelden. They felt your pain when Fergus died and Alistair lost some of his popularity. By showing your support, we hope it will alleviate some of the anger your admirers have."

"Well you two have known me long enough to know that I don't feel comfortable having admirers, followers, whatever you call them. Despite what I have done for Ferelden, I am still me." Marielle said. "I know…what Alistair did was not…intentional and if these problems continue, please let me know the names of these people and I will write personal letters to each of them. Ferelden does not need this sort of problem right now."

"Thank you Marielle." Eamon said.

"It's no problem." Marielle said.

Marielle excused herself to pack a bag. She rarely used the compound since Teagan and Eamon graciously allowed her to stay at the estate when she was in the city.

The compound was converted to a Warden outpost and a home for Oghren and his family. It was on the palace grounds and she was never comfortable there. Things were different now and she was willing to ignore her discomfort.

**Compound Troubles**

Marielle and Varel walked in the compound and noticed the nervous looks on Oghren and Felsi as they stood in the hall.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you at such short notice." Marielle said. "But due to the funeral procession starting at the palace gates, we need to stay here."

"It's no problem." Felsi said.

"The barracks have plenty of room." Oghren said.

"And what about our rooms?" Varel asked.

"There is a problem." Felsi said.

"Gah!" Marielle exclaimed as she opened the door. "I am in no mood for this!"

"What in Andraste's name?" Varel covered his face to avoid the odor from the huge still that was sitting place where the bed used to be.

"Oghren I don't remember saying you could convert some of the compound to a brewery." Marielle was furious.

"I'm sorry Commander." Felsi said apologetically. "Oghren told me he said you didn't mind."

"It's just a little side business." Oghren laughed nervously. "I don't drink it. I swear. I sell it to the taverns and surface dwarves."

"You get paid fifteen sovereign a month and a free place to stay with your family." Varel said. "And what do you do? You take advantage of the Commander's generosity."

"What's in the other room?" Marielle asked angrily.

"Two dozen kegs." Felsi said.

"Looks like I am sleeping in the barracks." Varel said.

"Is there a room I can sleep in?" Marielle asked  
"You can have the sitting room." Felsi said.

"Fine!" Marielle said. "But this side business ends now."

She went inside the room and shut the door and within a few seconds; the sound of glass breaking could be heard.

Marielle came out of the room and shut the door.

"Oghren you will only be getting half your pay for six months and it will go straight to Felsi. I also want those rooms cleaned out after the funeral."

"Yes Commander." Oghren bowed his head.

"I'm going to the sitting room." Marielle said.

"I will bring you some pillows and blankets." Felsi said.

"Thank you." Marielle said. "Let me know when supper is ready."

**Before the Procession**

Marielle was already up and dressed before dawn and at the palace's gardens cutting tulips for the bouquet that Alistair would put on Anora's casket. She found red and pink tulips along with baby's-breath that she placed between each bloom.

"You're up early."

Marielle turned to see Alistair standing before her, wearing his king's armor.

"I didn't get much sleep." Marielle said. "Oghren converted my room to a brewery and Varel's to a storeroom. I slept in the sitting room and Varel slept in the barracks with the others."

"You should have come back to the palace. We would have accommodated you."

"I didn't want to burden you after already saying we would stay at the compound."

"It would not have been a burden." He said.

"Here's the bouquet." Marielle said as she handed it to him.

"Thank you Elle." Alistair said. "You…have been coming to my rescue a great deal lately."

"You're welcome Alistair."

"Can I ask you something else?" He asked

"Yes?"

"I know this is probably not the right time to be asking this and all; especially given our history but the children really like you, I know you already write to Liam but I was wondering if you would be willing to visit them when you were in Denerim. If it makes you more comfortable, I would not have to be there."

"I like them too Alistair." Marielle said. "I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

"Good." Alistair managed a smile. "That makes me relieved."

"I better head back to the compound." Marielle said.

"I just want this day to end." Alistair said

"It will." Marielle said. "All you have to do now is give Anora the goodbye she deserved. The people of Ferelden need to see that."

"Easier said than done." Alistair said.

Alistair watched her walk back to the compound silently thankful to have a small piece of her back in his life.

**Authors Note**

Just want to say thanks for the kind reviews and private messages and no I have not forgotten Morrigan/Messenger aka Duncan.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Procession and Beyond**

Marielle wasn't surprised to see the how many people amassed on the streets to pay their respects. Anora was well loved and she deserved this out pouring of grief. What Marielle was not expecting however were the surprised looks she received from some bystanders. They looked shocked to see her there and some would give her those looks of devotion she always hated. She did not realize how word had spread about her grief over losing Fergus. Wynne had warned her she would be wearing the hero title for years to come and today she hated it even more. This day was supposed to be about Anora and not her. It was the protesters that bothered her most however. The procession had slowed to a crawl but when Captain Kylon rode down to Alistair and they both turned to look at her, she knew there was a problem.

Captain Kylon led her to the group who were blocking the king's guardsmen.

One of them had a sign calling for Alistair to step down from the throne.

"Look!" One of the protestors pointed to me. "It's the Savior of Ferelden."

"You should not support the king after what he did to you my lady." A woman said.

"Is this how you honor the Queen Anora's memory?" Marielle asked them.

"We loved our queen my lady." One of them said.

"You claim to love the queen yet you dishonor her memory by what you are doing." Marielle said.

"But he killed your…"

"What happened at the tournament was unintentional." Marielle said. "I harbor no ill will and I support our king. This day is not about me. This day is about saying goodbye to our beloved queen."

"Yes my lady." Another supporter bowed.

And with that the protestors dispersed and Marielle rode back toward the left side of the casket, not seeing the stunned expression on Alistair's face as she went by.

Teagan and Eamon both gave Marielle thankful looks as the procession continued to the cathedral as she tried to hide her bewilderment over what she just said.

**The Funeral**

The crowd sat silently and most nodded with approval as Alistair stood by the casket and placed the bouquet on top of it before going back to sit. Wynne took his hand as they listened to Leliana lead the choir. The _Grand Cleric_ then spoke and everybody stood up and joined her in reciting Anora's favorite verses of _The Chant_of Light. Marielle went up to say a few words.

"We started off as foes in the beginning." She said. "Anora and I."

"But after the Blight; that soon changed to friendship and during her final years it became a sisterhood." Marielle continued. "Anora became my rock and inspiration during those moments when I had no faith in myself. I will miss her dearly but I will continue to live by her example because I know…that is what she would want me to do."

Marielle went back to sit and the Grand Cleric led everyone into prayer and then listened as Leliana sang. After a few minutes she watched as Eamon, Teagan, Varel, and Brother Genitivi got up and carried the casket to the royal crypt and Alistair followed. Liam turned around and walked to where Marielle was standing and held out his hand.

She took it and he led her into the royal crypt where Anora was going to be entombed next to Queen Rowan.

**After the Funeral**

It was an agonizing two hour wait before they were able to leave the cathedral and another hour to ride back to the estate.

Eamon brought her a glass of wine and sat down across from her.

"When you told me Alistair has been having problems since Fergus died, I didn't realize the extent." Marielle said. "I'm sorry for being the cause of that brief blockade we had today."

Teagan and Varel joined them as Marielle sipped her wine.

"It's not your fault Marielle." Eamon said. "Some people can be…over zealous. I'm hoping your words to them will quell them."

"You certainly set them straight." Teagan said.

"I think it will be beneficial if we return to Vigil's keep as soon as possible." Marielle said.

"We can leave in the morning." Varel said. "Most of the Wardens have already departed."

"Good." Marielle said. "I need to get back to some familiarity where it's safe."

Marielle set her glass and went upstairs to her room to pack, counting the hours to when she could leave.

"So what is bothering you?" Zevran asked as he came in sat on the bed. "And don't say your moody because the funeral. I know it's more than that."

"Remember when we first met and you told me being a Crow was like living in a gilded cage?" Marielle asked.

"You remember that?" Zevran was surprised.

"Those protestors today made me realize that I am living in a gilded cage Zevran. This day was supposed to be about Anora and I still could not escape my identity."

"I know you are no second coming of Andraste." Zevran said. Those people who worship you are not your friends and they will never be your friends. You know the people who love you for being you and not for what you have done. You will always be Elle to me my dear."

"Thanks Zev." Marielle managed to smile. "I know I can always count on you and if I said right now that I want to get besotted, you would not hold it against me."

"Of all people who deserve a night of decadence and merriment, it is definitely you." Zevran said.

"And the only place where I can truly drink is Orzammar." Marielle said. "It's the only place where nobody cares if the Savior of Ferelden can over indulge without repercussions or rumors being spread. The dwarves actually respect me for it."

"You're thinking of making a trip to Orzammar?" Zevran asked.

"I am seriously considering it. I know Bhelen has wanted me to come down to help reclaim some thaigs."

"Well I will have to pass if you decide to do this. Orzammar is not one of those places I enjoyed."

"It's not so bad now actually. Bhelen has a passion for human cuisine and alcohol." Marielle laughed. "But never mind for now. I have not decided yet."

"Elle, you can't fool me just the fact that you are even considering it, means there are more reasons for you wanting to leave."

"I'm just considering having a little holiday for myself Zev."

"Holiday?" Zevran laughed. "If you want a holiday, then I suggest you go to Antiva. The merchant princes would set you up with a palace, you would have man servants, and anything your heart desired. Going to Orzammar is not a holiday."

"Zev. I have not decided anything yet. It's merely a thought." Marielle chuckled. "Don't worry. All I care about is heading back to the keep."

"I shall pack then."

"Zev wait!" Marielle said as eyed one of the weapons he had on him. "That's Howe's axe isn't it? I have not seen you with it for a couple of years. I thought you got rid of it."

"I would never get rid of the greatest gift you have ever bestowed upon me, next to our friendship that is." Zevran smiled. "I was there when you killed him remember? I saw the look of satisfaction in your eyes when you avenged your family. That axe should have been your trophy but you gave it to me and I knew at that moment we would be friends for life despite your…taste in men."

"Thank you Zev." Marielle laughed. "I love you too."

**Morrigan and Messenger**

Morrigan found Messenger pacing around by the fire when she returned.

"You are back!" He rushed to her. "I was getting worried. That was the longest you have ever been gone."

"A great deal happened." Morrigan said. "The queen did die after giving birth to your namesake. Her Elven handmaid could not keep her silence however and gave Anora's letter early to Alistair."

"What do you mean?"

"Anora knew she was dying and it was her wish for Marielle and Alistair to reunite. She wanted Marielle to become queen and raise her son."

"Wait." Messenger said. "I remember. I met her when I was Duncan. I found her to be very shrewd."

"You still are Duncan." Morrigan said in an exasperated tone. "And she was very smart. Anora was the one who supported Marielle after the blight and they formed a friendship. She grew up without a mother and did not want her child to have the same fate."

"But why Marielle?" Messenger said.

"Anora considered Marielle her intellectual equal." Morrigan said. "And she wanted a strong woman to raise her child. Anora also wanted her child to have both a mother and father who love each other."

"But they are not together."

"Oh they are together in a sense Messenger." Morrigan laughed. "She saved him again."

"How?"

"After the Erlina's handmaid gave him that letter; he locked himself in his rooms and got drunk and sick. She and Wynne helped him.

"What did Marielle do?"

"She held his head as he vomited in a pot and cleaned him up afterwards." Morrigan shuddered. "I was in bird form perched outside the window. I had a clear view of…everything."

"Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea Messenger." Morrigan sighed. "She always ends up rescuing that fool. If that is what love is then I am grateful I have never loved."

"But you do love Morrigan." Messenger said. "If you did not, you would not be concerned for Marielle."

"Tis true." Morrigan admitted. "She is the sister I always wanted. And the moment she let Loghain live I became truly proud of her for that is when; in my eyes, she started thinking like a Grey Warden."

"I would have let Loghain live as well." Messenger said

"You need to reveal yourself to them." Morrigan pleaded. "They need closure. You changed their lives and essentially started them on the path they are on."

"Haven't we gone over this before?" Messenger growled. "My answer remains the same!"

"They need to see their mentor Messenger." Morrigan said. "It will help them heal and help them find each other again. Please think about it."

"I will consider your words but I make no promises." Messenger said.

"I'm just glad you are thinking about it." Morrigan smiled

"Can you show me a memory from your time with them again?" Messenger asked. "Please."

"Come to the fire Messenger." Morrigan said. "I will need some of your blood."

Messenger went over to the fire and sat down and Morrigan joined him.

"Give me your hand."

Shaking, Messenger held out his hand and cut his palm with her dagger.

"Squeeze your fist over the fire." Morrigan instructed.

Morrigan tapped his fist as the blood dropped into the fire. The fire whirled but soon he was greeted by a vision of Alistair and Marielle.

"He's giving her a rose!" Messenger was amazed as Morrigan went back to her camp.

She watched Messenger as he viewed the visions and realized that seeing Marielle and Alistair would help him as well.

**Calm before the Storm**

Marielle spent the next few months at the keep enjoying a normal routine. Her days were safe and structured and that was how she preferred it. She even started to laugh and joke around with her Wardens again. The couple of times Marielle did break from her routine, she would go to Denerim to check the compound for any possible Oghren surprises, then she would visit Teagan and Kaitlyn. When she sent word to Alistair that she would be at Denerim, the children would always be at estate waiting for her. They would spend the whole day playing games, talking, and eating. Liam loved hearing about life at the keep and how she ruled the arling and they would spend hours talking as the children were napping. As the evening approached, the carriage would come to pick them up to take them back to the palace and Marielle promised to continue to write and would tell Liam to give the king her regards. She was happy to hear that Alistair was having more dinners in the private dining room with the children and when he was not busy, he would always spend time with them. They appeared to be happy and healthy and adjusting to life at the palace. Marielle was also surprised to learn that Liam, Miles, and the girls were all in line for the throne behind Duncan. Teagan said that Eamon discovered a by-law that was legal and most of the nobles were not thrilled and so far the issue has only been brought up privately but not at court.

The only one hindrance in Marielle's life was her dreams and at times; it got to the point she wished they were darkspawn nightmares because at least then she would be able to understand them. There were two recurring dreams that plagued her every night. She would have that dream about returning to Ostagar and seeing that silhouetted figure standing behind Duncan's fire and she would dream about Anora asking her to look after her son. When dreaming of Ostagar, it would always be the same; she would run towards the figure standing behind the fire but would always wake up. As for the dreams with Anora, they were mostly the same and luckily there were no Loghain appearances like the first one but this last dream her mother was with Anora. Her mother had told her how proud of her she was but it was time for her to be happy and that she would be a good mother to Anora's son. These dreams bothered her because they made no sense. Ostagar was part of her past and there was no reason for Anora to be in her dreams every night.

But it was not only those recurring dreams that haunted her. She also had one dream recently where she found herself waking up beside Alistair. They were in his bedchamber, and as she sat up, he pulled her close against him, wrapping his arms around her. It had felt so real even to feeling his breath on her neck when he kissed her and then he whispered something that instantly woke her up.

"My queen."

"Dear Maker! What are you trying to tell me with these dreams?" Marielle asked aloud.

That dream with Alistair made her feel as if she was dishonoring her brother and she hated herself for the feelings it stirred in her.

"Commander this package just arrived." Varel came in and set it down. "It's from the palace."

"Thank you Varel." Marielle said. "I presume Wynne is still in the library?"

"Yes." Varel laughed. "She mentioned wanting to taking her supper there."

"I'll go there in a bit." Marielle chuckled.

Wynne had been at the keep for a few days for a visit and to talk with the new mage who survived his Joining. The keep's library had several copies of various books and she was planning to take them back to Highever.

Marielle opened the package and was surprised to find a note from Alistair.

_Dear Mari,_

_ Erlina said these earrings were a gift from your mother when Anora was marrying my brother. I thought it was only right that you have them. Enclosed, you will also find a letter from Liam and some pictures from Margo. Erlina also found a letter Anora never sent you and thought you should have it. The children send you their love and look forward to your next visit. I hope all is well at the keep and please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything. Please take care of yourself._

_ Alistair_

Marielle opened the box which revealed a set of beautiful emerald earrings. She smiled and wiped her eyes. She read the letter from Liam and admired the two pictures Margo had drawn. Liam described the pictures saying one was how Margo pictured the keep. He said the other picture was of her in a dress. Marielle laughed because Margo did tell her she should wear dresses more. It wasn't that Marielle did not like dresses; she just rarely had the opportunity wear them. Perhaps one day she will surprise her and wear a dress during one of their visits.

Marielle picked up Anora's letter and slowly opened it.

"No." Marielle dropped the letter. She had to be dreaming at the words she had just read. "It can't be."

Her hand shaking, she picked up the letter and began to read it.

_ Dear Marielle,_

_ By the time you read this I will be dead. You see the women in my family do not survive childbirth. My mother, grandmother, and great grandmother all died after giving birth and I will soon be meeting the same fate. It is my hope that since I will be having a son, the cycle will be broken. I am writing this to you because I wanted to let you know how much our friendship meant to me. You are an incredible woman, and you have accomplished so much for being so young. I have always cherished the times we spent together. I know what I am about to say will come as a complete shock to you but please understand, that this is my last wish and I desperately want it to be fulfilled. _

_ It is my greatest desire that you reunite with Alistair. I do not want my son to be raised by nannies. I want him to have a mother who will love and nurture him to be the man he is meant to be and you are the only woman fit for that role. I also want my son to have a mother and father who love each other. I know Alistair still loves you and you love him despite what happened to your brother. The two of you belong together. You can deny it all you want but I can see it in both your faces. Marielle on the only night we shared a bed, he called out your name. Despite all that anger he had when you conscripted my father, he never stopped loving you. You have saved Ferelden twice Marielle, you deserve some happiness. You can continue the path you are on by marrying Alistair, becoming queen and being the mother to my son. Alistair has proven himself to be a strong and capable king but with you by his side, I can see the both of you ushering a new age for Ferelden which is something I could not do with him. Please do not deny your destiny. _

_ Sincerely_

_ Anora_

"Marielle what's wrong?"

Wynne shut the door and went over to Marielle.

"Marielle?" Wynne took the letter and read it.

"Holy Maker!"

"Now I know why Anora has been in one of my recurring dreams Wynne." Marielle said. "How could she even think I would even consider going back with Alistair? I admit I have put aside my anger and have moved on but that does not take away what he did. I am dishonoring my brother by even talking about this."

"You really need to stop putting your brother on a pedestal Marielle." Wynne said.

"What?" Marielle was stunned by Wynne's words. "I don't put my brother on a pedestal."

"Yes you do and it needs to end." Wynne got up. "I will be right back."

Wynne came back and set Fergus's journal down before. "You gave me this months ago asking that I read it so I could prepare you for when you eventually read it. The strange thing is you have never inquired about it since. And that's because you wanted to forget it existed so you would not have to face some difficult truths."

"I knew you had it Wynne. I just…"

"Marielle I've known you long enough to know when you're making excuses." Wynne interrupted. "You helped bring down an arch demon and you were the slayer of two other darkspawn monstrosities but when it comes to your brother, you are still the same little girl who would look up to him. You need to read his journal. There are many things he kept from you."

"I'm scared Wynne." Marielle's voice trembled.

"I'll be right here." Wynne said.

Her hands shaking Marielle opened the book and skimmed through until settling on reading near the end.

Wynne put her arm around Marielle as she started crying when reading about Fergus's unabated grief over Orianna and Orien. Fergus had told her he was moving on but from reading, she now knew that was not the case. His words echoed of loneliness and despair, and her visits were the only bright spot in his life. Anger ignited through her when she read of his experiences at court and dealing with Alistair back when he was angry.

"No!" Marielle cried. "Why didn't he tell me he was dying? It says the physicians and mages told him, he only six to nine months left! Why didn't he tell me?"

"Read some more Marielle." Wynne said. "He did not want to be a burden to you."

Sobbing, Marielle continued to read and gasped in horror when she read that Fergus had planned to challenge Alistair at the tournament.

"I feel like I've just lost him all over again Wynne." Marielle sobbed as put the journal down. "Fergus wanted to die and he wanted to make Alistair look bad."

"He did not take any of his medicine that day Marielle." Wynne said.

"He should have told me Wynne, I would have taken care of him. He was my brother! I owed it to him."

"Fergus loved you Marielle." Wynne said. "He did not want you to see his decline during the final months. He did not want you to go through that."

"Alistair's anger towards me sure did not help Fergus when he went to court." Marielle glared. "He knew my brother was not in the best of health. He did not have to say those things about me. Why did he not see how it hurt him?"

"You need to talk with Alistair about this and everything that has transpired." Wynne said. "I know Alistair deeply regrets his actions. The both of you need closure before you can move forward."

"Move forward?" Marielle laughed. "So I can fulfill Anora's dream?"

"You need to stop lying to yourself Marielle." Wynne said. "You know you still love Alistair. Anora even saw it. And if you didn't love him, you would have never gone out of your way to help the way you did before the funeral."

"Yes I admit it! I still love Alistair!" Marielle yelled. "I never stopped loving him despite everything that's happened. And I hate myself for it. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I was not the one who needed to hear it." Wynne smiled. "And now I think you need some time to think. We will talk more later."

Marielle watched as she left the room, and then grabbed the fireplace poker. Walking over to the mirror that hung behind the door, Marielle took a look at herself before smashing the mirror.

Sitting back down, she grabbed some parchment and began to write.

**Running Away**

Wynne sat up in bed. Marielle took her supper upstairs earlier that evening and Wynne decided it was best to let her be alone and had warned the others to stay away from her. Something did not feel right however and she got out of bed, quickly dressed and headed towards Marielle's study where she found Varel and Zevran reading letters.

"The commander is gone Wynne." Varel said as he handed her a letter.

"She went to Orzammar." Zevran said.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Aftermath**

Wynne sat down on the bench and read the letter.

_Wynne,_

_ I know you think I am running away but I need time to think. I am going to Orzammar to help reclaim some lost thaigs for King Bhelen. Please don't worry, I will be safe. I will be with two other wardens that are at the outpost. Hopefully some time away will help me think and those dreams I've have been having of Anora as well as the ones dealing with Ostagar will diminish. I promise I will be back soon._

_ Love,_

_ Elle_

"Look at it this way Wynne; if Elle truly wanted to run away, she would not have said where she was going." Zevran said.

"That's true." Wynne sighed.

"Sigrun and Anders are at the Outpost there." Varel said. "She will be fine. I just wish she had not left so abruptly."

"Who is the other letter for?" Wynne asked.

"That letter is for the king's nephew." Varel said

"I'm leaving for Denerim tomorrow." Wynne said. "I can take the letter to him."

"Thank you Wynne." Varel handed her the letter.

When Varel and Zevran left the room, she used a spell to unseal the letter.

"Thank the Maker!" Wynne sighed with relief as she resealed the letter and made it look as if it was never opened.

The letter she wrote was merely a reply to his correspondence to her and in the end; she mentioned having to go to Orzammar on Warden Business. She promised to send some souvenirs to him and his siblings.

Wynne was relieved that Marielle still retained some clarity that she would not ignore the children even in her current state and hope the time away would help.

**The Palace**

Three days later Wynne was sitting in Alistair's study watching him pace around the room.

"Damn that Erlina! I should have paid more attention as she was packing the crate." Alistair growled.

"If you mind me asking, why have you kept her?" Wynne inquired.

"In Anora's letter, she asked me to keep Erlina on staff." Alistair said.

"What does she even do now?"

"She helps out the nursemaid and oversees some of the staff." Alistair said. "And of course meddles in other people's lives."

"You have to admire her loyalty to Anora." Wynne said.

"You know I could order her back to Denerim." Alistair said.

"Alistair that won't accomplish anything accept make her angry."

"I know Wynne." Alistair sighed.

"That letter hit her hard and the revelations about her brother did not help." Wynne said. "You got blind drunk when you read your letter and she ran away when she read hers. She just needs some time."

"I'm relieved you told me she intends to write to Liam when she's there." Alistair said.

"The fact she is told everyone where is and is still planning to continue to keep in contact with your nieces and nephews is a good sign Alistair. Its means her anger is not enough that she would shut everyone out. Marielle is just confused right now."

"Yes and being in the Deep Roads is going to end her confusion." Alistair scoffed.

"She can take of herself Alistair and she has some Wardens there." Wynne said.

"You know Lily told me the other day that Marielle should become queen." Alistair laughed. "She's only five years old."

"Most children usually are very astute at that age." Wynne smiled.

Wynne looked at Alistair and suddenly noticed the weariness in his face.

"Are you alright Alistair?" She asked. "You looked tired."

"I am Wynne." Alistair said. "I've been having the oddest, recurring dreams lately."

"Were they about darkspawn?"

"No." Alistair said. "It made me wish they were about darkspawn though. It is always the same damn dream."

"Tell me. Maybe I can help." Wynne said

"I keep dreaming about Ostagar Wynne." Alistair said. "I am alone and the area is deserted but I can see Duncan's fire in the distance and I can make out a figure standing behind it. When I run towards it, I always wake up."

Wynne tried to hide her shock. Alistair was having the exact same dream as Marielle.

"Perhaps you're just thinking about Duncan and your dream is the result of that."

"Maybe." Alistair sighed. "Maker knows there are times when I truly wish he was still alive. I just don't understand why I am dreaming about this everyday."

"Don't worry about it." Wynne said nervously. "I'm sure it will pass."

"I hope so." Alistair said. "Would you like to stay for supper? I know the children would love to see you."

"I would be delighted." Wynne smiled.

Wynne was concerned though. Shared dreams did not usually occur between those who were not mages. Perhaps the spirits in the fade could sense the love Alistair and Marielle had for each other and were doing this to bring them together. Whatever was going on fascinated and worried Wynne and she prayed that she would be able to get to the bottom of it.

**Orzammar**

Marielle carefully wrapped each package and labeled the accordingly before placing them in the crate. She had purchased golem dolls for Lily and Miles, a silver brush and mirror set for Margo, and a couple of books on Orzammar's history for Liam.

She even bought a silver rattle for Duncan and had his name engraved on it. After writing a letter she nailed the box shut and brought it to King Bhelen's Royal messenger.

Grabbing her pack, she said goodbye to Bhelen and made her way to the entrance of the Deep Roads where Anders and Sigrun were waiting for her.

"There will be two units waiting for us." Sigrun said.

"Any darkspawn sightings?" Marielle asked.

"A few ogres and some other stragglers have been sighted." Anders said.

"Let's go." Marielle said. "The drinks are on me after we deal with this."

"We're going to hold you to that Commander." Anders said.

**Morrigan and Messenger**

Morrigan was cooking stew when Messenger returned from Ostagar. Their home base was still at Flemeth's hut. She had chosen to not go on this last trek because she was running out of poultices and wanted to replenish them. When flying to Denerim, she stopped at Ostagar and saw him standing by the fire which he always kept burning. She used that image as a basis for the dreams she created in Marielle and Alistair's minds. That fire had a great meaning for all of them and it would be where they would eventually reunite.

As Messenger regained more memories each day, he seemed to get more receptive to seeing Alistair and Marielle. They would argue less about it which made Morrigan believe that he was finally seeing the truth, that he would gain some closure from seeing them. From reading the journal, she found him to be a very fascinating yet complex man. Morrigan even wished she had gotten to meet Duncan before his transformation. He did have one weakness and that was his soft spot he had for his recruits and the affection he had for Alistair and Marielle ran especially deep.

"So how was it?" Morrigan asked him.

"Genlocks still coming from somewhere." Messenger said. "Must find a way to blow up all entrances."

"I can help you with that Messenger but I suspect there is a bigger entrance underneath the ruins." Morrigan said.

"We have time yet." Messenger said. "We must work out a plan before we proceed."

"Why Messenger, that was a very Grey Wardenish thing to say." Morrigan grinned.

"That's what I am." He replied.

Morrigan continued to stir the stew as Messenger made himself comfortable by the fire.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Of course."

"If I agree to your idea of seeing Marielle and Alistair, could you use your power to draw them to Ostagar?

"If that is what you want Messenger, I can make it so."

"Thank you." Messenger said. "And that is all I wish to say about it now."

**The Package**

Several weeks later Captain Kylon came to Alistair's study holding a crate.

"Your majesty, this arrived from Orzammar." He said.

Alistair dropped what he was doing and immediately took the package. "Thank you so much for bringing this to me.

"Jameson." He called.

Jameson immediately came in the room. "Yes your Majesty?"

"Could you bring the children here?" Alistair asked.

"Yes your majesty right away!"

Twenty minutes later Alistair was sitting on the floor with them, with the crate in the middle.

"Guess where this crate arrived from?"

"Orzammar?" Liam asked.

"Yes indeed." Alistair said happily as he watched their excitement. "Shall we see what Marielle sent?"

"Oh yes!" Margo clapped her hands. "Please Uncle Alistair."

Alistair reached in the box and took out a package that had Liam's name on it and handed it to him.

He handed Margo, Lily and Miles their packages."

"There's another package in the crate Uncle Alistair." Liam said.

Alistair reached in the crate and pulled out a package that had Duncan's name neatly printed on it. Overcome by his emotions, he held it in his hand.

"Duncan is too small to open his." Miles said.

"I will do it for him." Alistair said as he regained his composure.

He smiled as the children tore open their packages and his heart swelled when seeing the joy on their faces. Marielle had bought golem dolls for Lily and Miles and they were already playing with them. Liam received two big books on Orzammar and he was already pouring through one of them and Margo received a silver brush and mirror set. She squealed with delight when seeing her name engraved on them.

"What did Marielle get for Duncan?" Liam asked.

Alistair opened the package and pulled out a silver rattle and he discovered that she had his named engraved on it.

"But she did not give you any present Uncle Al." Lily said.

"She did give me one Lily." Alistair said as reached out and hugged her. "Seeing the smile on your faces is the gift she gave me."

**The Dreams Keep Coming**

Marielle sat in Tapsters and watched in amusement as Sigrun was being propositioned by one of the commoners. While King Bhelen had granted the casteless more rights, Sigrun was also considered a hero in Orzammar and it was obvious she was not used to the attention.

"King Bhelen was uncharacteristically generous with that reward." Anders remarked. "Five hundred gold for Vigils Keep and one hundred for each of us. I can honestly say it was worth getting dirty this time."

"He was generous because of all that treasure we uncovered in that one thaig." Marielle replied. "What we got is merely a fraction of how much we brought back."

"I still can't believe we came across one of those disciples." Anders said. "No matter how long it has been since we have seen one, those talking darkspawn still creep me out."

"Just make sure the body is preserved." Marielle said. "The Wardens in Orlais want to research…it."

"The dwarves are packing it with ice outside and it will be heading to Orlais tomorrow." Anders said. "Commander, you don't really think those talking darkspawn were once…human do you?"

"It scares me actually." Marielle admitted. "The fact they had this ability to do this. To take humans and essentially change them."

"Remember that one talking darksawn before we saved Amaranthine?" Anders asked. "I always wondered why you never had him killed."

"You Architect's messenger?" Marielle said. "I honestly don't know Anders. There was just something….different about him. And then he helped us. He actually helped us."

"Commander why are you using the term, he?"

"I think I do that because this messenger actually communicated with us Anders." Marielle said. "It makes me sad to think he was once human like us."

"So what are your plans?" Anders asked. "Will you be joining me on my trek back to Amaranthine? I have to admit I am looking forward to sleeping in my own bed again."

"Well we have another two weeks here to clean up." Marielle said. "I will likely travel with you part of the way but I am considering a trip to Ostagar."

"Now why in the blazes would you want to go there?" Anders asked.

"I came to Orzammar hoping to escape my demons Anders." Marielle sighed. "But they stayed with me. I have been having these very vivid and recurring dreams about Ostagar. I need to go there to see if I can find any answers."

"Would you like some company?"

"Thank you Anders." Marielle smiled. "But I need to do this on my own."

"What do you hope to find at Ostagar?"

"I don't know Anders." Marielle said. "I just know I need to go there."

**Dreams of a King**

Alistair sat up in bed and looked around. The dream was so real. Marielle looked beautiful as Eamon escorted her to him. She knelt down before him and he gently placed a crown on her head then helped her up. Marielle gave him that special smile that would always make his heart flutter. As they were about to kiss, everything blurred around him and he was at Ostagar again. He saw the fire but this time instead of one figure standing behind it, there were two.

"Ostagar." He said aloud. "I need to go to Ostagar."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Now are you going to leave quietly or do I get to add one more dead body to my list?" Marielle asked the bandit as she pinned him with one boot and had her blades pointed against his neck.

"Please don't kill me." He cried. "I'll leave."

"Good." Marielle said as she released him. "And I suggest you run and don't come back."

Marielle watched as the man ran off. The journey to Ostagar had been relatively quiet until this one interruption. The solitude of traveling along gave Marielle a chance to think and reflect and when she camped at night, she read her brother's journal. Her heart ached for Fergus's pain at losing his family yet she also felt angry at him. He should have never kept this from her. And he should have told her that he was dying. She would have taken a leave of absence from the Grey Wardens and helped make his final months as comfortable as possible. The fact he did not give her this choice hurt her.

"Alistair."

She hated herself for still loving him after all that has transpired between them. She remembered his hatred and vitriol when spared Loghain and knowing what he said about her to Fergus hurt her.

"Maker why are you doing this to me?" Marielle cried out.

Duncan suddenly came to her thoughts and she even felt angry at him for dying when she needed his guidance.

"Savior of Ferelden." She laughed out loud.

Marielle tied her horse by the tree and ran toward the clearing.

"WHY CAN'T SOMEONE SAVE ME FOR A CHANGE?" She shouted.

After several minutes Marielle regained her composure and went back to her horse. Lothering was only forty miles away which would make her closer to reaching Ostagar.

"Chasing a foolish dream." Marielle admonished herself as she continued her journey.

**Morrigan & Messenger**

Morrigan stood by Duncan's fire holding two locks of hair she had taken from both Alistair and Marielle. She threw the locks in the fire and the flames shot upward, the power generated from it would continue to draw them there.

She did not tell Messenger they were traveling here. Morrigan knew that despite being more open to the idea, he would likely still flee.

Marielle would be the first to arrive and Alistair would not be far behind. Marielle's emotions are raw and seeing Alistair will send her over the edge.

"They will be fighting when he comes upon them." Morrigan laughed.

Sensing Messenger's presence in the distance, Morrigan switched to bird form and flew away.

**Confession**

Wynne walked in the Gnawed Noble Tavern and discovered Anders playing cards by himself.

She knew he was in Orzammar with Marielle and rushed to him.

"Where's Marielle?" Wynne asked.

"Hello to you to Wynne." Anders said

"Hello." Wynne said. "Now where is Marielle? Did she come back with you? I've been worried about her."

"We traveled part of the way." Anders said as he was shuffling the cards.

Wynne grabbed Anders and dragged him to one of the private rooms.

"Where is Marielle?" Wynne demanded. "Do not make me hurt you!"

"Commander Marielle said she had to do something and that she would be back soon."

"Where did she go Anders?" Wynne's hands began to glow

"Okay Okay! " Anders cowered. "The commander said she was going to Ostagar. She said she's been having dreams about it and wanted to see if she could find some answers."

"Oh Maker." Wynne let Anders go.

Alistair had been gone for four days. His butler said he went to one of the lodges but Wynne knew he was going to Ostagar.

"Maker help them both." Wynne whispered; as she walked away, leaving Anders confused and relieved.

Lothering smelled of cut lumber and hot steel as Marielle rode through, looking for someone in charge to donate the gold she liberated from those bandits. Though mostly rebuilt, the chantry was not completed. The templars and priests slept in shacks outside the stone building, and apparently it was only open for one daily service since the roof was not yet complete.

Marielle tied her horse and went to the first templar she came across.

"Excuse me." Marielle said. "Do you have a moment?"

The templar turned and she was shocked to recognize him from the last time she was here.

"Ser Bryant?"

"It's you!" He gasped. "I remember you too and I know you are the one that saved Ferelden!"

Marielle felt uncomfortable when he bowed before her.

"What brings you to Lothering?" He asked

"Just passing through for a brief rest and supplies." Marielle said. "I am happy to see you survived."

"We made it out within eight hours of the horde invasion." Ser Bryant. "Sadly, many people stayed. I decided to come back and help rebuild."

"I wish I could've done more."

"Do not blame yourself." Ser Bryant said. "The Maker put you on a different path. Sometimes a few have to be sacrificed to save a great many more."

"Before I forget, here is some money I took from some bandits when they tried to rob me. Needless to say, they won't be bothering anyone else." Marielle said

"Maker bless you. This will help out a great deal." Ser Bryant said graciously as he took the sack of coins. "So where are you heading?"

"I'm going to Ostagar." Marielle said

"Warden Business?"

"You could say that." Marielle said.

"I guess I don't have to tell you to be careful considering who you are." He grinned.

"Thank you Ser Bryant." Marielle smiled

A young boy suddenly ran up to her.

"My mother wanted you to have these cookies to take on the road." He said.

"Thank you." Marielle smiled as she took the sack of cookies and placed it in her pack.

"I wish I was a hero like you." He said.

Marielle looked down at him and patted his head. "You have plenty of time to be a hero. Go have play with your friends and enjoy this beautiful day."

The boy smiled and ran off as Ser Bryant led her to the general store.

Twenty minutes later, Marielle said her goodbyes and road down the Imperial Highway.

**Lothering Gets a Royal Visit**

The crowd had gathered as soon as Alistair road in. He acknowledged them as he got off his horse and motioned for two his guards to stay as the other two followed him as he surveyed Lothering. The village smelled fresh, new, and there were no looks of desperation on the people's faces.

"Your Majesty." Ser Bryant said as he bowed. "This is a surprise."

"I remember you Ser Bryant." Alistair said.

"I remember you as well your Majesty." Ser Bryant said. "You were traveling with the warden who saved Ferelden."

"Yes." Alistair said wistfully.

"You know you just missed the Warden Commander by thirty minutes."

Alistair stopped walking. "The Warden Commander was here?"

"Yes." Ser Bryant said. "She mentioned going to Ostagar."

_"Oh Maker!" _

Why was she going to Ostagar? He had not told anyone he was going to one of the lodges and had sworn his four guards to secrecy when they made it to the halfway point. Alistair had only seen her briefly since Anora's funeral. He was supposed to be in mourning and did not want to arouse any suspicion as well offend those who nobles who loved Anora. He could not believe Marielle was heading to the same destination he was and felt both apprehensive and excited at the thought of seeing her. Alistair broke from his daze and realized he was wasting time with all this thinking.

"Thank you Ser Bryant." Alistair said. "I am heading there as well. The Warden Commander and I have…unfinished business there. In fact, I must make haste so if you please excuse me."

"Of course your Majesty." Ser Bryant said as bowed. "Makers blessings to you."

Alistair waved to the crowd, got on his horse and raced towards Ostagar.

**Ostagar**

A cool evening breeze made Marielle shiver slightly as she made her way toward the bridge at Ostagar. It was amazing how this placed still evoked so many memories after nearly five years. She was also disturbed to find fresh darkspawn bodies and sensed there were still some around. Suddenly feeling them very close to her, Marielle withdrew her swords and turned to see three genlock rogues coming out of the shadows and running towards her. Marielle quickly dispatched them, and after sensing no other threat, slowly walked down the bridge.

She stopped in the middle of the bridge looking at the remnants of the cross where they found Cailan's body.

It was as if time stopped when she first came upon his body. Marielle remembered the anger and the sadness but it was at that moment she realized the duty she had sworn too uphold.

"Marielle!"

The sound of her blades dropping on the ground echoed throughout the ruins.

_"He can't be here." She thought. "I'm hallucinating."_

Marielle turned and could feel her heart beat heavily against her chest as Alistair stood several feet from her and looked at her.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Reunions and Revelations **

Marielle blinked a few times to make sure she was not hallucinating and she wasn't sure if she should be upset or ecstatic. Alistair was indeed standing before her and regarding her in a similar way.

"What in the blazes are you doing here Alistair?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." He said.

"Where are your guards?" Marielle asked. "It's not safe for you. There are stragglers."

"I told them to wait where we have our horses. And I can take care of myself. I don't spend my days at the castle just sitting on throne you know."

"Oh really now?" Marielle scoffed.

"You didn't answer my question Marielle." Alistair said. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first." Marielle retorted.

"I'm King of Ferelden." Alistair glared. "I don't have to tell you my business."

"Now you're just being a child." Marielle shot back. "Sort of like how you were when I spared Loghain and how you told me I was dead to you."

Alistair suddenly got quiet.

"I see I struck a nerve but what you're feeling is miniscule to what I felt after the landsmeet and after the battle you Majesty. Your words cut through me."

"Marielle, if I could go back and take back everything I said, I would." Alistair stated. "You have to believe me."

"Would you take back the things you said to my brother?" Marielle asked him. "Like this little tidbit I read in his journal dated a few weeks after Amaranthine was saved. You told my brother at court that you were surprised I did not let the town burn and the people die."

Alistair groaned when the memory of that conversation came back to him.

"Do you even realize the hell I went through with the First Warden at _Weisshaupt_ for going that route instead of saving the keep? He said I made a tactical error but he shut up when I sent the remains of both the Architect and that broodmother to him."

"That Architect was the one who talked and wanted Warden blood right?"

"Oh Maker!" Marielle shook her head and laughed. "I should have known that you never fully read the reports I sent to the palace."

"Mari, I know you went beyond the call of duty when you saved Amaranthine." Alistair said. "I was wrong for saying that to Fergus."

Marielle bent down and picked up her blades and looked at him. Alistair could finally see the pain in her eyes that she had always managed to keep hidden.

"That's Duncan's sword." He said. "I didn't even know you still had it."

"Of course I kept it." Marielle snapped. "Why wouldn't I? I may have only known him for a little over five weeks but he meant a lot to me. His dagger is on the mantle below his portrait in my throne room too and I have made sure all the Wardens know who he was. I see you still carry his shield."

"I never travel without it." Alistair said.

"I miss him." Marielle said. "There have been so many times I've wondered how he coped with all the people constantly clawing at him for something when he was Warden Commander."

"He would retreat to his room with a bottle of wine and a book." Alistair said. "That's when I knew he wanted time alone."

"I do the same thing." Marielle said. "But now I have an even bigger dilemma I can't seem to escape from, that being you Alistair."

"Well if you hate me so much then why have you helped me? And why have you taken an interest in the children? Alistair said. "I will never understand why you have bothered considering all that has happened between us."

"First and foremost, I love the children and spending time with them is one of the only times I can just be me and feel good about myself." Marielle said angrily. "And you don't think I have wondered why I have helped you? I have questioned my recent actions towards you and I have no answer except that you have a hold on me that will never go away. And getting that letter did not help make things any easier."

"I received a letter from Anora as well Marielle."

"Then you know what she wants!" She covered her mouth in shock.

"The letter gave me a shock as well but Anora was not a stupid woman Marielle. She knew I never stopped loving you."

Marielle looked down at the ground.

"Do you still love me Marielle?" Alistair asked.

"Yes!" Marielle cried. "I never stopped loving you but I can't trust you. You hurt me badly Alistair. You should have been with me at Fort Drakon. After all we've been through, you should have been there."

"I know." Alistair sighed. "I have known for quite awhile that sparing Loghain was the right thing to do. I even know Duncan would have spared him."

"Remember what you told me about the Grey Wardens when first met Alistair?" Marielle.

"A Grey Warden**does whatever is necessary to defeat the Blight**." He remembered "And that means sometimes taking extreme measures."

"It was NEVER about honor or nobility Alistair!" Marielle shouted. "Being a Grey Warden is about having a purpose. We are guardians of men Alistair, whether it's fighting darkspawn or helping provide security for Ferelden. That is what we do!"

"Whether you believe it or not I am truly sorry for everything that has happened between us." Alistair said. "My actions of the past few years are going to be with me until the moment I take that final walk in the Deep Roads."

Marielle could see the regret in his eyes and part of her wanted to reach out to him but she was not ready.

"Alistair I really do not want to discuss this at the moment." Marielle said. "I need to cross the bridge."

"Why?" Alistair asked. "What is beyond that bridge?"

"I might as well tell you since we're here." Marielle said. "I have been dreaming of Ostagar. I see Duncan's fire and there is a figure standing behind it. I have been having this dream every night for months and I just could not take it anymore. I needed to come here."

"Marielle, do you wake up when you are running to the fire?" Alistair asked. "Because I have been having the same dream!"

"Maker!" Marielle exclaimed.

"Something has drawn us here." Alistair said.

"Let's go then." Marielle said.

Unsheathing their weapons, Marielle and Alistair slowly crossed the bridge not knowing what to expect.

**The Hour is at Hand**

In bird form, Morrigan watched Messenger hid in the shadows as he watched Marielle' and Alistair's confrontation. He walked towards the fire and then turned and looked at the side entrance.

He was thinking of fleeing and Morrigan landed on top one of the towers and returned to human form.

"Messenger don't even think about leaving!"

She had already cast one spell so that he would not reveal her presence to them, and another spell on Alistair's guards to keep them from following him and did not want to cast any more for the time being.

Morrigan let out a relieved sigh when he merely went to the area across from the fire and hid in the darkness. Switching back to bird form, she flew off the tower and found a closer perch where she would get a perfect view at what was about to unfold.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marielle and Alistair could not believe it when they found the fire. It was not only exactly like their dreams; it made them remember the fire that they stood by before the battle.

"Look at how clean the area is." Marielle remarked

"Could be scavengers." Alistair said.

"Do you really think our dreams led us here for the purpose of dealing with scavengers?" Marielle asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I don't know."

"Do you hear that?" Alistair said as he looked around. "This can't be darkspawn. I can understand the whispers."

Marielle shuddered when she heard the Grey Warden motto being recited in her mind. There was a disciple somewhere.

"It's a disciple Alistair." Marielle said as she turned around. "There is one lurking about the ruins somewhere"

"You mean the ones that talk?"

"Oh I forgot, you didn't read my reports." Marielle said angrily.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Alistair raised his voice.

"Fine!" Marielle said. "But there is something you need to be aware of about these disciples Alistair. They do not even resemble typical darkspawn. The Wardens in Orlais believe they were once human and… changed by the Architect."

"What do you mean by changed?"

"The Architect conducted experiments on humans Alistair." Marielle told him. "He took my blood when I was captured and there was this…ghoul that had my armor and weapons on. We fought our way out of there before anything worse that could happen so there is no doubt in my mind that these disciples were once human. Their walk is even more human like."

"I…admit I barely skimmed the report when you sent it. I always let Anora attend to the Warden business."

"Yes Alistair, I know you did not give a rat's ass about the Wardens back then!" Marielle raised her voice. "You could not even put aside your anger to visit Vigil's Keep to visit the wounded."

"What do you want me to say Marielle?" Alistair asked.

"I want you to say that you were a fool and that you let your pride and over inflated sense of honor get the best of you!" Marielle shouted.

"Yes, I was a complete and utter fool!" Alistair yelled. "My grief over losing…Duncan made me forget what he taught me!"

Alistair stopped talking and looked around as Marielle shook her head and grimaced.

"I just heard a plea for us to stop fighting." Alistair said.

"And I just heard my name being called in my mind."

Marielle raised her swords and glanced around.

"Alright Disciple!" She called. "We know you are here somewhere! Show yourself!"

The sound of footsteps prompted Alistair and Marielle to look across the way and they watched as the figure emerged and walked towards them.

"What…the…." Alistair stepped back and gasped.

"Please don't be fighting."

"That voice." Marielle covered her mouth in shock. "I remember you from outside of Amaranthine before we liberated it."

"Yes. I be the messenger." He said.

"You know this…darkspawn?" Alistair looked mortified.

"What do you want Messenger?" Marielle asked as she held her swords. "Is it revenge you seek since I slayed your master?"

"No." Messenger said. "You saved humanity by destroying him. Please withdraw your weapons. I mean you no harm. I only wish to speak the Warden Commander and King of Ferelden."

"You…know me?" Alistair said as he continued to aim is sword and shield at the creature.

"I know many things now that most of memories have returned to me." Messenger said.

"Stand down Alistair." Marielle said. "Messenger fought along side of me in Amaranthine. He could have easily fought my team but he chose to fight with us."

His eyes still on Messenger, Alistair withdrew his weapons.

"Something drew us here Messenger." Marielle said. "Was it you?"

"I was drawn here as well." Messenger explained. "In Amaranthine, when you first came upon me, I had a brief flash of having seen you before and I could not understand why."

"Then it is true." Marielle said. "You were once…human."

"I was dragged underground and the Architect…changed me." Messenger said. "But he did not destroy my memories, they were only buried. You were the catalyst Marielle. Seeing you in Amaranthine made them come to the surface."

He turned to Alistair. "And then I started to remember you."

"Who are you then?" Alistair asked.

"How do you know us?" Marielle asked.

"Listen to my voice." Messenger said. "You can sometimes here the human in the monster."

Marielle watched Messenger as he warmed himself by the fire and suddenly became overwhelmed.

"No, it can't be."

"You are beginning to remember aren't you Marielle." Messenger asked. "I am honored that you carry my sword."

"No."

Tears started streaming down her face as she continued to look at Messenger.

"What is it?" Alistair asked. "If he was human and used to know us, who was he then?"

"Remember the night in the larder before we fled, what did I tell you?"

"You…said I was your first choice as a recruit." Marielle whispered.

She reached out to Messenger and touched him.

"Who is that Marielle?"

"Look at him Alistair." Marielle said. "Look at his height, look at his eyes."

"Alistair, remember the female templar who defeated you when I searching for recruits before I conscripted you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Alistair you know who this is" Marielle sobbed.

"No I don't know who he is Marielle and I can't understand why you are falling for this." Alistair could feel the anger inside him brewing.

"It's alright Marielle." Messenger said. "His fear will diminish."

"Fear?" Alistair laughed incredulously. "I don't fear you."

Marielle looked on in horror as Alistair withdrew his sword and raised his shield.

"Alistair for the love of the Maker, please stop!" Marielle implored him.

"I'm honored that you carry my shield Alistair."

"Alistair don't look at him, look through him." Marielle said. "You know who he is."

"No!" Alistair stated. "This is a trick. He's dead Marielle."

"We never found his remains Alistair"

"There have many times when I have thought death would be better than living like this."

Messenger reached for his pack and pulled out the journal and the piece of armor and set them on the ground.

Marielle dropped to her knees when she watched Messenger remove his hood and revealed the last vestige of his humanity.

"You can't deny it any longer Alistair." She said

Alistair stumbled as he stepped backward and ended up falling on his rear when he recognized the earring.

Blinking away the tears as he looked at Messenger, Alistair realized and accepted he was looking at the only father figure he had ever known.

"Duncan."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"This can't be real." Alistair whispered. "Duncan."

"Please call me Messenger. While I have regained my memory, I am no longer the man you once knew."

"We thought you died here." Marielle said.

"I did die in a sense." Messenger said. "My humanity was taken from me that night when I was dragged underground."

"What are your last memories of that night?" Marielle asked as she held out her hand to help Alistair up.

"I remember many things from that night." Messenger said, turning to Alistair. "Your brother fought valiantly but he fell to an ogre."

Messenger turned to Marielle. "You must have found the remains since you carry my sword."

"It got resurrected by powerful darkspawn magic." Marielle said. "We had to kill it again."

"After seeing Cailan died, I made it to his body and prepared myself for my fate thinking I had failed Maric." Messenger said. "I already presumed Loghain had abandoned us and I thought the both you were dead but I looked up and saw the beacon lit. I knew at that moment that hope was not lost."

"We saw the tunnels in the Tower of Ishal when we returned." Alistair said.

"I was pulled underground Alistair." Messenger explained. "I came to and saw the architect looking down at me."

"But couldn't you have escaped?" Marielle asked.

"It was already too late by then." Messenger said. "I lifted my arm and could see the beginnings of the transformation. The human was dying and the monster was being born."

Marielle and Alistair sat down from Messenger. Feeling Marielle shiver, Alistair put his arm around her and was surprised when she did not pull away from him.

"The Architect was using his magic to destroy my memories." Messenger said. "I fought his control by reciting the Grey Warden motto over and over, as I buried images deep in my mind."

"You mean memories of Alistair and me." Marielle said.

"Yes. Among other things." Messenger said. "I kept a memory of us standing by the fire before you went to the tower."

"But you said you did forget." Alistair said.

"I did forget." Messenger said. "And then that day when Amaranthine was under siege. A memory of having seen you before came to me, Marielle. It…confused me."

"You fought along side me." Marielle said.

"And you had those people let me go after we won." Messenger said.

"I should have known." Marielle cried.

"How could you have known?" Messenger said.

"But that's the thing Duncan…I mean Messenger." Marielle sobbed. "I sensed something different about you. There was no…hate in you like the others."

Marielle stood up and paced around.

"I failed you not once but twice."

"What do you mean Marielle?"

"I went to Loghain's tent before the battle." Marielle confessed. "I spoke to him and something inside me did not trust him. I should have said something."

"It's not your fault Marielle." Alistair said. "Had you said something, I would have thought you were insane."

"Alistair is right." Messenger said. "By remaining quiet, you saved Ferelden because any accusations would have brought more problems for the Wardens and we were walking a thin line back then. In the long run, it worked out. You conscripted Loghain and he took the final blow. I would have done the same thing."

"We just wish you didn't have to suffer and endure the horrors the architect bestowed upon you." Marielle said

"I do not want either of you to blame yourselves for my fate." Messenger said. "Everyone has a destiny. Had things been differently, I would have made the journey to Orzammar a few months after the battle. Fate put me on a different path."

"But what about your Calling?" Alistair asked.

"Alistair my transformation has altered me to where there will be no Calling for me."

"So you're not going to die?" Marielle asked.

"My death will not be brought on by the Calling if that's what you mean."

"But you're trapped like this." Alistair said.

"It must be so lonely." Marielle said.

"It's not so bad." Messenger said. "I've managed to save some people from bandits during my travels."

"That's you?" Marielle asked. "I've heard of your deeds. They describe you as wearing a wearing a hooded cloak that conceals your face and talking with a lisp."

"I have to do something to pass the time."

"Speaking of time." Alistair said. "I need to check in with my guards before they decide to look for me."

"Tell them I'm here with some Wardens and I will take responsibility for your protection. Just order them to stay there." Marielle said.

"Alright." Alistair said. "Thank you Marielle. I will be right back."

Messenger turned and looked Marielle when Alistair disappeared around the corner.

"You have seen and experienced more than most Wardens will experience in their lifetime." Messenger said. "I had high hopes when I chose you and you far exceeded all of my expectations. I am very proud of you."

Marielle burst into tears. "I need to know why Messenger."

"Why… what?"

"Why did you choose me?" She asked.

"You possessed a strength of character that was absent in the Wardens that I wanted to bring back." Messenger said. "I also heard about you breaking up a bandit raid when you were seventeen and how you sought no recognition for that deed."

"How did you know about that?" Marielle gasped. "My mother did everything in her power to get that buried."

"Your mother was a good woman who wanted only the best for you but when Teyrn Cousland's youngest daughter breaks up a bandit raid, word will get around."

"I just did what I thought was right." Marielle said.

"Remember when we met in the hall?" Messenger asked. "You asked about being tested for recruitment. You knew then you would not be satisfied living a typical noblewoman's life. I knew from the first moment I saw you that you were destined to be a Warden."

"I never thought I would end being Commander of the Grey Wardens before I was even thirty."

"You hate the adulation don't you?"

"Some people treat me as if I am the second coming of Andraste. I hate it. There are times where I really look forward to my Calling because of it."

"Marielle, you need to accept the fact that your deeds will be remembered long past your Calling. You saved humanity twice."

"I had help Messenger."

"But you led them."

"I really need to know, did you have suspicions about Loghain? Is that why you never took the treaties from me?" Marielle asked.

"The Orlesian Occupation destroyed Loghain. Its not that I had suspicions Marielle, I just did not want to take any chances. The blight was all that mattered."

"He redeemed himself in the end. I was all set to take the final blow and he tripped me." Marielle said.

"You are alive because of him."

"You don't understand." Marielle said. "I was prepared to die that day."

"Because of Alistair?"

"How…how did you know?"

"I chose Alistair for his character as well but his fractured childhood made him look up to me far too much and that is where I failed him." Messenger said. "I'm still proud of him but there are things I could've have done differently. He was angry when you spared Loghain."

"Alistair mourned you. A part of him died at the battle but in the long run he was an excellent Warden and I am saying this despite what happened between us after the landsmeet and beyond that." Marielle said

"You two fell in love on your journey." Messenger said. "And I could see how you still love each other."

"Love is not enough sometimes." Marielle said. "There are things I can't forget."

"I'm sorry about Fergus, Marielle." Messenger said.

"How do you know about Fergus?" Marielle exclaimed.

"Word gets around when you travel." Messenger said.

"I miss him so much." Marielle started to cry again. "Visiting Fergus was the only time I felt truly free where I could just be me. I know what Alistair did was not intentional but it still hurts so much. I know it's selfish of me but Fergus was my sanctuary. I did not have to be a Grey Warden when I was around him."

"It must have been difficult for him to have a sister that was so renowned."

"If it was, he never showed it." Marielle said. "It turned out he was dying and he never recovered from losing his family. I just wish he would have told me. I would have helped him."

"He did not want to burden you. And sometimes that sort of grief can never be diminished."

"And that's the curse I have to live with." Marielle said. "For being who I am."

"Do you have other people where you can just be you?" Messenger asked.

"I have my friends." Marielle said. "They treat me normally but it was different with Fergus."

It suddenly dawned on her why she loved spending time with Alistair's nieces and nephews. She loved them for the way they treated her like a normal person. It was normalcy that she craved and her time with them gave her that as well as a sense of peace.

"How has the First Warden treated you?" Duncan asked.

"He still holds a grudge because I saved Amaranthine." Marielle said. "The Weisshaupt Wardens are not thrilled with me but pretty much leave me alone because of killing the Architect."

"They don't like you because they live in the past and you have moved the Wardens forward which is something that needed to be done." Messenger said.

"They would be happy if I left the Order." Marielle laughed.

"I would have let Amaranthine burn just so you know." Messenger said.

"Somehow I knew you say that."

Alistair came running around the corner and towards them, his armor splattered with blood."

"I just killed a dozen darkspawn." He said.

"There's an entrance way below the tower that needs to be blown up. I found some explosive powder but I'm not sure if they will be enough."

"I know what we can do." Marielle said. "I have an explosives expert at Vigil's Keep and he's taught me a few things. I will need to go to the river bank for some mud."

"Take this container." Messenger said.

"I'll be back."

"Did you talk with your guards?" Messenger said as he watched Marielle leave.

"Yes." Alistair said. "They were strangely agreeable after I told them to make camp and settle down. They will not be bothering us."

"Good." Messenger said. "Its time we had a talk Alistair. I'm sure there are things you want to discuss without Marielle present and there are things I wish to say."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Alistair looked down at the ground when he saw Messenger looking at him.

"You have the same expression from the time I chastised you for verbally sparring with that mage." He said.

"I just can't believe after all this time." Alistair said. "There so much I want to say to you."

"Just speak your mind Alistair. The talks we used to have are what I cherish most about our relationship."

"When you recruited me, it felt like for the first time in my life there was somebody who cared about me and what I wanted." Alistair said. "You were like a father to me. You taught me so much in those six months and I just want to say thank you and I am truly sorry for failing you."

"You did not fail me Alistair." Messenger said. "You may find this hard to believe but I am proud of you. You and Marielle were the only two Grey Wardens during the Blight. You survived the odds and united Ferelden."

"Marielle was the one who led everyone." Alistair said. "I just followed and made sure everything was in order. But I did you fail you near the end when Loghain was being brought to justice for his treachery. Marielle conscripted him and I considered that a betrayal to you and ran away from her and abandoned my duty. I read one of your older journals awhile ago and realized you would have recruited him as well."

"Yes I would have." Messenger said. "You do whatever is necessary to defeat the Blight and that often means recruiting people you may not necessarily like."

"Why didn't tell me that you were conscripted?" Alistair asked. "And why didn't you tell me you knew my father?"

"Alistair, talking about my past has never been easy for me but you have to believe me I was planning to. It was my intention to have a long talk with you before leaving for Orzammar. I was also planning to give you my journals but fate intervened."

"What was my father like?" Alistair asked.

"You have your father's passion and spirit and I know his deepest regret was not being able to care for you the way he wanted to." Messenger said. "He would be very proud of you."

"I wonder what he would think of his bastard son as King of Ferelden."

"He would think you were a better king than your brother." Messenger said. "Alistair, you may have let your heart rule over head at times, but you were never interested in glory the way your brother was. You did your duty without seeking acknowledgment and that is what made you worthy to be a Grey Warden and king. Your brother was a good man but he forgot that it takes more than winning a few battles in order to have your place in history. In many ways, Loghain was right about him. Cailan did have one shred of common sense however; which was his willingness to look to the Orlesians for help which Loghain resented."

"I just wish I could go back and not make some of the mistakes I made."

"Alistair, you don't know how many times I have wished the same thing but you have to move forward. You can't change the past."

"I just hope my son has not inherited my temper."

"Tell me about my namesake Alistair."

"You know about him?" Alistair's eyes widened.

"It's amazing how people are willing to overlook your hideousness and give you information when you save them from bandits." Messenger said.

"Duncan is just…amazing. Just holding him fills me with a sense of peace I never experienced." Alistair said. "I wish you could see him."

"I am honored that you named him after me."

"He's going to know who you were and what you meant to me when he gets older." Alistair said

"I'm sorry about Anora."

"I am sorry too." Alistair said. "I'm sorry I did not truly respect her until the last few months of her life. I am sorry I could never…"

"You are sorry that you could never love her because your heart belongs to Marielle." Messenger said as he took a sip of water from his canteen.

"So what did Marielle tell you?"

"Only bits and pieces, but I had a feeling about you two long before the both of you even realized it."

"You did?" Alistair looked surprised.

"I saw the way you would glance at her when she was not looking Alistair."

"I thought she was too beautiful to be a Grey Warden." Alistair remembered. "And I'll never forget back when we first met that she was looking forward to traveling with me. That was the first time somebody ever said something like that to me."

"You were also the first person to make Marielle laugh after losing her family."

"I still remember the first time she smiled at me." Alistair sighed.

"You two share something very special Alistair. Just look at what you accomplished. A bond like that can really never be broken. "

"You mean we once shared something." Alistair said. "I betrayed her trust. I said unspeakable things to her after the Landsmeet. And while I may not have intentionally killed her brother, my actions made her lose time she could have spent with him."

"Do you love her Alistair?"

"I loved her even when I thought I hated her. I never stopped loving her."

"Then you have to start thinking like a Grey Warden if you want her back."

"What do you mean?"

"When the time comes you will know."

Alistair and Messenger looked at each other for the longest time. Alistair's heart ached at the realization that he would likely never see Messenger again after this.

"I just realized we are never going to see each other again after this." Alistair said.

"No." Messenger said. "We won't. You have to go back and fulfill your duty as king."

"But what about you?"

"I plan to go to the Deep Roads and destroy as many darkspawn as I possibly can." Messenger said. "I have been fortunate so far traveling these roads but eventually I will come across some other Wardens who won't be so understanding. The two of you should not even be talking to me. If the Wardens find out about this, it will cause a lot of problems."

"Well it doesn't matter. I have not been a Warden since I became king." Alistair said.

"There will be questions for what we are going to do with those explosives." Messenger said. "Marielle is Commander of the Grey, it will affect her position."

"I'll resign from the Grey Wardens if I have to."

Alistair and Messenger turned to see Marielle set down the container.

"How much of that did you hear?" Alistair asked.

"I made it to where Duncan said he was going to the Deep Roads."

"Please call me Messenger."

"You will always be Duncan to me." Marielle said as she started to cry. "We just got you back. I never even got the chance to say…"

"To say what Marielle?"

"Thank you for…saving me." Marielle sobbed. "I found Howe's journal at Vigil's Keep. I read his plans and you were right when you told me the first night we camped after escaping from the castle. He was planning my family's destruction for years. And what he had planned for me was far worse."

"You don't have to thank me. I remember your pain when leaving your parents behind. Your father was a good man who did not deserve his fate and I regret not being able to do more that night but I know he would be proud of you for what you have accomplished."

Alistair was surprised when Marielle leaned closer to him when he put his arm around her.

"How did it feel to kill him?" Messenger asked

"His last words were defiant and cruel and it was the only time I ever felt satisfaction when killing somebody. He was evil personified."

"Marielle conscripted Howe's son." Alistair said.

"Nathaniel turned out to not be like his father." Marielle said. "He wanted to restore honor to his name and we became friends."

"That's usually how it turns out." Messenger said. "And now I need to ask you something Alistair. Do you think one of the reasons you were so angry at Marielle when she spared Loghain was due to the fact, she deprived you of your revenge?"

"Yes." Alistair admitted. "I wanted to experience the same feeling she got when killing Howe."

"I'm truly sorry I denied you that Alistair." Marielle said. "But I do not regret saving him and I hope you can understand that."

"It took me awhile but I do understand now."

Wanting to change the subject, Marielle picked up the container and showed Alistair and Messenger the mud she had shaped into balls with a hole in the middle of each of them where the explosive powder would go.

"So what are we going to blow up?" She asked.

"We're going to go to the Tower of Ishal and place explosives all around its base." Messenger said. "The structure is crumbling enough that I think the explosives will bring it down and that one tunnel will be buried for good."

"When word gets out about this, there will be questions." Marielle said.

"The only people who know where I am are the four guards I brought with me." Alistair said.

"Anders knows where I went." Marielle said.

"A few people know in Lothering." Alistair said.

"I made the mistake of telling Ser Bryant." Marielle shook her head.

"There will be questions when word gets out." Messenger said.

"I will deal with it." Marielle said. "And as I said, I will resign if I have to."

Alistair could not help but think of Marielle's possible resignation from the Grey Wardens as an opportunity.

"And after the tower falls, we will have to say goodbye." Marielle said.

Messenger reached over and touched Marielle on the shoulder. "No more tears. You two must go on and live your lives."

"I escorted a Grey Warden to his Calling." Marielle said. "Thirty seven years. His last request was to meet me."

"Maker!" Alistair exclaimed. "But I thought…."

"The average lifespan was always thirty years. Some lived longer and some didn't." Messenger said. "As I said the two of you need to start living your lives. Alistair you need to continue your duty as king and be a father to your son and Marielle, you need let go of your brother and open you heart again. You both need to live."

"I promise I will do my best to abide by your words." Alistair said.

"I'll try." Marielle said.

"We will clear the area of darkspawn before we set the explosives." Messenger said. "I look forward to fighting beside both of you."

" I can feel them." Marielle said.

"So can I." Alistair said. "And there are at least two emissaries among them."

"Let us proceed with caution then." Messenger stood up and unsheathed his weapons. Marielle and Alistair did the same and followed Messenger back to the bridge.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Morrigan watched the reunion in bird form and marveled at the impact it was having. Duncan had truly made a mark on their lives, shaped their destiny and in their own way they helped him. Marielle and Alistair were not just Grey Wardens, they were like his children which would be considered a weakness for some, but it gave him strength and resolve. She had no doubt in her mind that the bond he had with them was instrumental in helping him recover his memories.

And while she would always consider Alistair a fool, Morrigan knew that Marielle would not have gotten this far without him. Her mother was right about them; they had a connection that could not be denied.

Morrigan watched them fight their way down the bridge towards the tower debating on whether or not she should reveal herself. She had already interfered far too much. First there was the spell she did on Messenger so he would conveniently not bring her up when he reunited with them. Then she enthralled Alistair's guards so they would not follow him. No, it was for the best that she remains anonymous for the time being and when she would eventually reveal herself, it would only be to Marielle because there were things she wanted to say to her. Morrigan still planned to help them but she would do it her own way.

Messenger was right when he said bringing down the tower would raise questions. Marielle would especially be affected since she is the commander. There will come a time very soon where she would make a decision that would be the catalyst that alters her destiny.

Morrigan saw one of the emissaries blocking the entrance. She changed to the form of the biggest bird she could muster and took off from the perch, flying straight towards the emissary, knocking him down in one swoop before landing on a perch where she continued to observe.

**Liberating the Tower**

"Did you see that eagle?" Marielle exclaimed as she pointed to it. "Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"It certainly saved us some time." Alistair remarked as he pulled his sword out of the emissary.

"I never could lure birds." Marielle sighed. "They are far too difficult to control."

Suddenly the eagle landed on her arm and seemed to look at her before taking off.

"Maker!"

"Animals can sense corruption." Messenger said. "Many fled the Wilds when the Blight first started."

"Have animals attacked you before?" Marielle asked.

"Just some bears once but that was due to my stupidity." Messenger said.

"I can sense another wave of them." Alistair said.

Messenger watched as Marielle went into stealth mode to scout ahead.

"You've come a long way as a knight Alistair." Messenger said. "You have really honed your skills."

"Thank you." Alistair was surprised by the compliment. "You tend to pick up skills when you are on the road."

"Indeed you do." Messenger said. "Marielle has come a long way as well."

Marielle came back and leaned against Alistair so she could catch her breath. "There are about two dozen scattered about, the ones we should be concerned about are the shrieks and the vanguard. They are closest to the entrance of the tower."

They watched her switch to her bow and grabbed a few arrows from her pack.

"Remember what we did in the Deep Roads?" She looked at Alistair.

"How could I forget?" Alistair grinned.

"Would you care to enlighten me?" Messenger asked.

"Just follow my lead." Alistair said.

Marielle followed lagged behind and watched Alistair and Duncan dispatch the darkspawn running towards them which alerted the Vanguard standing by the door.

"Marielle fired an arrow at the Vanguard and the explosion knocked it to the ground and managed to take out one of the shrieks. What she missed was the ogre who suddenly appeared from the other side of the ruins. It kicked her to the ground and was about to grab her when Alistair smited it. Messenger watched Alistair's fury as his blows made the ogre fall to the ground. He leaped on it as it thrashed on the ground and stabbed it in the head. Messenger was already kneeling by Marielle as Alistair rushed to her.

"Mari!" He gathered her in his arms and she broke from her daze, and looked at him.

"Oh thank the Maker! Are you alright?"

"I think so."

Messenger and Alistair helped her up and she took a few steps.

"You really killed that ogre!"

"I told you I have been training but that's beside the point. Are you alright to finish this?" Alistair looked at her with such intensity; it made Marielle's heart flutter.

"Yes. I can finish this." Marielle said. "I've been injured far worse."

Marielle could tell from the dull ache on her side that she had least one broken rib. She would have to live with the pain for now as there was no time to wrap herself in bandages.

"I'll get the container and the powder." Marielle said. "It looks like the area is cleared for now."

Alistair sighed as he watched her go back down the bridge.

"She's going to be alright." Messenger said. "In Amaranthine I saw her take down armored ogres."

"I know." Alistair said.

"Alistair, remember what I said to you earlier if you want her back."

When seeing Marielle return, they stopped talking. Messenger took the powder and Alistair took the container.

"We will need some lyrium dust or a potion." Marielle said.

"I have found a few potions and we might find some dust inside." Messenger said

"Do you know what you're doing?" Alistair asked.

"For the most part, yes." Marielle said. "You just need to point me to the sections that look the most unstable."

"I can do that."

"Let's go then."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Morrigan switch out of animal form once they entered the tower.

"They are out of their minds!"

There was no way those explosives would take down the tower. Morrigan would have to assist with that without revealing herself.

Switching to insect form, she found a hole in the side and skittered inside hid under some rubble while watching the three of them fight their way to the beams.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marielle and Alistair filled the balls with the explosive powder and added a pinch of lyrium dust to each one and placed them under beams Messenger pointed out.

"Now we take the liquid lyrium and pour a line of it on the ground and connect it to each of the explosive." Marielle explained. "I will shoot a fire arrow into the lyrium and hopefully that will set off each one at a time."

"And what do we do?" Alistair asked.

"We run like there is no tomorrow." Marielle replied.

"We better hurry." Messenger said. "I can sense more of them coming from that hole."

"Are you ready?" Marielle asked as she aimed her bow.

"Do it!" Alistair commanded.

"She shot the arrow into the lyrium and watched the flame grow and make its way to the first explosive."

"Run!"

They left the tower not seeing the flame peter out and Morrigan surveying their work.

"This would not even take out one beam." She remarked.

Morrigan shot a fireball into one explosive and stood back as it blew up. She could hear a rumbling sound coming from beneath her and continued to shoot a fireball into each one. She then unleashed an inferno and earthquake spell and when she heard the ceiling crack and then a roaring sound from above.

Realizing it was working when hearing the roar from above, Morrigan switched back to insect form and rushed out of the hole she came in.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marielle, Alistair, and Messenger were at the bridge when they saw the top of the tower break.

"Run!" Marielle yelled as the tower started to disintegrate.

They ran across the bridge as fast as they could as the cloud of dust and debris raced toward them. They made it off the bridge just as most of it collapsed and plunged to the ground below.

"Get on the ground and cover your faces." Messenger yelled.

Alistair grabbed Marielle and dropped on the ground shielding her as the cloud of debris enveloped them.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Marielle coughed as she opened her eyes and it felt like her legs were stuck in quicksand.

She suddenly felt herself being pulled out of the rubble by Messenger and he lifted her in his arms and set her down next to a still unconscious Alistair.

"Are you alright?" Messenger asked. "Can you move?"

"I think so." Marielle could feel her legs start to twitch and she moved her feet.

"How's Alistair?"

"He's still unconscious Marielle."

"What?" Marielle grimaced from the pain in her side as she sat up and saw Alistair lying beside her.

"He's breathing but I can't wake him."

"Alistair?" She said plaintively.

Messenger watched her crawl on top of him.

"Alistair wake up." She tapped each cheek but got no response.

"Get me some water." Marielle started to cry as Messenger handed her a canteen which she dumped on him but he still did not open his eyes.

"No you can't do this me." She cried. "I need you to wake up. Please wake up."

She moved her face closer his and continued to tap one of his cheeks.

"Wake up! For the love of the Maker please wake up!" She cried out. "Please don't leave me."

Marielle brushed her lips against his and suddenly felt him stir.

"Alistair?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Thank you Maker." Marielle cried. "Alistair, are you alright?"

"I feel like I've been buried alive."

"That's because we were." Messenger said. "That explosion took out half the ruins."

Messenger watched as Alistair brushed the hair out of her face as she looked at him. He could feel the bond they had with each other and it touched him deeply because it would be something he could take with him when he left them.

"We must not linger." He said. "The remains of the ruins could be unstable due to the explosion."

Alistair stood up and held out his hand to Marielle and they followed Messenger to the side entrance of the ruins.

After making their way through the woods, they built a fire and washed up in the river before sitting down.

"We did it." Messenger said. "There is no way they will be able to dig through all that rubble."

"I'm still in shock that those explosives worked." Marielle admitted.

"When word gets out about this, there will be a great many questions. I'm afraid it's going to affect you Marielle." Messenger said.

"I know and I will deal with it when the time comes."

"You do realize you are violating one of the prime principles of the Wardens by talking with me."

"Principles be damned." Marielle declared.

"I agree." Alistair said. "To have this time with you is worth violating the principles a thousand times over!"

"You're leaving soon aren't you?" Marielle asked.

"Yes I am afraid I have to." Messenger said. "There is another Deep Roads entrance about forty miles from here."

"What will you do?" Alistair asked

"I will slay darkspawn, look for more of my kind and uproot any of their machinations they might have before killing them."

"That sounds so lonely." Marielle said.

"Do not worry about me." Messenger said. "My fate was sealed when I was changed. It will not be so bad. I will be able to explore the depth of the Deep Roads further than anyone else has done in the last few centuries."

"We will never forget you Duncan." Alistair touched his shoulder.

"Nor I you." Messenger said.

"Duncan!" Marielle exclaimed. "If you ever come across a golem in the Deep Roads and it tries to attack you, its name is Shale and she traveled with us during the Blight. If you happen to see her, tell her you know me and Alistair. She was once a dwarf before she became a golem."

"A sentient golem?" Messenger asked.

"She will tell you her story of how she came to be." Marielle said. "And you will never have to be alone."

"Marielle started to yawn. "I can't keep my eyes open all of the sudden."

"Neither can I." Alistair said.

"It's alright." Messenger said. "You need to rest."

He watched as Marielle moved close to Alistair and she put her arm around him as he wrapped an arm around her. Within minutes they were asleep and Messenger looked at them closely so he could take the memory with him.

"I love you both." He said as he stood up.

Messenger turned to see Morrigan looking at him.

"Let's get back to the hut Messenger." She said

**Waking up**

.

.

.

.

Alistair opened her eyes and found Marielle sleeping against him. She looked so beautiful and a part of him wished time would stop so they could be this way forever.

"Duncan?"

He sat up and looked around. Marielle opened her eyes as he got up and searched the area.

"Duncan?" He called.

"He's gone Alistair." Marielle said as she stood up and walked over to him. "He knew it would be difficult for us to say goodbye."

Alistair turned to her and dropped to his knees. Marielle could see the grief on his face and knelt beside him.

Marielle wiped the tears from his face as he put his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met with a fervent familiarity. It was like they never lost time. Marielle felt whole again. She felt safe and could not deny that it felt right but she suddenly stopped.

"We have to stop Alistair."

"But why do we have to stop?" Alistair asked between kissing her neck. "I know you love me Marielle. And you know I love you."

"You are still supposed to be in mourning for Anora."

"But she wanted us to be together."

"That does not take away from the fact that you still have to mourn her."

"We really need to talk you know." Alistair said. "There so much that I want to say…so much that needs to be said."

"I know but we can't now." Marielle said. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible. You need to go back to Denerim and I need to go back to Vigil's Keep. It will not be long before word gets out about what happened here."

"Will you be alright?" Alistair asked.

Just then Alistair's guards came running.

"Your Majesty!" One of them said. "Are you alright? We saw what was left of the ruins after that explosion!"

"I'm fine Mark." Alistair said. "The Warden Commander and I had unfinished business here."

"His Majesty saved my life." Marielle added as she knelt before him.

"Let's escort the Commander to her horse and we can ride back to Lothering." Alistair said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When they reached Lothering a huge crowd had swarmed around them. The explosion had been heard and felt as far as there and Alistair's guards regaled the crowd of a secret mission their King had took part in with the Warden Commander. Alistair glared at them but it was too late. They were heroes again, and Alistair became even more venerated for having saved the Savior of Ferelden.

After Marielle sought the aid of the healer mage, she got on her horse. She turned and saw Alistair watching her. Marielle nodded to him before smiling and waving to the crowd and then she road off as Alistair road off with his guards.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Marielle woke up when she heard the banging on her door. It had been a week since she returned to Vigil's Keep and for the most part, had remained in her quarters to recover from the exhaustion as well as to avoid the questions that were starting to head her way.

She had only confided to Wynne and Zevran about the events that went down at Ostagar but had also discussed it in limited detail with Varel and the others. Marielle could never reveal her encounter with Messenger as well as his true identity. They would not understand and it would only cause problems for them if they knew. Marielle had violated one of the prime principles of the Grey Wardens; that being withholding information from her brothers and sisters and while it caused her great anguish, she knew that she did the right thing. There was no way she let the Wardens have Messenger. The Orlesian Wardens were studying the bodies of other sentient disciple darkspawn. They didn't need anymore.

The story being told is the king and the warden commander took part in a secret mission when receiving a tip about bands of darkspawn coming up from the passages underground. They liberated the ruins and used explosives to fill the hole where they were emerging from.

The explanation was being accepted for the most part but she was getting some questioning stares from Varel and Anders.

"Come in." Marielle called.

Zevran opened the door holding a sealed parchment.

"This just arrived for you." He said. "It has the Orlesian Royal Seal."

Marielle took the parchment and opened it.

"This is from Empress Celene!" Marielle exclaimed. "She will be arriving in Denerim in two months! She wants to meet me."

"Alistair must have soiled his breeches by now." Zevran remarked. "Its one thing to have representatives to visit but to have the empress herself is an entirely different story. There will be a parade, a tournament, and he'll probably have to completely redo the wing of the palace where they will be staying.

"Empress Celene invited me to come back to Orlais with her." Marielle said. "She wants me to tour Orlais, meet the Warden Commander there and do some work there."

"You're not seriously considering this are you?" Zevran asked, looking genuinely concerned. "You would be gone for at least a year or more."

"It's just an invitation Zevran. "I am to let her know of my decision when she's in Denerim." Marielle said.

"Which of course you will say thank you but no thank you!" Zevran said firmly.

"Don't worry Zevran." Marielle laughed. "It was just an invitation."

"If that's all that was, you would not be talking about it." Zevran said. "I know you are concerned with what happened at Ostagar and I know when you get upset you run away. You left Orzammar to go to Ostagar. You left Ferelden after the final battle before you became Warden Commander."

"Zevran I am not planning to run away." Marielle looked surprised by his concern. "I swear it."

"Fine." Zevran said. "I'm holding you to your word. Now if you will excuse me I must take my leave. I am heading to Denerim to check on the compound and see if Wade has those weapons done."

"Stay safe." Marielle kissed him on the cheek before heading down for breakfast.

**Panic and Revelations**

"Alistair I don't think you have anything worry about." Wynne said. "If Empress Celene mentioned that it was an invitation that does not mean Marielle will accept it. The empress only wanted to let you know she invited Marielle out of courtesy. It is not a request nor is it an order."

"We kissed at Ostagar Wynne. I woke up and found her in my arms." Alistair said as he paced around the room. "I never wanted those moments to end. It made me realize how we truly belong together. I could not bear it if she left Ferelden."

"Then you have to tell her." Wynne said. "You period of mourning will end three weeks before Empress Celene's arrival. She will probably be in Denerim a lot during that time to prepare for Empress Celene's arrival. If you want her back you have to tell her."

"I know Wynne." Alistair sighed

"Why do you think Empress Celene wants to meet me privately?" Wynne said, looking at the letter she received.

"You helped end the Blight, she probably wants to meet you."

"Perhaps." Wynne said. "But something is telling me it's more than that."

"I think you're reading too much into it." Alistair said as he sank in the chair.

"And you're not?" Wynne laughed

"I guess you're right." He relented.

"While I'm here there's something I need your help with and it has to do with Marielle."

"You do not even have to ask." Alistair said. "What do you need?"

"It may be nothing and I have not mentioned it because I don't want to get her hopes up."

"What is it?" Alistair asked.

"This is Fergus's journal." Wynne handed him the book. "Take a look at this entry. I was rereading it when you two were gone and I think Marielle overlooked it."

"Maker!" Alistair's eye's widened at what he was reading.

"Being king, you have the resources to look into this."

"Wynne! This mentions the woman Fergus was briefly with as being with child and that he paid her off to leave! And according to the dates mentioned, this baby was born two months before Duncan."

"Yes." Wynne said. "And going further back through the entries, the woman he was seeing was a prostitute. It shouldn't be too difficult to do a search. I also discussed this with Zevran as well. I know he's not one of your favorite people but I think you can use his expertise in this matter since the king can't be searching every whorehouse in Ferelden.

"I'm willing to put my feelings aside just so we can investigate this. We have to take the chance and find out if Fergus really has a child out there.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

Morrigan watched as Messenger skinned the rabbit before placing it on a spit in the fire. It had been six weeks since he saw Alistair and Marielle and he had remained relatively quiet since then. She did not pressure him to talk. When she heard him say he loved them as they slept from the spell, it was obvious how the reunion touched him. Messenger had told them he was going to the Deep Roads but instead, spent the last few weeks hunting and gathering herbs. She now had enough herbs to last her for several months. It was like he was waiting for something to happen and in a way she was as well because she knew Marielle and Alistair was were not finished.

A recent trip to Denerim and the palace revealed the frantic hustle of preparations being done for the arrival of Empress Celene. Morrigan learned that Marielle was already living at the estate and would travel to the compound to conduct Warden Business. The required mourning period for Alistair was officially over with but he and Marielle had gotten so busy preparing for Celene's visit, they barely had time to speak.

She was visiting the with his nieces and nephews more now since the compound was on the palace grounds and Alistair would occasionally be the one to bring them to the gardens where they would play.

In bird form she watched them sit on the bench talking and occasionally their hands would brush against each other. Alistair seemed to be the one more willing to talk and while Marielle was not refusing to talk, there were moments when she would act very shy around him. It was both amusing and nauseating to view them and Morrigan was reaching the point where her patience was wearing this.

"What are they waiting for?" She growled when returning to the hut.

Morrigan thought of Empress Celene and how she was going to meet her and she had a feeling this woman was also going to be the catalyst in bringing about Alistair's and Marielle's reunion, only she did not know how.

"They will be together." Messenger said as he sat next to her.

"And since when did you get optimistic?" Morrigan asked.

"Because I was with them." He said. "The bond they share…I felt it and I will be taking that feeling with me when I leave."

.

.

.

**The Early Arrival**

Marielle sat in the rocking chair holding Teagan and Kaitlyn's daughter as she fell asleep. Her nanny was eating her meal and Marielle jumped at the chance for some quiet time. Holding Marianne and singing to her filled Marielle with a sense of peace that she was able to forget her problems.

Some Orlesian Wardens arrived earlier on another ship and a few of them had not been happy with her explanation on the events that occurred in Ostagar. They were planning on undertaking and expedition there and now would have to use another Deep Roads entrance. It was too late though, for they were now looking at her with distrust. They knew she was holding back and it offended them. Marielle had also met another Grey Warden who was about to embark on his journey to Orzammar to seek his Calling. His name was Paul and one of his requests was to meet Alistair so they made the trip to the palace where Alistair graciously met him in the study. Alistair was stunned to learn that this was Paul's thirty eighth year as a Warden. The thirty years was just the average, most Wardens lived. Some lived shorter than that while others lived longer. Marielle had learned most Wardens residing in the Anderfells lived between twenty five to twenty eight years while the Orlesian Wardens averaged thirty to thirty three years, and some lived longer than that. Marielle could see Alistair looked both fascinated and worried. While it was gratifying to know that there was the possibility of your lifespan being extended, seeing the affects of the taint on Paul was disconcerting. He had the expression of someone who was permanently in Lyrium withdrawal and went from acting normal to being emotional in a matter of minutes. Seeing Paul made Marielle decide that when her time came to go to Orzammar, she would do it in private and with no fanfare.

Marielle got up and gently put Marianne in her cradle and left the room. Teagan and Kaitlyn were coming up the stairs when they saw her shut the door.

"She's asleep." Marielle said.

"Thank you Marielle." Kaitlyn smiled. "You are a natural."

"Marianne is just a very good girl." Marielle grinned. "And it relaxes me being with her."

"We have some news." Teagan said. "The Empress is here. Her ship docked a few hours ago and she's settling down at the palace. She brought a staff of two dozen."

"She's early!" Marielle exclaimed.

"Eamon said Alistair is in panic." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Its understandable considering she's one day early." Marielle said.

"I sort of have some news you might not be too keen on Marielle." Teagan said. "I know you said wouldn't attend the tournament but unfortunately your presence is requested by the Empress herself."

"I have not been to arena since…Fergus died." Marielle suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"It would be considered an insult if you didn't attend Marielle." Kaitlyn put her hand on Marielle's shoulder.

"I'll go. It certainly would not look good if the Hero of Ferelden created an international incident." Marielle sighed.

"We'll be there with you Marielle." Teagan said.

"Thank you both of you." Marielle said. "Your support means the world to me."

"Empress also sent you this." Kaitlyn handed her a box.

Marielle opened the box and found it contained a set of black drakescale armor. The Warden Commander crest was embroidered in gold and silver on the bodice.

"I take it I have to wear this." Marielle managed a laugh.

"You might incur an international incident if you don't." Kaitlyn giggled.

"We certainly would not want that. I'm just glad Zevran is away otherwise I'd never hear the end of it."

Marielle excused herself and tried on the armor. It was very Orlesian and very tight. She prayed that she would able to mount her horse while wearing this.

"Maker!" She grimaced as she sat down.

The thought of having to go the arena unnerved her and Marielle prayed that she would not become undone. The anniversary of her brother's death was relatively quiet for her. She had gone to his grave and planted a tree but left after an hour of reflection and telling him that she loved him and was sorry she had not been around more. Marielle cried but most of the grief had lifted from her soul. Fergus not being around would always hurt, but she was moving on.

Marielle thought of Alistair and their time with Messenger. It still tore at her heart at what happened to Duncan but she did not see monster when she spoke to him, she saw the man who saved her life. She saw the man who was instrumental in forging her destiny. She saw the man who gave her Alistair. He would always be Duncan to her.

And then there was Alistair. The kiss they shared at Ostagar haunted her dreams.

Marielle felt so safe and complete when wrapped in his arms but the trust issues still nagged at her.

They had been so busy preparing for Celene's arrival that there was barely enough time for them to spend together so those moments he did spend in the garden when she was with the children made her heart sing.

"Perhaps once Empress Celene leaves, we will talk." Marielle said to herself as changed back to her normal armor.

**Alistair and Liam Two Days Later**

Alistair was sitting in his chair playing with one of the runestones Marielle had given him when they traveled.

Empress Celene was a striking but imposing woman in her early thirties and he was already exhausted and she had only arrived a couple of days ago. He had no idea how he was going to survive the week before she left to tour the rest of the country.

He was dreading the tournament and agonized over what Marielle was thinking. They had made some progress and it terrified him that she would retreat from him because it.

"Uncle Alistair."

He looked up to see Liam in the doorway.

"Come in." Alistair smiled as he watched Liam shut the door. "How's Lily?"

"The ginger water helped her." Liam said. "That Orlesian food was just too much for her.

"I'm going to have our cook prepare meals separately for all of you." Alistair said. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Uncle Alistair do you like Marielle?" Liam asked.

"Of course I like her." Alistair said nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"I mean do you really like her?" Liam asked. "Because I saw how you looked at her the other day."

"Marielle is…very special to me." Alistair admitted.

"You should tell her." Liam said.

"You like her don't you?" Alistair asked.

"Like her? We love her Uncle Alistair and you love her." Liam said.

"It's not that easy Liam." Alistair sighed

"It can be if you wanted it to be." Liam said as he left the room.

**Wynne and the Empress before the Tournament**

Wynne and Celene sat in the sitting room sipping tea and discussing books. Wynne chastised herself for the earlier apprehension she felt when meeting the empress.

She turned out to be a very gracious and vivacious woman who shared her passion for books.

"So let me understand this again." Celene said in accent that was thicker than Leliana's. "The king and the Warden Commander saved the Circle and that's how you came to travel with them."

"I initially met Marielle at Ostagar." Wynne explained. "It was before the battle."

"Fascinating." Celene said. "Anora did not tell me this when she mentioned you."

"Anora mentioned me?" Wynne asked.

"Indeed she did." Celene said. "We became very good friends through our correspondence and she told me a great many things."

"She did?"

"Anora told me you might need assistance in her request."  
"Wynne coughed when she heard that last statement. Setting down her tea, she looked at Celene.

"Yes Wynne." Celene said. "I knew Anora was dying and she told me what she wanted."

"I don't know what to say." Wynne was shocked.

"You don't have to say anything Wynne." Celene chuckled. "And Anora was right from meeting the king and the Warden Commander, I could feel their love but then again it's easier for me being Orlesian."

"I still don't know if Anora's last wish will ever come to pass." Wynne said.

"Oh it will." Celene said. "Just leave it to me. No offense to you Fereldens, but you all are so repressed when it comes to matters of love. Leave it to me."

Wynne wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or worried.

**The Tournament**

Marielle sat next to Teagan and Kaitlyn watching Nathaniel spar with an Orlesian Warden. Alistair, Empress Celene and Wynne sat across from her. She could feel Alistair watching her.

So far the tournament had only affected her a few times and Kaitlyn would take her hand when she felt like she was about to come undone.

Marielle watched as Nathaniel and Orlesian Warden were both down on the ground and raised their hands together.

"And they both call it a draw." The Arena Master yelled.

The audience howled and clapped as he stood in the middle of the floor.

"And now by Orlesian tradition. The Empress will choose the next two combatants.

Marielle watched as Empress Celene stood up and waved to the applauding crowd.

"I call his Majesty, King Alistair to the floor!" She yelled. "And I call Warden Commander Marielle!"

The audience gasped and then it grew silent.

Marielle was shocked and Alistair looked like he wanted to crawl under a bush and die.

Marielle got up and slowly made her way down to the floor and Alistair followed suit.

She caught Alistair's pleading glance as she bowed for Empress Celene and looked over at Wynne who looked at her in stunned silence.

"You know the rules your Majesty and Commander." The arena master said. "Remember this is only to show your skills. Do not over do it."

The arena master and Empress Celene left the floor and Alistair faced Marielle.

"I swear on The Chant. I had nothing to do with this." He whispered.

Marielle did not say anything. She just withdrew her swords and started to circle him.

.

.

.

.

_"Maker strike me down now." Alistair thought._

He looked at Marielle and withdrew his weapon and shield. She suddenly maneuvered around him and struck him on the side but he raised his shield in time to absorb most of the blow. She struck again and managed to make him stumble back. He managed to strike a few blows and she blocked most of them until the last one knocked her to the ground. His eyes pleaded with her to yield or for them to declare a draw but suddenly she dropped her weapons and the crowdemitted a loud _collective gasp_, as she dropped to her knees.

Alistair noticed the frantic look on Wynne face. He saw Varel and Marielle's Wardens looking worried. He turned to see Eamon, Teagan, and Kaitlyn looking pensive.

Looking back to the other side where Wynne was, he saw Empress Celene watching intently.

The crowd gasped again when Alistair dropped his shield and sword. The sound of it hitting the floor echoed throughout the arena.

Alistair removed his gauntlets and knelt down by Marielle. She shivered when he lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"I love you Marielle." He whispered.

He slowly cupped her face and kissed her, not caring that several hundred people were now transfixed and watching their every move.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I love you too." She said.

He kissed her again and she responded more to it.

"I know you were invited to go to Orlais." He said. "I could not bear it if you left Ferelden."

"I wasn't even considering going." Madeline gazed into his eyes.

Alistair kissed her again and this time felt her arms around him. He brushed the hair from her face before putting an arm around her and kissed her again.

He shook slightly when feeling her move closer to him.

"This has to be the Fade and I am dreaming." Alistair said.

Marielle kissed Alistair then touched his face and he closed his eyes blinking away the tears.

"It's not a dream Alistair." She smiled. "I love you."

Alistair let out a sigh as he held her. For the first time in many years, he felt whole again.

"Remember when I told you I could not escape you?" Madeline asked. "You can't escape from where you were meant to be."

Alistair ran his hand down side of her face and caressed her cheek for several seconds as he stared blissfully into her eyes.

"I love you so much Mari." He said, before their lips met again.

Suddenly the silence was broken by someone clapping. Alistair and Marielle turned to see Empress Celene standing, clapping, and then smiling at them. Wynne smiled and nodded at them. Marielle saw Leliana crying and Varel give her a sad smile. Suddenly there were cheers and more people stood up and clapped.

"Alistair we have an audience." Marielle said

"I don't care." Alistair said as he kissed her cheek. "They can take the crown if it offends them."

Marielle reached over and kissed him again.

"I presume this bout is a draw then?" Empress Celene called out.

Alistair and Marielle looked at each other and laughed before raising their hands to the adoring crowd.

They did not see the crowd disperse nor did they see the people visibly touched by what they had witnessed.

Empress Celene coughed and they looked up at her. Both of them regained their composure, bowed before her and apologized for their behavior."

"There is no need to apologize." She smiled. "Seeing the love you share has filled my heart with such joy and has made me see that not all Fereldens are stiff and repressed as you make yourselves out to be. Its time to go back to the palace though, I am sure you have much to discuss no?"

They both thanked the empress and walked toward the exit as the guards gathered the gear they dropped.

A crowd had formed as Alistair helped her in the carriage and they rode off.

They clung to each other as if afraid to let go. Marielle let Alistair lead her to a sitting where he locked the door. She watched him undo the rest of his armor then rush back to her. He shivered when feeling her hand on his shirt.

"Alistair."

He closed her eyes and savored the sound of her calling his name.

"When you told me you loved me in front of all those people. I knew at that moment being with you is where I belong." Marielle said as she snuggled closer to him.

"I still can't believe you told me you loved me."

"Alistair I never stopped loving you even when you hated me."

"I never hated you Marielle." Alistair said. "I wish I could take all those years back and everything that happened. Until the end of my days I will have regret my actions."

"It's alright." Marielle touched his lips. "I forgave you a long time ago."

For the next few hours they held each other and talked. Marielle told him of her life at Vigil's Keep and the trials and tribulations she experienced commanding the Wardens. She told him how she conscripted Nathaniel and helped him to heal when he learned how far his father's depravity went and she discussed Fergus and how she felt guilty for not seeing the depth of his grief as well as the extent of his health problems. Alistair shared his experiences being king and how lonely it was. He admitted his regret at not respecting Anora enough as he should have and lamented his failure at not seeing the abuse of his nieces and nephews.

They cried together when talking about Duncan and how seeing him brought closure as well as grief at what is fate was going to be.

"Duncan was the one who told me to do whatever it takes to get you back." Alistair admitted. "He told me to think like a Grey Warden and use any means necessary which is why I did what I did at the arena."

"I'll never forget today as long as I live." Marielle hugged him.

"Nor will I." Alistair said as he kissed her.

"Varel gave me such a sad smile when everything was happening."

"That's because he knows he's losing his commander." Alistair chuckled.

"Truth be told, ever since we saw Duncan I have wanted to leave the Wardens. It just didn't feel right anymore."

"Then leave." Alistair pulled her closer to him. "You've done your duty tenfold Marielle. Your name will be remembered throughout history. Its time to move on and let someone else take over."

"So you think I should retire?"

"I'll be right back." Alistair got up and rushed out of the room. A few minutes later he came back and knelt before her."

"We have lost too many years." Alistair said. "I don't want to lose anymore. I want you to be my wife Marielle. I want you to help me raise Duncan and the children. And I want you to rule Ferelden with me as my queen."

Alistair took her hand and slipped _the ring on her finger. _It was simple ring with a single diamond in the center with a smaller ruby and sapphire set on each side of it.

"I had this made a long time ago from gems I found when we in the Deep Roads" Alistair. "You can't begin to know how many times I have dreamt of this day."

"It's beautiful." Marielle started to cry. "Yes I will marry you Alistair and I will be honored to help raise your son and your nieces and nephews. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to become your queen, but being with you and the children is more important to me than any title."

"And that statement alone is one of the many reasons why I love you." Alistair took his lips into hers and wrapped his arms around her.

"We have to go make an announcement." Alistair said. "It seems word has gotten out and there's a crowd of people outside.

"What do you mean?" Marielle looked nervous.

"We just need to make an appearance on the balcony." Alistair laughed. "I'll be there with you."

Alistair stood up, held out his hand and Marielle took it. Empress Celene was standing outside the door with Wynne and Eamon when they came out.

"Well?" Empress Celene put her hands on her hips.

"Marielle has accepted my proposal." Alistair wrapped his arm around her as she held out her hand to show her ring.

"That is wonderful news!" Eamon beamed

"It's about time!" Celene hugged Marielle and Alistair.

Marielle turned to Wynne. "I thought you said I would never lead a normal life.

"Does this look normal to you Marielle?" Wynne laughed as she hugged her.

Alistair led Marielle to the balcony and the crowd cheered.

"Let it be known that the Warden Commander has accepted my proposal to become my wife and your new queen." Alistair called out.

Marielle was shocked as the crowd roared their approval.

Alistair turned to her and kissed her. Marielle felt something soft hit her and looked down to see flowers at her feet.

Erlina suddenly appeared holding Duncan. Marielle was amazed at how much he had grown. His hair was the color of Anora's and he had Alistair's amber brown eyes.

Marielle took Duncan from her and those beautiful eyes stared up at her. She closed her eyes when feeling a little hand touch her face and the crowd cheered. Feeling arms around her legs, Marielle looked down and saw Lily smiling at her. She handed Duncan to Alistair and picked her up and the other children swarmed around her.

"Are you going to be our aunt now Elle?" Miles asked as Liam picked him up.

"Yes Miles." Marielle reached over and kissed his cheek.

"Wave to the crowd everyone." Alistair told them. "Your aunt to be is overwhelmed."

After a final wave they went back inside and Marielle went to the nearest bench.

"Are you alright?" Alistair sat next to her and took her hand.

"I need to head back to the estate and get out of this armor." Marielle tried to loosen it with her hands.

"I'll arrange for the carriage to take us whenever you're ready."

"You don't have to come with me." Marielle laughed softly.

"I will have some rooms prepared for you. We will go back to the estate together so you can change and pack your things. You are officially engaged to me and will be living at the palace from here on out."

"But Alistair, I'm going to have to go back to Vigil's Keep to pack and hand control over to my successor eventually."

"And I will be right by your side." Alistair said firmly. "Besides, it's high time I travel to Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep to see what you have accomplished there and to help give you the hero's send-off that you richly deserve before becoming my queen."

"But don't you have to stay here?" Marielle asked

"I'm sure my staff, Eamon and Teagan can handle things when I'm away." Alistair put his arms around her. "I just got you back Marielle and there is no way I am letting you go again."

Marielle hugged Alistair and realized at that moment her world had changed.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**A/N **_

_**To my loyal readers: Just wanted to say thanks so much for reading, the comments, and the private messages. Expect a couple more surprises before a very fitting end. : - )**_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Morrigan flew back to the Wilds and found Messenger sitting by the fire. He looked up and saw the smile on her face.

"What happened?" He stood up.

"They have reunited Messenger." Morrigan let out a sign. "And the Empress of Orlais deserves the credit. She chose them as combatants in the tournament and while in the middle of the floor in front of hundreds of people they declared their love. See for yourself." Morrigan pointed at the fire and Messenger gazed at the images that came from it.

"Don't mind me." Morrigan said. "I'm just a bit nauseated at witnessing such a scene."

Messenger ignored her as images from the events of Marielle's and Alistair's reunion mesmerized him.

"I told Alistair to do whatever it takes." Messenger said. "I can now retire to the Deep Roads knowing their destiny is secure."

"It is not over yet Messenger." Morrigan said. "Marielle has one more miracle awaiting her before she becomes queen. I am also preparing a final gift for you before we depart. It is not finished yet."

"What is this miracle?" Messenger asked. "And you have done so much for me Morrigan."

"No Messenger." Morrigan looked at him thoughtfully. "You have given much to me. Marielle taught me about friendship but it is you that showed me the power of love. I may have helped you on this journey but it was the memories of Alistair and Marielle and the love and faith you had in them that helped you regained your humanity."

"I will stay for a little while longer." Messenger said. "But I must go eventually."

"And you will." Morrigan promised. "I plan to take you there myself."

.

.

.

.

…**.**

Marielle opened her eyes and felt two strong arms around her.

"Alistair?" She yawned. "How did you get in here? The door is locked."

"One of the first things I did as king was make a point of learning every secret passage." Alistair said sleepily. "You didn't think I was going to let you sleep alone did you?"

"I've been living at the palace for two weeks." Marielle chuckled.

"I didn't want to seem overly eager." He kissed her cheek. "I can leave if you like."

"No! Don't leave. I love the feel of you against me." Madeline turned to face him.

Alistair let out a contented sigh as Marielle moved closer to him and put and arm around him.

"This feels so nice." Marielle purred against him.

"It's too bad we have to be up in a few hours."

"Gah!" Marielle groaned. "More fittings with Empress Celene's tailor."

"It's alright." Alistair laughed. "Once we're married you will have the royal tailor at your disposal."

"Don't get me wrong." Marielle chuckled. "I appreciate her generosity. It's just that every dress being made really conforms to the body. You saw that Orlesian armor I was wearing at the arena didn't you. I got rashes from the chafing."

"Oh I remember that armor." Alistair laughed.

"You are a wicked man." Marielle hit him with one of the pillows.

"Hey now, you better thank me for showing remarkable restraint."

Marielle reached over and kissed him. "I'm glad we have agreed to…wait until after the wedding."

"We've waited this long. A few more weeks won't kill me. I am still going to just… sleep with you though."

"You know I just happen to know all the secret passage ways at the Vigil." Marielle snuggled against him.

"Good!" Alistair laughed. "Now let's get back to sleep."

Marielle closed her eyes as sleep beckoned her once again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Revelations in the Fade**

Marielle walked through the mists of the fade alone, her pace steady as she made her way up the hill.

Anora turned and smiled at her. "You have fulfilled my final wish."

She took Marielle's hand and they walked through a beautiful ethereal garden.

"Where are you taking me?" Marielle asked.

"You'll see." Anora smiled. "So tell me. How is my boy?"

"He's so beautiful Anora and growing everyday."

"You are going to make such a wonderful mother to him."

"He's going to know who his real mother was Anora. That I promise."

"Just tell him I loved him and having him was one of the best decisions I ever made."

"I will." Marielle promised.

"You and Alistair are going to usher a new era for Ferelden."

"Anora all I want to is to be with Alistair and the children. I've ushered far enough as a Grey Warden."

"The fact you never seek recognition for who you are is the reason you will make an excellent queen. You are going to do so much for Ferelden and you will loved for it."

Marielle noticed Loghain in the distance and to her surprise he father was there with him.

"Anora I know I am going to wake up soon and there is something I never told you. Do you want to know the main reason why I saved your father?"

"You don't have to tell me Marielle."

"No I should have said it when you were alive. I spared your father not only because it was important but because I did not want you to see him die. I saw my father dying and its something that has always stayed with me. As much I hated what your father did, I did not want you to have that same experience. Some might consider that weak but nobody should ever witness seeing a loved one die."

"I already knew that Marielle. Your father told me." Anora put her arm around Marielle and they continued to walk. Marielle watched her father wave and mouth the words I love you, to her and was surprised when Loghain nodded approvingly at her.

"I thought we were going to talk to them."

They continued to walk, stopping briefly near a bench where Orianna and Eleanor were sitting. Oren suddenly appeared and ran up to her.

"Auntie!" He put his arms around her.

Marielle put her arms around him and could feel the tears come down her cheeks.

"Don't be sad Auntie Elle." Oren said. "Father says you are not only a hero but you are going to be queen."

"Fergus is here?" Marielle looked down at Oren.

"I'm right here little Sister."

Marielle turned to see Fergus standing a few feet from her. He looked happy and at peace.

Fergus held out his arms and she ran to him.

"Oh Fergus." She cried. "I miss you so much."

"I know." Fergus held her close.

"Are you angry at me for…going back to Alistair?"

"Oh dear little Sister all I ever wanted is for you to be happy." Fergus looked at her and chuckled softly. "Didn't you know that?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dying? I would have taken care of you."

"I did not want that to be the last memory you had of me."

"You are my brother. You should have told me." Marielle punched him in the shoulder which made Fergus laugh.

"Still haven't changed I see." He chuckled.

"What can I say? I am a Cousland."

"Yes you are." He beamed. "You need to promise me something Sister."

"Anything for you Fergus." Marielle said. "You know that."

"Promise me you will tell him about me. Tell him I'm sorry I was not around but that I do love him."

"Who do you want me to tell that to?"

"Its time for you to go." He smiled. "I love you Marielle. You were the best sister anybody could ask for."

"Wait!" Marielle protested. "I don't want to go yet!"

"Goodbye Elle."

Everything started to blur around Marielle as she felt herself being pulled away.

…..

.

.

Marielle reached over to the side of the mattress where Alistair had been and realized he was gone.

"I love you Fergus." She sighed when remembering the dream.

Sitting up in bed, she noticed the note on the pillow and a small box. Opening it, she took out a beautiful ruby heart pendant. Marielle took the note and read it.

_ Just a little something to make your morning with the Orlesian tailor brighter. Sorry I am missing breakfast this morning my love; had something to take care of. I'll see you at lunch._

_ A_

Smiling, Marielle got up and put her robe on and went to her antechamber to ring the bell for breakfast.

….

.

.

.

.

Wynne and Leliana found Alistair waiting for them in his study. He immediately shut the door, locked it and ushered them to two chairs.

"Alistair we got here as soon as we received your summons." Wynne looked disturbed.

"What's going on?" Leliana asked.

Alistair turned and smiled at them. "I've just received word from Zevran."

"Then that means…" Wynne began.

"Yes!" Alistair said excitedly. "Zevran found Fergus's son!"


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Are you certain it's the right woman?" Wynne said as she read Zevran's letter

"The woman admitted her name as well as the time she worked at the Pearl. She even handed back a bracelet Fergus had given her.

"And she willingly signed over the baby?"

"It took one hundred sovereign but I would have gladly given more. Marielle won't admit it but I know she has a lingering sadness about being the last of her family."

"This is so wonderful Alistair." Leliana cried. "And he will be raised with little Duncan."

"Eamon will be renamed Highever's regent and when he wants to retire; Marielle will be able to nominate somebody in his place and when her nephew comes of age, he will inherit the teyrnir."

"Why do you think Fergus sent her away?" Leliana asked.

"When a person finds out they are dying they sometimes do things that are out of character because they are not in the right frame of mind." Wynne said.

"I just can't wait to see the look on Marielle's face when I give him to her." Alistair sighed.

"You and Marielle are going to have a wonderful life Alistair." Wynne smiled.

"Its will certainly never be boring." Alistair laughed.

"What did you want us to do when we're gone?" Leliana asked.

"Zevran and the nursemaid should be arriving the two days before we come back from Amaranthine. I'm placing you two in charge at making their arrival as comfortable as can be. I've ordered some more furniture and things for the nursery and I want the both of you to oversee that as well as to make sure the wedding plans continue to progress."

"You can count on us Alistair." Wynne said.

"I know and I appreciate the both of you being here." Alistair hugged both of them. "Now we just have to survive Celene's final days here and we will be off to Amaranthine which has me nervous enough."

"Why are you nervous about going to Amaranthine?" Wynne asked.

"Did you see how her Wardens looked at me at her brother's funeral?" Alistair shuddered.

"Alistair they are probably past that now." Leliana chuckled

"And they are not going to be her wardens for much longer." Wynne patted him on the back.

"That's true." Alistair sighed. "I just can't until the moment we are married and when I can crown her. I'll finally feel whole again."

.

.

…

Marielle set her cup of tea down and smiled at Empress Celene. "Thank you so much for wardrobe Celene."

"You are very welcome." Celene said. "I just regret not being able to attend your wedding."

"We're sorry you can't make it as well."

"I would very much like to correspond with you via letters the way I did with Anora."

"I would like that very much."

"I'm glad. I want our nations to get over the past. It's something your father wanted."

"I know and it is my goal to further promote diplomacy between our two countries. I'm well aware you have pretty much eradicated the previous Orlesian regime. Its time the citizens realize that and given how well your visit has been going, I think we are well on our way."

"I'm relieved you did not take offense to my gift of the Orlesian cook for your Wardens."

"Oh no not all." Marielle laughed. "I knew the Orlesian Wardens are not thrilled with Ferelden cuisine. One of my last acts as Warden Commander will be presenting the cook to them."

"I'm glad you are not offended." Celene got up from her chair. "No if you excuse me, I am going to sign those final trade agreements and make your betrothed a very happy man but not without some teasing at first."

"I'll see you at supper." Marielle laughed. "I need to check on Duncan."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Marielle headed for the nursery and found Erlina and Leliana watching as servants brought were bringing more furniture inside.

"What is all of this?"

"Furniture." Leliana and Erlina said together.

"Is something wrong with the other furniture?" Marielle asked.

"No." Leliana laughed. "Alistair just thought if Duncan had…friends."

"Oh you mean like Teagan and Kaitlyn's daughter." Marielle said.

"Yes!" Erlina said. "For children like Lady Marianne. His Majesty wants Duncan to be around children his age."

"That makes sense. Is Duncan awake?"

"Yes." Erlina said. "He just woke up."

"Good." Marielle smiled as she walked in the room, not seeing Leliana and Erlina exchange nervous glances.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A week later, Alistair and Marielle stood by the docks and waved to Celene as her shipped departed. Her visit had gone smoothly and most citizens of Ferelden started to realize that Celene was ushering Orlais into a new era and that there would never be a repeat of the tyranny of the past.

The next day they departed for Amaranthine. Marielle had to admit traveling in royal caravan was a great deal more comfortable than what she was accustomed to. Alistair loved the feeling of Marielle sleeping against him.

Marielle opened her eyes and snuggled against Alistair.

"We're almost there." He kissed her cheek. "Another hour."

"Good."

"So have you decided on your successor?"

"Yes I have." Marielle sat up. "I've decided on Nathaniel Howe and Joseph, a Senior Warden from Orlais will act as sub commander. The Wardens in Orlais and Nevarra have sub commanders so I figure I best follow suit."

"Do you think Varel will have most of your belongings packed?"

"He'll have most of the study packed except any remaining paperwork I have to deal with."

"I can't wait to see you in your element."

"It's not that much different from being king." Marielle laughed. "You will probably end up bored."

"You could never bore me."

"We will have to visit Amaranthine. I need to say goodbye to a few people there and I know there will be one goodbye dinner planned at the keep."

"As long as you protect me from your Wardens, I can handle it."

"Protect you?"

"Mari, most of them gave me the evil eye at your brother's funeral and not to mention I am taking you away."

"Alistair its not as if you are forcing me. I'm with you because I want to be with you." Marielle laughed. "And you are king; my wardens will treat you with the utmost respect because they know what will happen if they don't."

"Ooh I am almost willing to risk that just to see what would happen."

"You are so bad." Madeline playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Marielle suddenly could sense the presence of darkspawn. She looked at Alistair and it was obvious he was feeling something as well."

"You sense it too?"

"Yes. I can hear it. But it seems different."

"Maybe they just came back from a patrol and got some stragglers."

A crowd of people had lined the side of the road that led to Vigil's Keep. Alistair and Marielle acknowledged the crowd and rode into the keep where they saw Varel, Nathaniel, Anders, Valanna and several other Wardens awaiting her.

"Welcome to Vigil's Keep your Majesty." Varel knelt before him and wardens, with the exception of Valanna followed suit.

"Thank you." Alistair managed a nervous smile. "I confess this is a visit I should have made a couple of years ago. Just by looking around I can see how the Wardens have flourished under Commander Marielle's leadership."

"The keep will not be the same without her your Majesty." Varel said

"Nathaniel and Joseph, its good that you here since you might as well know. Nathaniel I hereby appoint you as my successor as Commander of the Grey and Joseph will be your sub Commander."

"Thank you Commander." Joseph bowed. "I am honored."

Madeline glanced at Nathaniel who looked stunned.

"Nathaniel you have proven yourself since the moment I made you a Grey Warden. You have shown Ferelden what you are made of by holding you head high and you have brought back honor to your name. And you have been a true friend."

"I don't …know what to say. I am honored and touched that you have so much faith in me Marielle. I promise to continue the same path."

"Nathaniel please don't feel obligated to continue the same path. Follow your instincts, take a different route. I'm sure there are things I did that you would have done differently."

"Thank you for your confidence Commander." Nathaniel reached over and hugged her.

"And to think Nathaniel, you actually tried to kill the Commander when you first got here." Anders quipped.

"You tried to kill Marielle?" Alistair raised his eyebrow and looked at Nathaniel.

"Yes your Majesty but that was before I realized my father was a monster."

"It's in the past Alistair." Marielle squeezed his hand.

"Of course it is." Alistair managed to laugh. "I'm just surprised."

"So can please explain why the king and I sense darkspawn?" Marielle changed the subject. "Has there been a battle recently?"

"I can explain Commander." Joseph said. "We managed to capture one of those disciples and it's in the dungeon."

"Really?" Marielle said in a calm tone. "You know the king has never seen one of the sentient darkspawn. Would it be possible for him to take a look?"

"Of course." Joseph laughed nervously. "My apologies your Majesty, I keep forgetting that you were once a Warden."

"I still am a Warden." Alistair said firmly. "Just because I am king does not mean I have lost my abilities."

"Of course." Joseph looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock. "Come with me."

"Please take the king's bag to the guest quarters." Marielle followed Joseph, Nathaniel, and Alistair to the door that led the dungeons.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The disciple was curled in a fetal position against the wall and several wardens were out the cell watching him. They immediately knelt down when seeing Alistair.

"The King and Commander wish to inspect the prisoner." Nathaniel told them.

They immediately moved away and let Alistair and Marielle approach the cell.

The disciple immediately looked up and lunged for Marielle. Alistair pulled her away as it crashed into the door of the cell.

"The Mother's killer!" It hissed.

"I can't believe it can sense that after nearly five years." Nathaniel said.

The wardens rushed to the cell and opened the door. Marielle and Alistair watched as they forced the disciple back into submission.

"What are you going to do… with it?" Marielle was almost afraid to ask.

"We're planning on a thorough investigation soon." Joseph explained. "We want to see what makes these creatures sentient."

Marielle and Alistair both realized that dissection would be involved.

"Well I wish you luck on finding the truth to their existence. Please feel free to send me a report when you are finished. I maybe retiring but I would still like to be updated as would the king."

"Yes I would." Alistair agreed. "Now if you will excuse us, I think its time we head to our rooms and freshen up before supper."

"Yes your Majesty." Nathaniel led them back up the stairs and out of the dungeon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That evening after enjoying supper with Varel and the Wardens, Marielle and Alistair retired to their rooms.

Marielle stood by Alistair, reached over and whispered in his ear. "Lock your door and give me a few minutes."

She gave him kiss and proceeded to her room.

Alistair locked the door of his room and stood in the middle of the room, curious as to what would happen. Suddenly he heard the wall started to move and he watched when the panel opened.

"I told you I knew the secret passages." Marielle laughed as she came in the room.

Alistair sighed when seeing she was wearing a nightgown.

He pulled her to him and held her close.

"So can we talk about seeing that disciple today?" He asked.

"Yes, for a moment I thought it was Duncan too." Marielle admitted. "But the minute we got in the dungeon, I knew it wasn't him."

"I can see how the lying makes you uncomfortable." Alistair kissed her.

"I hate it Alistair. I feel like I am betraying my brothers." Marielle could feel the tears in her eyes. "Words can't describe how I am relieved to be done. I am proud of my accomplishments but its time for my era to end. I just want to enjoy the time I have left with you and the children."

"I love you." Alistair kissed her.

"I love you too. But there's something else I want to discuss. I don't want to wait to Alistair." He watched as she unbuttoned his shirt. "I know our wedding night will be incredible but why can't we have a special night now?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Marielle pulled her nightgown off and gently put one of her hands against her heart.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life Alistair."

Alistair swallowed audibly. His hands shook as he ran them up her bare arms, reveling in the smoothness of her skin while tracing the occasional scar. His right hand tangled in her hair brought her mouth to his lips. The kiss started off slowly, as if it was their first time, lips brushed lips, their breath mingled together. Alistair ran his tongue along her soft lips, parting them slightly, and sneaked it into her mouth. Marielle gasped but quickly regained her control. Alistair moaned when her tongue started to tease the tip of his and soon became lost in the feeling when she began to lightly suck on it. Alistair pressed her against the wall as Marielle ran her hands over his sculpted chest enjoying seeing him twitch when she touched him.

"You are so beautiful." He sighed.

Alistair picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the bed.

When they settled on the bed, Alistair and Marielle looked at each other, their faces only inches apart and their lips met once again.

"I love you so much Mari."

"And I love you."

Alistair was soon covering Marielle with his body, and it not only made her feel safe, she had finally felt complete.

…..

**A/N Love scene is **_**dedicated **_**to the readers who sent me private messages begging for it. And my apologies for those who found it too chaste. LOL! **

**Sorry for the delay in chapters. It's been busy here. Story is almost done. 2 more chapters so be prepared. **


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Wynne, Leliana, and Erlina rushed to Zevran when they saw him carrying the baby towards them.

"Welcome back Zevran." Leliana cried.

"Welcome yourself." Zevran grumbled. "Is my room ready and I would like a bath. I finally know why the Crows never accept contracts on children. Too messy and annoying."

"Give me the baby Zev." Wynne held out her hands.

The baby opened his eyes and looked at Wynne.

"Holy Maker! There is no doubt about it. He has Fergus's eyes." She took the baby.

"She named him Gus." Zevran exclaimed. "At least my mother had the sense to name me properly. Gus sounds like a polite term for fart."

"I'm sure Marielle will rename him Zevran." Leliana laughed.

"Did his mother tell you his birth date?" Wynne asked.

Zevran handed Wynne a note. "He is two months and three says older than Duncan."

"That's wonderful." Leliana smiled. "She will be able to plan birthday parties for him."

"Wait a minute Wynne." Zevran walked over to her and gently touched the baby's face. "Goodbye sweet one."

"Zev!" Leliana exclaimed. "You are a softie!"

"And why not?" Zevran asked. "That boy is going to make a fine rogue one day especially after Marielle bequeaths him with a better name."

"And you will be training him I suppose." Wynne scoffed.

"Indeed I will." Zevran said.

"Come." Erlina said. "Let's take him to the nursery. "I know Anora is looking down from the heavens happy her son will someone his own age to grow up with."

Leliana and Zevran watched as Wynne and Erlina headed upstairs.

"So when are they returning?" He asked.

"They should be back in two days."

"I know she is engaged to marry the man but I hope I get at least a hug and kiss out of this."

"Oh Zevran! You know she will." Leliana threw her arms around Zevran. "I'll beat her to the ground if she doesn't."

"Oooh. I have never had a beautiful woman defend my honor before. I might like to see that." Zevran put his arms around Leliana and hugged her back

"I'm sure you would Zev!" Leliana laughed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Marielle spent the next few days packing her room and saying goodbye to her supporters. As promised, she presented the Orlesian cook to the Wardens and witnessed the nobles swear fealty to Nathaniel.

She was both surprised and grateful when Alistair agreed to take her place in the Joining ceremony. Alistair even attended the pyre for the one recruit that did not survive.

After their final supper, Nathaniel led Marielle and Alistair to the throne room and unveiled her portrait.

"I had forgotten about this." Marielle laughed. "Maker knows how much I hated posing for it."

"I remember Duncan hated posing for his." Alistair laughed.

"Were you planning on leaving any of your weapons Commander…I mean Marielle?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes I am leaving one of my swords for the mantle."

"I'm glad you agreed to visit us Marielle."

"Nathaniel, I would not be where I am today had it not been for my time here. You are all dear to my heart. Know that."

Marielle reached over and hugged Nathaniel. "And feel free to write me if you ever need any advice."

"Oh I will." Nathaniel laughed. "Count on it."

Nathaniel excused himself to talk with some deliverymen and Alistair and Marielle slowly ventured over to Duncan's portrait.

Marielle took Alistair's hand and they stood in silence paying respect to the man who had so much in them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning they left for Denerim. Marielle was surprised to see Varel, Nathaniel, Anders, Sigrun , Valanna and a few other wardens standing outside. They all saluted her as Alistair helped her in the carriage. Marielle turned and waved to them as they rode awhile fighting desperately to not cry.

Alistair put his arm around her. "It's alright if you cry you know. This was a big part of your life. After inspecting the keep, visiting Amaranthine and the outlying areas, I can see how you much hard work you put in ruling the arling. Seeing this only furthers my belief that with you by my side, we will be able bring a new era onto Ferelden."

"I love you Alistair." Marielle sobbed softy against him."

"And I love you." He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

Alistair watched her as she dozed off and smiled knowing what will be awaiting them when they return to the palace.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Morrigan watched with fascination as Messenger paced around the fire. It was almost as if he knew there time would soon be coming to an end. There was a part of her that hated leaving him but she knew he would survive a very long time in the Deep Roads.

"So what can you tell me about this Shale?" Messenger sat down beside her.

"Ugh." Morrigan groaned. "I still have not decided if Marielle telling you about Shale was out of goodness or if she wanted to play a joke on you. You will meet Shale Messenger. I already found her location on my scrying mirror. Once you endure hearing how Shale is a superior being , you will either end up liking her or you will want to kill her."

"Marielle said this Shale was once human."

"Indeed she was and will definitely enjoy telling you the tale and I convince her to not kill you, she will be fascinated when you tell her your tale."

Morrigan decided not tell Messenger of Shale's disdain for Alistair as he would likely here it himself, once they met.

"And now I must go Messenger but I will be back with news."

Messenger watched as she shape shifted into an eagle and fly away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As soon as they got back to the palace, Alistair ushered Marielle into the study and Wynne followed them and shut the door.

"Alistair, I wanted to go see Duncan, the children, and have a bath." Marielle laughed. "Why did you bring me in the study?"

"We have some news for you Mari." Alistair sat beside her and took her hand.

"What kind of news?" Marielle started to look concerned.

"What would you say if I said you are no longer the last Cousland?" Alistair squeezed her hand.

"What are you talking about? There isn't some con man claiming to be a Cousland is there? Because if there is, so help me Maker…" Marielle's eyes glared.

"No Marielle, this has to do with your brother. You did not finish reading it did you?" Wynne asked.

"Read what?"

"His journal."

"I never finished reading it Wynne. It was just too painful. What is this about?"

Wynne handed her the book. "You need to read this entry Marielle."

Marielle reluctantly took the book and read the entry Wynne told her to read.

"No." She dropped the book. "The woman my brother was briefly with was a prostitute and she became pregnant. He paid her leave."

"Yes Mari." Alistair said gently. "Wynne came to me when she read it again and I employed Zevran and some others to do a search throughout Ferelden and we found her."

Marielle could feel the tears streaming down her face. "And you found the baby? Is it a boy or girl? Will she let me see the baby?"

"Your nephew is here Marielle. She signed over her rights to him."

"Zevran brought him back a few days ago." Wynne added.

"I have a nephew?"

Alistair nodded at Wynne who went to the door.

Marielle stood up when she saw Zevran come in the room holding a baby who looked close to Duncan's age.

"Here is your Auntie Elle." Zevran said to the baby. "And just as I predicted she is crying. I'm hoping the tears are over that horrible name that she will take from you."

Marielle took the baby from Zevran and Alistair helped her sit down.

The baby looked up at her and she could see he had Fergus's eyes.

"Oh you're so beautiful." Marielle cried. "This is why you had all the extra furniture put in the nursery."

"We wanted to surprise you when Zevran sent word." Alistair smiled.

Marielle looked down at the baby. "I'm so glad you reread Fergus's journal Wynne. Finding his son is the greatest gift you all could ever give me."

"He's two months older than Duncan and they get along beautifully." Wynne said.

"I will rename Eamon as Highever's regent. When he retires we can appoint another until your nephew is old enough to claim the teyrnir."

"Oh for the love of the Maker! Will you please tell me you are going to rename this boy?" Zevran pleaded.

"What is his name?" Alistair asked.

"Gus."

"He's going to be named after my father and his brother Zevran. Bryce Oren Cousland." Marielle said softly.

"Thank you." Zevran sighed as he sat next to her.

"No Zevran." Marielle put her free arm around him and kissed him.

"That kiss and hug was worth all the baby spit Bryce spewed at me."

Alistair and Marielle laughed .

Marielle looked up at Wynne and Alistair. "Thank you both so much. You can't begin to know how much this means to me that my family's legacy will continue."

"Just seeing you so happy fills my heart Mari." Alistair kissed her.

"Let's head to the nursery. I want to see Duncan too."

When Marielle and Alistair came in the nursery, Duncan clumsily walked towards them.

Marielle handed Bryce to Alistair and picked up Duncan.

"How is my big boy? Wynne told me you love your cousin. Yes you do ."

Duncan giggled and touched her face with his hands.

Marielle took Bryce in her free arm and watched as he looked at Duncan.

"Do you know how beautiful you are holding them together?" Alistair was clearly moved by watching them.

"It's past their bed time ." Erlina and the nurse took a baby placed them in their cradles.

Marielle and Alistair kissed Duncan and Bryce and left the nursery.

Alistair put his arms around her. "You look exhausted. I'll have one of the servants draw your bath and then you can sleep. We can see the other children in the morning.

"Sleep sounds so wonderful right now."

"I'll sneak in your room later on?" Alistair whispered.

"You better!" Marielle kissed him as they headed for her room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Marielle sat up in bed when hearing a strange tapping sound. Looking to the right she saw Alistair was fast asleep. She looked toward the door of the balcony and heard the tapping again.

A gust of cold air enveloped her as she opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. The door suddenly closed and Marielle looked back toward it.

"You know back when my mother rescued you and that fool, she predicted you were going to be queen one day."

Marielle turned to see Morrigan smiling at her.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Marielle could not believe her eyes. She reached out and jumped back when Morrigan took her hand.

"I am no ghost nor are you in the fade Elle." Morrigan laughed. "Tis me."

"I just can't believe it. You said I would never see you again."

"I have said a lot of things that never came to fruition. Although I still think Alistair is a fool but alas, you will be his Queen and there will be at least one decent ruler for Ferelden."

"So Flemeth knew I would one day be queen?"

"Indeed she did. I did not believe it myself. That's not to say I did not see your potential. I just assumed…you'd be with someone who is worthy of that potential."

"Careful now. Had I decided to execute Loghain, you could have ended up doing that ritual with Alistair."

"Don't remind me. I would have had to tape his mouth shut."

"It's funny. You mother never mentioned this. Though she did tell me to take her grimoire and to tell you that she was slain."

"She was probably surprised that you chose to kill her. I know I was."

"I always keep my word Morrigan."

"That you do my friend and that is why I've always been close to you and tis why I helped Duncan recover his memories."

"Maker! That was you at Ostagar!"

"Twas me alright." Morrigan shape shifted into the eagle that Marielle had witnessed flying straight towards that ogre. She switched back to human form and grinned.

"I found him about to be mauled by some bears and saved him. When he started to have memories of you and Alistair I began to have my suspicions and decided to follow him around."

"Thank you Morrigan. Thank you for being there for him. I just wish… you had the power to make him…as he was. The thought of him being alone in the Deep Roads breaks my heart. He doesn't deserve that fate."

"If I had the power to make him human again I would my friend." Morrigan looked at her sadly. "And its you I must thank. You taught me about friendship Marielle. And you freed me of my mother's control. And I will never forget you for doing that for me my…sister."

"So what do you think of Duncan?"

"From my travels with him, I have come to understand why the both of you revere him. Even now he possesses a great dedication to the Grey Wardens."

"The Orlesian Wardens captured a disciple like him. As difficult as it is knowing his fate being in the Deep Roads, it's certainly better than be dissected and studied."

"Indeed. He does not deserve that fate at all and you shouldn't feel guilty for not revealing the truth."

"I know."

"You've done your duty Marielle and now you will be queen. You have a son who will be king one day and a nephew that will reclaim your family's legacy. You deserve this and more. Enjoy this new path you're taking because you'll never be alone."

"I intend to Morrigan. Alistair and I figure we have at least twenty five years, give or take."

"Marielle, I guarantee that you will live to see your son become king, your nephew become teyrn, your journey is not complete."

Morrigan looked at Marielle. There was so much more she wanted to tell her but knew it was for the best that she discovers these revelations on her own.

"What about you?"

"I am going Orlais. My destiny awaits me there."

"I hope you have a wonderful life Morrigan. I'm going to miss you."

"And I will miss you my sister but know this, you life is going to be glorious from here on out."

Morrigan and Marielle embraced.

Marielle watched as Morrigan took two steps back, switch to bird form and fly away.

"Mari."

Marielle turned to see Alistair standing in the doorway.

"Come back to bed." He reached over and pulled her him.

"I saw Morrigan Alistair."

"Oh you had a nightmare." He held her close. "Come to bed. I'll make you forget her."

"Alistair I am being serious." Marielle laughed. "She appeared in bird form on the balcony."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "You're not joking. What in the blazes did she want?"

"She just wanted to wish us well."

"I bet."

Marielle decided it was for the best for the time being that she did not mention Morrigan traveling with Duncan and helping him recover his memories. She would tell him but not now. His hatred of Morrigan was still raw and he would not understand.

"It's alright Alistair. She's gone now."

"Good. Now let's go back to bed. We got a few hours before I have to sneak out."

Alistair picked her up Marielle and carried her back to the bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Messenger was sitting by the fire when Morrigan returned. His pack was outside his tent and she saw that he had hung up all herbs to dry.

"You're back. What did you see?"

"Marielle's is not the last Cousland Messenger. Her brother had a son and he is now in her care."

"The Couslands were a rare breed of noble family. It is good that their legacy will live on."

"Messenger what would you say if I granted you the ability to be able to see Alistair and Marielle wed as well as her coronation up close without being detected. I know you want to go but don't you want to at least take some memories with you?"

Morrigan watched as he got up and paced around the fire.

"And after that, you will take me to the Deep Roads?"

"Of course I will." Morrigan promised. "We will even find Shale before I leave."

"Then…I will stay. "

Morrigan smiled and was please that he agreed to stay for her final gift to him was not quite complete.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next few weeks were chaotic blur as wedding and coronation preparations where being worked on. Wedding gifts were already starting to arrive and Marielle took great lengths to document who sent what so she could send a thank you message.

"You know I never expected gifts." Alistair said in exasperated tone. "I'm just happy to be marrying the woman I love."

"Well I for one appreciate Teagan and Kaitlyn's gift of using Redcliffe for our holiday after the wedding and coronation." Marielle said as she looked at a piece of statuary they just received.

"I can't wait." Alistair put his arms around Marielle. "One whole week alone with you."

"I can't wait either." Marielle kissed him. "Then we travel to Castle Highever for a week with the children after that."

Alistair looked down at the statue then back at Marielle. "What are we going to do with a statue of Andraste?"

"We put it on the table that's outside the chapel."

"See. I would have never thought of that." Alistair chuckled.

"I leave you in charge of figuring out what to do with the moose head, my love."

"Sure. Leave the all difficult decisions to me."

"Excuse me."

They turned to see Wynne in the doorway.

"Come in Wynne."

"Actually Brother Wendall and Sister Marsha are here to see you."

Marielle and Alistair exchanged worried glances.

"Send them in."

They watched as a stern looking woman came in the room with a balding man closing following her.

"You Majesty." The woman nodded. "I am Sister Marsha and this is Brother Wendall. We were sent to be your chaperones until the wedding."

"Chaperones?"

"Its tradition for the betrothed to have a chaperone." Brother Wendall explained.

"We will require some sort cot and bedroll for your bed chambers."

"You are…staying with us?" Alistair tried to hide his shock and disgust.

"It's tradition." Sister Marsha explained.

"It's alright. We understand perfectly don't we my love?" Marielle stood between Sister Marsha and Alistair. "It's only a week and it will only make our union stronger when say our vows."

Alistair looked as if someone had a pulled one hundred Satinalia pranks at once on him.

"Of course." He tried to sound understanding.

"Thank you for your understanding." Sister Marsha said in a polite but firm tone. "Now will you please show me to your bed chambers?"

"You mean now?" Marielle looked surprised.

"Yes. _Now_!"

Marielle looked at Alistair and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I shall see you at supper."

Alistair let out a wistful sigh and watched her walk out of the study with Sister Marsha.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**The Big Day**

Marielle sat perfectly still as Leliana made some last minute adjustments to her hair and makeup.

"I'm finished." Leliana practically sang.

She helped Marielle to the mirror. Marielle's gown was forest green with a bodice that was embroidered with silver roses and vines. She wore a pair of diamond earrings that belonged to her mother and an emerald pendant Alistair had given her.

Leliana had put up her hair, trimmed and curled her bangs slightly.

"You look absolutely beautiful Elle." She cried. "Alistair's eyes will pop out when he sees you."

"How has his mood been?"

"Let's just say, it's a good thing that you're getting married today. He almost hit Zevran the other day when he mentioned how good you smelled." Leliana chuckled.

"Well the chaperones are gone now." Marielle sighed with relief. "It probably wasn't the best idea for us to sleep together before the chaperones arrived.

"You didn't!" Leliana exclaimed.

"Yes and we…" Marielle reached over and whispered in Leliana's ear.

"I thought the two of you had a certain glow when you came back from Vigil's Keep."

There was a knock on the door and Leliana opened it to find Eamon smiling at her.

"You look beautiful Marielle." He beamed. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be. Thank you for escorting me Eamon."

"I am honored that you asked me. Your parents and brother would be so proud."

Eamon held out his arm and Marielle took it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Many guests gasped while others smiled and nodded as Marielle made her a way to Alistair.

Alistair could not take his eyes off her as Marielle took his place beside him.

The Grand Cleric said a little speech but Alistair and Marielle did not hear it for they were too focused on each other. One of the brothers had to prompt Alistair to put the ring on her finger making the guests laugh. As the cleric announced them man and wife in the eyes of the Maker, Alistair and Marielle kissed to the cheers of their guests but it was brief because it was time for her coronation.

Marielle could see the tears in Alistair's eyes and how proud he was as she knelt before him. After being blessed by the Cleric she recited her promise to serve Ferelden as Alistair placed the crown on her head and declared her Queen.

Alistair kissed Marielle and held out his arm and everyone applauded as they went outside to wave to the crowd before heading to the ball.

As Alistair and Marielle waved to the crowd, he froze when seeing a familiar figure make his way to the front of the crowd.

"Maker's breath!"

"What is it?" Marielle asked. She looked down towards the direction where Alistair was looking and gasped.

Duncan was looking up at them, looking exactly as they last saw him before they left to light the beacon.

"Do you see him Mari?"

"I see him Alistair."

Duncan smiled and bowed before then faded away as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Was it a vision?" Alistair wondered.

Marielle smiled when she realized that seeing Duncan was Morrigan's gift.

"I'm just happy we got to see him Alistair." Marielle put her arm around him. "Let's not question it and enjoy this day."

The crowd cheered as they kissed. After waving for a few minutes they went back inside and celebrated at the wedding ball.

Marielle and Alistair removed their crowns before heading to the ball and the guests applauded and bowed as they made their entrance. They shared the first dance before being seated.

"Don't eat too much." Alistair whispered. "I have a surprise waiting for us tonight."

Marielle looked at Alistair and he gave her a wicked grin but she did as he requested, and just took small servings of what was brought to her.

The celebration went on for hours until Alistair caught Marielle stifle a yawn and that is when they said a final thank you to the guests before retiring for the night.

The queen's rooms were directly next to Alistair's and there was an adjoining door that connected them.

"You do know that this room will never be for sleeping." Alistair said as he came in the room just as she had put on her robe. He led her back to his room where Marielle saw the room was illuminated by candlelight and there was a tray of cheese a tray of sweets, and a tray of fruit sitting on the table along with a bottle of wine.

"The door to the wing is locked." Alistair said as he slipped off her robe.

"When do we leave for Redcliffe?" Marielle asked as she pulled his robe off.

"We will leave when we're ready to leave." Alistair pulled Marielle to him and kissed her hungrily.

"As you say your Majesty." Marielle smiled as she grabbed a strawberry from the tray and took a bite.

"We are going to have a wonderful life." Alistair swept her into her arms.

"I know. And one thing is for certain, its never going to be dull."

"I love you Marielle."

"And I love you. Now lets take this conversation to the bed."

"Your wish is my command but lets leave out the conversation for the time being."

Alistair whirled Marielle around before heading to towards the bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Morrigan and Messenger stood on the roof of the palace enjoying the cool breeze.

"She looked beautiful." Morrigan paced around as Messenger looked at her. "And she was happy to see you."

"As was Alistair." Messenger looked at his pack then at Morrigan. "Thank you for everything Morrigan. I will never forget you."

"Nor I you."

A strange mist engulfed them and suddenly Messenger realized he was in the Deep Roads.

"There's an underground water supply not far from here and there are ample…food choices." Morrigan made a face.

"Thank you Morrigan."

"I'm not done yet. Come out Shale! I know you're here."

The ground suddenly shook beneath their feet and Messenger saw the golem appear out of the shadows.

"The swamp witch consorts with darkspawn now. Why am I not surprised?"

Messenger withdrew his weapons and took two steps back as Shade lunged for him.

Morrigan froze Shale in her place.

"Hello to you too Golem. You try to kill Messenger again and you will be the recipient of several other spells that I guarantee will turn you to dust."

"So this is the golem Marielle told me about?" Messenger studied Shale.

"The Warden knows this darkspawn?"

"Yes she's queen now." Messenger said

"The Warden is now Queen of Ferelden and married to the one I offered to crush?"

"This darkspawn used to be human Shale. Remember hearing about the one known as Duncan? This is him."

"This is the same Duncan the whiny one pontificated about?"

"The one and only Shale…but he likes to be called Messenger. You see he did not die during the battle at Ostagar. He was captured and turned into the creature you see here."

"And does it think it elevated itself into a higher species?" Shale inquired.

"Actually Shale, Messenger intends to spend his time here killing darkspawn and ones that are like him. He would be honored to travel with a creature better than himself."

"It actually kills its own kind?"

"Yes Shale. I witnessed it with my very own eyes."

"Than I supposed this darkspawn can travel with me…for the time being. It will be fascinating watching it kill its own kind."

"Is it always going to call me it?" Messenger asked.

"Don't take it personally Messenger, its just Shale." Morrigan laughed.

Morrigan and Messenger looked at each other. Though she would never admit it, a part of her hated to leave him.

"Before I take my leave, I have one last thing for you." Morrigan handed him a pendant. "This pendant has been imbued with magic and there will come a time when it will glow. You will know why when the time comes Messenger."

"Thank you Morrigan…for everything."

"No Messenger. Thank you." Morrigan took his hand and squeezed it.

"And Shale, it was good to see you whether you believe that or not."

Shale only scoffed and waved her off.

Morrigan took one last glance at Messenger before shape shifting into a bat and flying away.

"So I hear you were once a dwarf Shale and that you volunteered to evolve into this higher being." Messenger said. "I'd be interested in hearing your tale."

"And I shall be happy to tell you."

Morrigan watched in bat form as Messenger and Shale walked down the tunnel. When they disappeared around a corner, she switched back to human form and thought of the pendant she gave him.

What Morrigan did not tell him is that she took a drop of his blood as well as Marielle's and Alistair's that is within the pendant. She also never told Messenger that the taint was still in him when this Architect made him. It had been slowed down; extended, but his time would come.

Messenger will discover that he will not be alone when his Calling comes for that pendant will lead him to Alistair and Marielle when they make their final journey to the Deep Roads.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 **

**The Final Revelations**

Marielle looked up from the book she was reading and watched Alistair go over some papers. After nineteen years, she still found him handsome. His hair was tinged with gray and silver and the few lines of age added ruggedness to his features. They had just celebrated their anniversary with family and friends. Miles, who had survived his Joining, even came up from Vigil's Keep. It was a quiet affair just as these last years have been. Alistair and Marielle ruled Ferelden with a fair and even hand while making a few changes along the way. Ferelden now had its first university where Liam was one of the top scribes there. The Alienage was now a cleaner, safer place to live and the elves were treated better by the newer generation of Ferelden citizens. There were still the occasional problems things have changed for the better especially when Alistair stripped Vaughn of his title and lands when he was caught assaulting one of Teagan's servants at the estate during a ball.

Margo was married to Arl Bryland's youngest son and had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. As for Goldanna, she had served six years in the work camp but was never heard from again until Alistair received word that she was killed when soldiers came down hard on a bandit camp she was living at. When he told the children, they said a prayer for her but shed no tears. Miles and Lily were lucky for they barely remembered her but Liam and Margo still had the scars from their mother's abuse and they did not care. While Miles became a Grey Warden, Lily was engaged to Kaitlyn's brother who was now Bann of Rainesfere.

Wynne died six years after they married. She had simply passed away while sitting in her favorite chair and reading a book. Zevran had found her first and interrupted a meeting Alistair and Marielle were having with some representatives from Nevarra. They immediately rushed to her side and wept. Wynne's last wish was she'd be given a pyre and that her friends would gather to celebrate her life, not mourn her and that is what they did.

Zevran had stayed on as the appointed bodyguard of Prince Duncan and Lord Bryce. He had also fulfilled his promise and trained Bryce. When Marielle had time she would assist in his training as well and by the time he was eighteen, Bryce was an accomplished rogue. Marielle and Alistair were shocked when Zevran and Erlina suddenly wed eleven years ago and the palace got amazingly quieter when she gave birth to a little girl that she named Eloranne. Zevran called his daughter Ella and doted on her constantly and even Alistair was amazed by his devotion.

Leliana stayed in Ferelden where she established a relationship with Bann Alfstanna and her children.

Teagan and Kaitlyn became parents again when their son, Jonathon was born while their daughter Marianne grew up with Duncan and Bryce. The three of them would spend their youth getting into adventures and terrorizing the servants with their antics.

As for Duncan and Bryce; they were raised like brothers and were almost inseparable as they grew up. While they were educated and groomed for their future roles as king and teyrn they never ceased to amuse and fluster Alistair and Marielle when they got in trouble. They would place buckets of confetti over doorways where either a servant or an unsuspecting guest would become their victim. They would put frogs or other creatures they caught in Lily's and Margo's beds and would hide pages of Liam's writings.

Marielle and Alistair once watched them swear a blood brother oath to each other when they were thirteen. They had sworn that that nothing would come between them. But as it happens when growing up, something did get between them for they both fell in love with Lady Marianne.

Marielle and Alistair saw it with Duncan first. He would give her these glances when she wasn't looking and he would always try to make her laugh. Alistair encouraged him to open up to her but his shyness got in the way and as the time passed she started to look at Bryce differently. Duncan would tell his father that he would have plenty of time to court her. But time had run out when Duncan went away for some military training for a few months. Bryce had slowly began to see Marianne as more than a friend and it wasn't long before Marielle and Alistair saw them holding hands in the palace gardens.

Marielle pulled Bryce aside and told him that he would have to tell Duncan and he promised to do it but she dreaded what could happen.

"What are you thinking about?" Alistair looked up from his papers.

"I'm just thinking how handsome you are."

Alistair got up from his chair and walked towards her.

"And you are still as beautiful as the day I met you."

As he put his arms around her, Lady Marianne burst through the door.

"Your Majesties!" She cried. "You must come quickly. Duncan and Bryce got into a horrible fight. Duncan pushed him down the stairs."

Marielle and Alistair hurried out of the study and found Duncan lying at the foot of the stairs being healed by Petra as Duncan looked on.

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Duncan!" Alistair's voice was stern.

"Father, He knew how I felt about Marianne and he took her away."

"That's funny your highness because I never knew how you felt about me." Marianne rushed over to Duncan and glared at him.

Duncan watched in anguish as Marianne knelt down beside Bryce.

"Duncan what have I told you about the consequences of a relentless out of control anger." Alistair asked him

"It's alright Uncle Alistair." Bryce sat up. "I'm fine."

"I'm relieved you're alright Bryce but that does not take away from the fact that what Duncan did was wrong. He is going to king in a couple of years and this sort of conduct is not becoming of that role."

"Duncan." Marielle said gently.

"Leave me be." Duncan brushed past her. "You're not my mother."

"Duncan you come back here and apologize." Alistair yelled.

"Its alright Alistair. I know he didn't mean it. He needs some time alone."

"Bryce will be alright your Majesties." Petra said as she escorted him up the stairs with Marianne.

"Take him to his room and Marianne, its time you head back to the estate." Marielle said.

"I am so sorry your Majesties." Marianne cried.

"Its not your fault Marianne." Marielle gave her a hug.

Marielle and Alistair watched Bryce give Marianne a kiss before she went downstairs.

Marielle looked at Alistair and could see his anguish. The revelation that his son inherited his temper hit him hard.

"You must not blame yourself Alistair."

"But how can I not blame myself? He inherited the part of me that I never wanted him to have."

"You can't control nature Alistair. And I saw the regret in Duncan's eyes. Let me talk to him.

Marielle kissed Alistair and headed to Duncan's room.

She found Duncan sitting on his bed, his face covered by his hands.

Marielle sat beside him and put her arm around him.

"I'm sorry I said that to you Mother."

"It's alright. You're hurting. I understand."

"Why did I wait until it was too late?" Duncan lamented.

"Its difficult to understand why we do the things we do Duncan. Perhaps it was your fear or maybe deep down some instinct was telling you not to pursue her."

"It just hurts so much." Duncan put his arm around her and leaned against her shoulder."

"I know you how feel Duncan because I had an unrequited love."

"But I thought father was your first love."

"Your father is my first real love but I had feelings for somebody before him."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Roderick Gilmore and he was a knight serving under my father. Rory was the son of a lower bann and he squired at Castle Highever. He was strong, handsome, dedicated. I would make it a point of being in the training yard every time he was there."

"And he didn't notice you?"

"Not the way I wanted him too." Marielle laughed. "Rory saw my skill as a fighter and we shared a love of card games but if I happened to walk by in a dress, he didn't even give me a second glance."

"Didn't you ever tell him?"

"Its not proper for a lady to tell a man how she feels."

"It must have hurt you a great deal."

"Oh it hurt alright and there were times it made me so frustrated but I learned something about Rory the day before the castle was over taken. When your namesake was visiting my father, he was looking for recruits. Father mentioned Duncan taking an interest in Rory as a potential recruit. Duncan then told father he thought I would make an excellent Grey Warden. My father was not thrilled with the idea and let him know it and Duncan let it go. After father sent me away to give Fergus a message I encountered Rory who was looking for me and when he asked if it was true that a Grey Warden asked about him, his face lit up. The excitement in his voice was like nothing I've heard before. He confessed that his one dream in life was to become a Grey Warden."

"And that's why he didn't notice your feelings for him."

"Yes. And looking back now I realize now that's why I never heard him talking about marriage or having children with any of the other knights. All he wanted was to serve Ferelden for the greater good."

"He was one of the helped you and Duncan escape wasn't he?"

"I begged him to come with us but he insisted on staying behind to help hold the gates."

"So he died saving you and Duncan."

"He sacrificed his dream and with those remaining soldiers bought us some time, enabling us to flee. And I will never forget him for that."

"It sounds like he would have made an excellent Warden."

"Indeed he would have. I actually had a small plaque made for him that says; Ser Roderick Gilmore, Honorary Warden. It's nestled in a secret place at the Vigil's Keep Gardens."

"Does Father know about Ser Gilmore?"

"Of course I do. Although I do think was a bit addled to not notice your mother's beauty." Alistair sat next to Duncan and gave Marielle a grin.

"Do you think Bryce will forgive me?"

"He wants to see you." Alistair smiled.

"After you speak with Bryce, you need to practice your lute. Leliana and Alfstanna are coming for a visit and she will want to see your progress. Rebecca will be coming with them this time." Marielle said.

Rebecca was Alfstanna's youngest child and was a year younger than Duncan and Bryce. Her sons were eleven and nine years old when Rebecca was born. Alfstanna's husband died soon after her birth and she did not get involved with Leliana until a few years later.

"Why did you mention Rebecca?" Alistair asked after Duncan left the room.

"Because I know she became quite smitten with our son the last time she was here."

"Yes but he barely noticed her."

"I understand she has blossomed into quite the beautiful young lady and she plays the flute therefore they have something in common."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me my love." Marielle kissed him.

They got up and crept towards Bryce's room where they saw him shake hands with Bryce.

"Your nephew has a very forgiving nature." Alistair remarked as they went back to the study.

"He inherited that from his father and grandfather."

"And aunt." Alistair put his arms around her and kissed her.

…..

A week later Leliana and Alfstanna sat in the sitting room drinking tea with Marielle.

"Thank you for your generous invitation of letting us stay until renovations at the castle get completed Marielle." Leliana set her cup down.

"Yes." Alfstanna said between sips. "We were going to stay with one of my boys but now their wives will not have to worry about me and my influence."

"It's my pleasure. Its actually much more enjoyable having friends visit than dignitaries and representatives."

" Leelee?" Duncan appeared in the doorway and rushed to Leliana."

"Duncan." She got up and threw her arms around. "It's so good to see you."

"It's wonderful to see you too Leelee."

Marielle loved how Duncan still called Leliana Leelee after all these years.

"Bann Alfstanna." Duncan bowed. "It's good to see you."

" Thank you your Highness."

"Since Alfie and I will be staying for a couple of months, I do expect to hear you playing your lute while we are here."

"Maybe I can accompany you on my flute."

"Becca!" Alfstanna went over to her daughter who was standing in the doorway and put an arm around her.

"Your Highness, you remember my daughter, Rebecca."

Dustin could not take his eyes off Rebecca. She had grown from the tomboyish teenager to a poised and beautiful young woman and it was obvious he noticed.

"Rebecca. You look…lovely. It's wonderful to see you again." Duncan took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you your Highness." Rebecca curtsied.

"Please. Call me Duncan."

"Alright. Duncan."

Marielle watched as Duncan and Rebecca continued to look at each other.

"Duncan why don't you take Rebecca to the gardens and show her those swans and their hatchlings at the pond." Marielle suggested.

"Would you like to go for a walk Rebecca?" Duncan held out his arm and she took it.

"You know they say swans mate for life." Rebecca said .

"They do and you will see the devotion these swans have." Duncan said.

"We will see you at supper." Marielle smiled as she watched Duncan and Rebecca leave the room.

"Alfie. I think your daughter is going to be queen one day." Leliana remarked.

"Oh I would not go that far Lee." Alfstanna laughed. "They barely know each other."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Two Years Later**

Marielle wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and leaned against Alistair as they watched Duncan and Rebecca exchange wedding vows. She turned to see Bryce's arms wrapped protectively around Marianne's growing belly as they watched the ceremony. Marianne and Bryce married ten months earlier and she was six months into her pregnancy. Alfstanna and Leliana were both sobbing as was Erlina while Zevran silently looked on with his arm around his daughter.

They had been Grey Wardens for twenty six years now and so far the nightmares were still sporadic but Marielle knew their time would come eventually. Marielle would be grateful if they had four years but earnestly hoped for a few more like those few Grey Wardens who lived past thirty years. Duncan and Rebecca's coronation was six months from now. She wanted to see Alistair hold his grandchild. Marielle was also working with Liam who was writing a book about her family. There was just so much left to be done. And when her Calling came, she wanted to retire to the Deep Roads with as many happy memories as she could possibly have.

Marielle smiled when the Grand Cleric declared Duncan and Rebecca husband and wife. She looked at Alistair and saw the joy on his face. His son married the woman he loved and would have a glorious life just as they did which is all anyone could ask for.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Seven Year Later**

Marielle and Alistair stood by entrance to the Deep Roads. They were at another entrance that was outside the Frostback Mountains. They both wanted no fanfare when their Calling came and aside from a final supper with their family and friends nobody knew they were leaving. The nightmares had started to come more and more the last couple of years and their ferocity eventually made them immune to the treatment the palace mages gave them.

Alistair and Marielle had lived nearly thirty four years as Grey Wardens and even out lived Oghren who had his Calling seven years earlier. Anders and Miles attributed Oghren's early Calling to his drinking and surmised that alcohol accelerates the taint. Sigrun was still alive and well and she rarely drank.

Bryce was now Teyrn of Highever and had three children with Marianne. Duncan and Rebecca had two children and another on the way. Marielle smiled when she remembered how surprised and pleased Duncan was when she was not offended that they named their daughter Anora.

"Why should I be upset? It's high time another Anora grace the palace. Your son is named after Rebecca's father, its only right you get to name your daughter."

Marielle and Alistair left Denerim in the middle of the night with Miles who insisted on escorting them. Alistair left specific instructions for Duncan wait three months before announcing their deaths.

They looked at Miles who standing in the distance and gave him one last wave before they went inside.

"You know it's funny how after all these years the smell is still the same." Marielle remarked.

"You can tell that to darkspawn we eventually come across."

"Haven't even felt any darkspawn yet."

"Neither have I but I suspect we will soon."

For two days, they traveled through the Deep Roads and did not encounter a single darkspawn but were starting to sense them.

"Alistair what if we don't find them?" Marielle agonized.

Alistair stopped and put his arms around her. "Then we go to Caradin's Thaig."

Marielle knew what he meant. If they didn't find darkspawn, they would jump to their deaths the way Caradin did.

"I guess ending the Blight, killing the Architect and the mother really made them go underground."

"I know where to go."

Marielle and Alistair both jumped back when hearing the voice. Messenger appeared around the corner and walked towards them.

"Messenger." Marielle could not believe she was seeing him after all these years.

"Please. Call me Duncan. It's who I am and it's my time as well. I know where to go."

Marielle watched as Duncan walked to them and noticed the pendant glowing around his neck.

"Where did you get that?" Marielle reached for it.

"A friend made it for me."

Marielle realized he meant Morrigan and that pendant drew him towards them.

"It's about a day's journey." Duncan said.

"It's good to see you Duncan despite what we're about to do." Alistair embraced him.

"It's good to see you. Please tell me about your lives as we journey."

"We're grandparents Duncan." Alistair said.

"And Bryce has three children of his own."

"King Duncan." Duncan said aloud.

"Prince Maric and Princess Anora." Marielle said. "My two grandnephews are named Fergus and Teagan. My grandniece is Eleanor."

"Duncan and his wife found out from the mages they are having another daughter they intend to name her Marielle."

"What?" Marielle was shocked.

"Duncan knew you would protest. He wanted me to tell you when we got here."

"I don't know what to say." Marielle started to cry.

"Duncan loves you. He wanted to honor you the way he did for Anora."

"Princess Marielle."

"It sounds like you had a wonderful life and thirty three years is a long time for a Grey Warden."

"It's not the record but we had a good life."

"I still can't believe you traveled with Morrigan." Marielle could hear the disgust in Alistair's voice. She had told him about Morrigan as they traveled to Orzammar. She was surprised he was not angry.

"She actually wasn't so bad Alistair." Duncan chuckled. "She was very good to me if when I was recovering my memories."

"Well I'll your word for it then."

"Did you ever meet Shale?"

"I did meet Shale and we were companions for fifteen years. Unfortunately she barely survived an encounter with a Qunari brood mother. Shale was broken…in half and begged me to end her life. I dropped what remained of her down a lava pit."

"Poor Shale. She always predicted she would outlive us."

"I suppose she told you how superior she was to you." Alistair said.

"I heard that everyday but before I gave her the mercy she wanted, Shale did tell me as I was superior to humans."

Marielle couldn't help but laugh. She was not surprised Shale was Shale all the way to the end.

They walked for hours, only stopping to rest briefly and have some water. The darkspawn were getting louder now and Marielle knew it would not be long when they began to fight the stragglers they encountered.

Duncan took them to an area far past the Dead Trenches and that is where they grew louder.

Marielle took Alistair's hand when they finally saw them. There looked to be one hundred or so across this gorge which looked to be crumbling and unstable.

Looking down, she saw the rocks and boulders that were scattered on the ground and it was at least a fifty feet drop.

"Those barrels across the gorge Marielle;" Duncan said. "Shoot them."

Marielle knew those barrels contained explosives and were likely unstable. Once she shot them they would explode and hopefully weaken the gorge. The ogres and darkspawn running towards them would make it collapse.

Marielle took Duncan's hand and squeezed it before putting her arms around Alistair one last time.

"I love you."

"And I love you." With tears flowing, they kissed one last time.

Duncan and Alistair drew their weapons as they reached the middle of the gorge and Marielle shot a fire arrow into each of the barrels which instantly exploded. She could hear the gorge crack as the ogre's roared when seeing them. She dropped her bow and unsheathed her swords and they fought the waves of darkspawn lunging toward them. They could hear the gorge crumbling but four ogres proved to be the catalyst and within seconds the end of the gorge was breaking away.

Everything suddenly went white and Marielle opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground. Marielle could feel her life slowly slip away but she managed to turn her head and see Alistair lying beside her. He was already dead. She could also see Duncan's body buried under some rubble from the gorge. Marielle was amazed that she felt no pain and with the remaining strength she had, managed to touch Alistair with two fingers.

_"We're waiting for you pup."_

Marielle could hear her father's voice get louder and soon she was able to hear her mother's voice, her brother's and eventually Duncan's and Alistair's. She closed her eyes one last time and relished that last feeling of peace as her soul was being carried to the Fade.

**The End**

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to all my readers and for all the supportive private messages. I hope you to continue reading my other work.**


End file.
